Origins
by krimmy2
Summary: Update chapter 6! Ichika was thought to have died five years ago, but has now reappeared live and well. Hiding a dark secret and suppressing his real identity full of murder and pain. He is fueled with motivation to seek out his love one who has been captured. What actions will he be willing to take to save everything he had ever held dear to him?
1. Prologue 1

**(Edited)**

**Hey, it's krimmy2 here. I would like to state that this is the first thing I have ever written for fun in my entire life, so it might not be so good. I tried to edit as much to my ability and make it interesting. This is a first attempt, so future chapters will get better I hope. Thank-you and please leave a comment. **

**I WATCHED THE SHOW AND READ SOME OF THE LIGHT NOVELS, I was more into the harem then actual action so I'll try to balance it out, my action writing isn't that good, but I hope to improve.**

It is a normal day sunny day in Japan as a young boy ran up his block. He had neck long black hair and was wearing a very happy smile across his face. His name is Ichika Orimura, anyone that saw him could tell, that today was some kind of special day, why wouldn't it be today is the second Mondo Grosso and his sister Chifuyu was going to win.

I can't wait to get back home it is almost time for the final quarter rounds and Chifuyu-nee is going to win two times in a row. This is going to be awesome my Nee-chan can take down anyone and is the strongest person I know, no one can beat her.

Turning around the corner of his block, thinking hey I am only a few more houses down before reach home, maybe I still have enough time to finish my homework before Chifuyu-nee starts the final match up. As he continued to happily stroll up the hill with a very enthusiastic face, what should I make for Chifuyu-nee when she gets back?

Ichika's house was a two storied giant, compared to most two storied houses it had 8 bedrooms, not including the 3 separate bathrooms, and a big living room, one could say it's like a miniature mansion.

Hey why is there a van parked out in the opening gate he thought to himself, it must be some news people camping for a big scoop for when Chifuyu-nee wins, brushing off any other possibilities that came across his mind.

Almost there, better tell these people to knock off before I call the cops.

But that wasn't what happened out of nowhere three guys in ski masks ran out and charged at him. Ichika was big for his age, only being 10 he was already almost five feet and had a really good physical body appearance due to long hours of training in kendo and karate with his childhood friend Houki.

"THAT HIM!" yelled one of the guys pointing a finger at a clueless Ichika.

Ichika, knowing what was going to happen next, he subconsciously swung the bag of texts book to his right arm, and chucked it at the first coming pursuer. The bag he threw was at such a high velocity that it literally knocked the guy sending him a few feet into the air and rendering him unconscious.

Another guy was closing in. Ichika now in a stance lowered his position and rocked a hard punch to the dude grabbing at him. CRACK! The force was so strong that it took the second man crashing into the street side with blood trickling down the area where his mouth is.

The third guy is now furious, how can a little kid be able to do so much damage. Taking it upon himself he plunged himself at Ichika.

"The hellll" was all Ichika could say, as the man landed on him and elbowing him in the face.

**(Ichika POV) **

"Uh w…heeereee am I?" I said in a grumble as I tried to see where I am. This is no use they blind folded me and it really strongly tied. My hands are also tied behind my back so I can't lift myself up. I pressed my ears on the cold hard cement and tried to hear if anyone was coming here.

Pat, pat, pat, I could hear the footsteps of someone coming closer. BANG! I hear the creaking noise as a door suddenly burst opened. It is one of the kidnappers.

"Oi the kid is still asleep should I wake him up" asked one of them, "Naw, it isn't time yet, and we don't want any little kids to annoy the shit out of us do we?" "I guess not, but don't you think kidnapping the girl's brother is a little bit too over board?"

"Orders are orders, and beside we need her out of the way so we can siege the arena."

And like that the door closed again and I was left alone.

Must find something to get lose, hum I said as I turned my back to the floor and lifted my feet up in 90 degree angle. And with a fast jerking motion I threw my feet down and lunged my body forwards. Plop* I am now standing, "ah" I whimpered, because I my head is still ringing and throbbing from that elbow. It feels as if I slammed my head into a brick wall, ah I need to shake this off.

I slowly took some steps. And after about thirty minutes or so I began to get a better sense of where I am. I don't know this place, so taking extra precautions so I won't end up hurting myself was a good step. Another foot and clang I hit the wall. This place it feels like Tabane-nee's lab, it a bit cold and have this strange feeling to it, like being in a narrow corridor, I backed up. Taking a right step I cut myself on something.

It wasn't a bad cut but it sure was severe enough to draw blood. Putting my knee down I turned my back against the wall and try to find were that point was.

The spike touched my finger tip. Feeling around the sides it seems that it is a bent rusty part of a metal wall. I pressed the ropes tied to my back against it and began to slide my hands upwards to see if it did anything.

Yes, the sharp point began eating at the knot, just a little more…

Clack, clack, clack … someone was coming, I hurried up and tried to remember how much steps I took before I reached my original spot. Then I slowly sat down and put myself in the same exact position.

"Okay, now you can wake him" the man said in an amused voice. The guy walked up to me and gave me a little slap in the face. I pretend to wake up "uh where am I? Who are you? What do you guys want?!" I tried to put on a convincing act. "Don't worry kid it will all be over soon" one of them said and then gave off a really grim chuckle, he then threw me on top of his shoulder and proceeded walking away.

My hands were half way untied a little, tugging could get me free. Hum maybe I can snag a weapon off them and try to escape. My hands drifted down under to his waist, looking like I am still pretty much knocked out.

A gun, a knife is there anything on him. What the heck is this? The object was cold and round really hard and there was a little rectangle on top. Holy crap it's a grenade, oh now Ichika calm down I said and genially plucked it of his belt. Not known to him I took the grenade and hid it between my lose binding and hoped that most of thing was covered up.

CLANK! Another door probably opened up, CLANK he put me down on a chair and left. No another person is coming in.

In a distanced voice I could hear them talking something about "not too much but just enough" of what? Get over hear so I can know what you ass-holes want. Oh crap they are probably going to do something to me, shoot what the hell am I going to do they might kill me. Then I started to hyperventilate. One of them decided to shake me up (because of the act) and told me "Wake up we need you to look your best for the camera". The blinds came off and now I can see where we were. It is a small place, approximately the size of a high school class room and is made out of concrete and metal.

In front of me is a little camera that is place on a stool and hooked up to a fancy looking computer that you would see in a government work place. And the guys next to me were all dressed in black and kept on wearing their ski masks. The one speaking walked up in front and stared at me, "What are you going to do?" I said in a bit of a scared expression.

His hand moved down to his pants, there was a holster in place, "OH MY …"

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!...FUCCCCKKKK! AAAAAHHHHHH!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shot me, he shot me in the god damn shoulder! "FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKAAAAAAHHHHH….UUUMMMMMHHHHHH" he just gazed in amusement before he took out something else, it's a bat, "OHHH PLEASE DON"T'"

I hear a fast swishing sound as the bat hit me in the chest two times, "BLLUUUUHHHHH! *COUGH * COUGH" blood spewed out of my mouth like I was choking on water. It tastes like metal and salt. What the FUCK!

The guy snapped his fingers at me to get my attention "We're not done yet, boy try to at least stay awake for this part" He walked away, and what replaced him was another man , but he only wore half his mask and is having a giant grin on his face. There is a knife in his hand…

"AAHHHHH, UNNHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" my body feels like it's on fire, the man just started to slice my chest and that was about all I could take. Uh my head feels dizzy and like that I passed out.

**REGULAR PRESPECTIVE**

Bright lights filled the arena. People are cheering and screaming as two IS pilots entered. If you think the Super bowl had lots of people attending, then this stage made it look like a child's playground over 500,000 people were cramped into this place, the stadium is at least two miles long and was made out of solid concrete. Each spot was well made and had comfortable elastic plastic chairs. And the bleachers would shake the ground every time a large movement was made there is no doubt that this is the greatest structure ever made in Japan.

PILOTS ARE TOY READY FOR THIS ROUND!? The loud speakers announced. Flashing a giant hologram #78 over the arena, "Then get ready, get set, GO!"

On the right, a purple IS shot out of a little hole on the side, it is bigger than the usual 1st generation with two giant hovering shoulder plates. In its hand it is carrying a giant assault rifle, the pilot was covered chest up and waist down with curvature plating, on its back was mounted a turret and missile launcher.

"COME OUT ORIMURA! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND TAKE THE MONDO GROSSO CHAMPION TITLE FROM YOU!" the pilot yelled.

Her name is name is Yui Sylvia, she is one of the world's greatest pilots being placed 3rd in the last Mondo Grosso, and being known as one of the most beautiful and mysterious woman in the world. Being of part Caucasian ancestry she was naturally really pretty and flamboyant.

On the other side of the arena a girl stood there in the shadows of the launch deck. She is tall for a Japanese girl being 178cm (5'10) and having a slim body, with nice curves and a good bust. One could call her more beautiful than any model or girl that lives in all of Japan. Her name is Chifuyu Orimura, the first winner of the Mondo Grosso now going now in the final stages to making that a two time champion.

"This girl really needs to shut it. Deploy Kurezakura" materializing on her is a grey and red IS, it form was elegant, looking more like a second skin than an IS. That was because her IS was made specifically to suit her need, Tabane made sure of this by giving it a slim, but bulk look, reinforced core and a APX system that communicates with her, also adjusting her moves to preform more powerful attacks. Her IS is on a total different scales compared to others.

Being fully covered in her IS now, her body was not covered in armor, but had little scales that looked like dragon skin coming down her sides. On her collarbone was a chest plate that covered down to her stomach, the robotic hand look like a giant dragon claw mix in with human features with an iron man like design. "Okay let's do this" she said, the system started.

A screen came on and a voice answer "Evening ma'am how may I be of your service" "We're about to take on another one, so are your new upgrades done and ready" "Of course, shale I ready your engine" "30 percent speed let's give her a chance at least."

FUSH! BOOM!

Flying out of the deck the audience started to yell, "There is sure a lot of people that admire us APX" she said while flying up to meet Yui.

"I am not going to lose to you this time, so get ready" Yui said in a settle tone. "We I guess I'll have to go extra easy on you then" Chifuyu replied. This set Yui ablaze and she grabbed her rifle and started to shooting. Chifuyu smirked and lifted her hand, the bullets that were coming towards her splatted like pancakes when they suddenly hit an invisible force field.

Chifuyu's IS has only one weapon, and that is the Yukihira Nigata. It's an energy katana that can virtually slice through anything and is only pulled out when she wants to finish someone off. So most of the time hand and hand combat or just bad-assery would be her weapon of choice. "Damn it, I guess I need to use a different gun" Yui then re-materialized her rifle and formed a mini-gun and started to unloaded lead hell.

This time Chifuyu needed to started ducking, even though her IS can really take hits, continual fire will cause damage, and the rounds Yui were firing, were really powerful. BRUZZZZZZZZZZZ!The bullets flying out of the barrel were like miniature bombs blowing up everything it hit making craters the size of basketballs. Yui took aim and started vigorously trying to hit Chifuyu with mediocre accuracy.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! "Come on Bitch, stop moving" the destruction caused by the bullets started to make the walls and ground resemble a portrait of holes and cracks a she kept shooting. BRUZZZZZZZZZZ! Now being really pissed she activated the missile launcher and detected Chifuyu with her scanner, the screen in front of her locked on and then there was silence.

Dust is covering the field, Chifuyu's Kurezakura sensed the IS in the other side.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! In a split second the dust was pushed aside like a vortex of a dark hole and out came several missiles. It was unexpected and Chifuyu was low on guard, the first few missiles hit her front, first sending her back several dozen feet. "Oh you are going to get it now".

Another missile started closing in. CLANK! The audience is shocked, they started yelling and screaming, because right in front of them Chifuyu had stopped the missile from hitting her and is holding it like a ball in her hand. "Okay it that how you want to play…" she angled her body and with a swift jerking motion, threw the missile in a strait stream right at Yui.

"OH CRAP!" BOOOOSH! The missile hit her and sent her crashing into the ground. BOOM! The crater is the size of a house "Damn" the readings on her screen showed 100 energy left. She look up Chifuyu was on top giving off a menacing grin.

"What the…" Chifuyu's IS hand grabbed her head and bashed it into the ground "UHH" Chifuyu gripped her and pushed her against a wall, and stated energetically punching her in the stomach.

Beeping noises yelled all over Yui screen the projections were giving her warnings and her energy shield was at 40 percent and lowering.

she had to get out of Chifuyu's grip, aiming her thruster onto the ground she rocketed into the sky. This was no use, Chifuyu is right behind her, Yui grumbled her IS only has two missiles left. Yui locked onto Chifuyu and fired her first missile.

Chifuyu no impressed and dodged it with ease, Chifuyu then held out her hands in a holding position and like magic, a sword vaporized into her hands. It's the Yukihira Nigata, BOOM, Yui is in shock, three feet away from her is Chifuyu, "Times up" and with a swing, Yui was sent crumbing on the ground making another crater and sending dust into the air.

Descending back down Chifuyu's IS stated to vanish way until she was only standing on the ground wearing a pilot suit. All around her lights began flashing from the cameras, and the roar of everyone in the seats made a vibration as they cheered for her victory. She turned around and started walking to her resting quarter.

"Ah this room isn't that bad" looking around it was like a 5 star hotel a nice king sized bed, a bathroom with a big tub I can get use to this she thought. Something's not right though, I can feel there is one thing I am forgetting. "Oh that right" walking up to her cell phone she looked at the mail… still no message from Ichika, calling her house, there is no reply either.

"That baka still hasn't called, he's making me worried."

Chifuyu might look cold, but there is only one person she every showed affection for and it is Ichika. When she was around eight years old her parents died, and she was plummeted into the world of IS making money and trying to live a normal life. On day after she came back from school she heard someone crying, looking around she found an abandoned little boy in front of a building.

It was Ichika.

And from that day on she has been taking care of him, over time he really began to warm her up, doing the chores and making food for her, Ichika would always be nice and would always telling her how much he loved her. Even though they aren't blood related there bound really felt like brother and sister, he is the only person she ever felt comfortable around and loved, since her parents.

**(Chifuyu POV) **

He must just be doing something with his friends? He always hangs out with that Chinese girl or those Gotanda siblings. "I should give them a call"

Ring, Ring

"Hello" a voice came from my phone." Hello is this Gotanda Dan, is Ichika there?"

"Ohhh, this must be Ichika's nee-chan, nice victory by the way" came a hazily voice on the other side "Um he's not with me, he left after school saying he wanted to watch you win that IS tournament thing."

"Oh, then is he with that Rin girl?" "Naw, I am pretty sure she left earlier than him to work at her parent's restaurant." "Well then if you see him, asking him to give me a call" and like that she ended the conversation.

"UHH… where is he" I drifted onto the bed and took out my computer. A message popped out onto the screen. What is this, I pressed it.

"Hello there Miss Orimura" Came a voice "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice from the screen. My mouth began to ball up, that voice it's…

The screen turned on. Ichika was strapped in a chair and was bleeding from all over his upper body. "Would you like to speak to your brother?" the man say on the screen "Well you can't! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay you" pointing at one of the guys he gestured something, and someone came into view with a bat.

A tear began to form in my eye…

Cough* cough* blood poured out of Ichika's mouth, what have you bastards done to my brother?! The guy with the bat made a smiley face and held the bat up.

WHACK! Ichika's eye balls moved upward almost lifelessly and made a face that looked like he was beyond pain. Then blood ruptured out of his mouth. I could hear the snap of one or two of his ribcages. My face was covered in tears by this point.

Then Ichika did something I wanted to scold him for.

"Chi… ffuuuu… yyyuuu-nee huff* huff* don't worry about me, these people are going to kill me anyways." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DON'T SAY THAT!" I started screaming at my computer. "And cough* (more blood came out) they are coming to siege the games stay there protect them DON'T COME FOR ME!" Ichika yelled at me with a strong voice.

And then one of the guys punched him in the face, the computer went black.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I started to scream. My eyes are blurry from crying and I am in rage. I took the computer and throw it at the wall it shattered into a hundred pieces. Partially deploying my IS I punched my bed and it cracked, sending fluff and feathers everywhere.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" and like that my knees fell on the ground and I began sobbing.

Unknown to Chifuyu on the other side of the door, Yui was grinning at what she just heard and walked away.

**(ICHIKA POV) **

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAY YOU JUST DID?!" the main man said in a ferocious voice. "Calm down man" another guy said "She doesn't know the entire plan. We will just have a little complication that's all".

The guy look at me "Well then, we really have to kill you know" the man said in a pissed tone. I started to cry now, what should I do is this it? WAIT! I still have that grenade, I was too caught up on these guys beating me and trying to tell my sister something that I forgot about the bomb I snagged.

I chuckled; the blood dripping down my hand gave it enough lubrication to slip free them from the knots.

"What are you laughing about you little bitch?" the man said. I looked at him and said nothing my response to him was me putting both my hands up in front of me and showing him the grenade. Oh man his expression was priceless, "Okay mother fuckers huff* you guys are going to listen to me now or we are all going to be blown to bits you get what I AM SAYING !" I yelled.

They nodded "Good, untie me" the first guy obeyed and cut the ropes on my legs, I got off the chair. My body feels like a piece of crap, but they didn't really hurt my legs so I could stand a little bit. I got up and looked at the three guys in the room. I walked to the exit door and made sure none of them were at a close distance.

I opened the door and turned around. These guys are too dangerous to live. I pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it to one of the men, and slammed the door shut.

BOOOOOOM!

Some blood is leaking out of the crack below the door. I speedily walked through the hall way to find an exit, but there was too many twist or turns to figure out, no way am I going to get out of here, it's just too confusing. I heard some guys coming towards the area of explosion and quickly huddled into a room and closed the door.

Looking around it was just a little office room, but it was empty and cold. In front of the room laid something big covered in sheets. BANG! BANG! Guys the kid is in the room. BANG! BANG! It looks like they found me. I began to weep, "Chifuyu-nee" I whimpered, before I kneeled down next to the covered object.

What is this anyway? Maybe it's something I can use, but doubtfully I took the sheets off. It was an IS. This made my eyes swell up more because it made me think of Chifuyu-nee. If only boys can control these machines.

Looking at it, the IS look like a combat or training type, it had some nice looking armor, but the core that controls it had a reddish color while most cores are blue. I can't help, but look it in aw, like it was calling for me or something. My hand moved without me thinking and I touched the core. A bright light Beamed out in a beautiful display…**.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my IS story and hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to thank fujin of shadows for this idea and my boredom. **

**This series will be uploaded every month or two weeks depending on how much school work I have and people that like it. Thank-you all and Review **

**If you guys like this, other chapter could get longer, and I will do requests if you guys have any idea. please leave a review!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Thank-You all for the positive feedback on my last chapter, if you want to get some question answered please go to my homepage and read the thing I posted below. REALLY CHECK IT!**

**This is the first fan fiction I have ever written and its feels great to have supporters. Enjoy!**

**My own rating system below will also be put in place.**

**RATING: higher end of 16+ (for violence, language, use of drama)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**(REGULAR POV)**

"Whoa" Ichika looked around as he stood in a vast white endless field covered in flowers. His pain disappeared and not even a scar was visible. On the opposite side of him is a tree near a water bed, and leaning under it was a girl. She's beautiful no majestic, words couldn't even describe how pretty she is. Her hair is a blondish color that waved like the finest silk when the wind blew. And the fuzziness of the white space gave her the appearance of an angle in a heaven.

"Thank-You" the figure said with a free spirited face.

"Did you just read my mind?" Ichika said in ponder. The girl now smiling nodded her head. "Who are you?" she turned the other direction and Ichika suddenly appeared in front of her. She is wearing a blue summer dress which nicely conveyed a toned figure.

Ichika averted his head the other direction when his eyes met with hers, pump, pump, pump, his heart raced as he gradually turned to face her again.

Now closer Ichika's vision blurred, all round the girl sparkly diamonds glittered like rain magnifying her with an imposing aura, and it's as if she came out of a manga or anime. Ichika's heart skipped a beat as she gracefully gamboled up to him.

"Ah" she looked up at him, her blue eyes full of life and happiness. She gave off another smile that could have melted the hearts of any men, and then instantly changed that expression into a puffy cheeked child, "Really Ichika-kun, you don't remember me?"

Ichika tilt his head a little, and gave off a "Really I don't remember" face, why is this girl saying my name like we've known each other for ages? "Um… Miss I don't really have time to play games, can you show me the way out of here?" he said in a casual voice.

"AW, that's no fun, you just got here Ichika-kun" the girl said in a cherubic tone. "Well, can you at least tell me your name, it's rude to play mind games on people" Ichika replied.

"I am someone who is trapped, and you are a person that can free me Ichika-kun."

Still confused by what circumstances he was in Ichika stepped forward so he could get a better look at the girl.

She is probably two years older than him. Her face suddenly withdrew from a peaceful and free spirited mien and turned into something similar to a blushing girl after being asked out.

"How am I going to free you Miss? I am trapped in here just like you."

"Well that's because you are made for me Ichika-kun"

"I don't understand, and you still haven't answered me, who are you?"

"I am your silver gospel… Natasha Fairs"

He froze for a second and did a little dance with is eyes as he tried to remember that name. Yes that's right I've met this girl before, probably a few years ago, but she disappeared before I could befriend her, Ichika thought.

"But I still don't get why you decided to talk to me now, and what happened, where did you disappear to after that time?" Ichika asked.

"Like I said, you are going to free me."

"And how am I going to do that? There are people that want to kill me and I am still trapped in this world along with you." Ichika sounded a bit annoyed when he said that.

She suddenly appeared in front of him and took his hand.

"Because you can do this" she places his hand on her chest and a red light started to shine. "You… you're the IS in the room" Ichika said out loud. "No silly" she said in a childish laugh, "I am a real person, my mind is connected to this IS though."

"Why is it connected to that IS?" Ichika asked "Because it was the sacrifice I decide to take" she replied. "And I am going to give you this power to do great things. So stop asking so many questions Baka! Just promise me that when you have accomplished your task, that in return you give me five years of your life and never leave me when the time comes."

Her voice was too angelic to decline, so Ichika just nodded. She raised her hand and Ichika raised his like it was natural and then they held each other for a second before Natasha started beaming out light. "Whoa" Ichika said in awe.

Ichika was back in the room, "AH!" the pain has returned, but it was a little less agonizing. He touched his chest, the previously broken ribs were back to normal and the long gashes began to scab.

What surprised him even more was not the pain, but that the IS has disappeared from sight. "Where is it?" He said and then looked down…

He was in surprise when he lifted his right arm… It was no longer his.

The lower half where his joint connecting his hand was gone, instead replacing it was a robotic cylinder, his fingers now have five circular rings on them. Each ring had a line connecting up to his lower arm making it appear like striped energy and flesh. His elbow was no longer there either. Taking its place was armored metal gears that are making a faint red and blue pattern glow between the cracks.

BOOM! The door broke down.

**(Ichika POV)**

"UH" was all I could say before the guy yelled "THERE HE IS!" he lifted up a gun and began shooting. Everything at that point slowed down like a movie, my natural instincts made me lift up my hands to protect myself (Like that was going to help). I closed my eyes because I knew what was going to happen.

…

Am I not dead? Looking up, the guy that was shooting then seized fire and stood like a statue that Medusa herself petrified. His skin a ghost pail, fear covered his face as he lowered his gun and glared at me with enlarged eyes.

The bullets didn't hit me, but instead they were either on the sides of the walls, or flat as a penny on the ground. "What the" I feel taller for some reason … and heavy. Looking down I couldn't believe what I was wearing.

My feet were covered in silver and black armor that look like some kind of robot. My body was fully overlaid with a chest plate, and some kind of scale armor that you would see on a western knight. Looking at my hands they are now front layered with armor and in caved within a giant mech hand. Hovering on my shoulder were two giant metal objects, and behind me are some sort of mechanical wings.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU… AREN'T YOU A GUY, HOW…? HOW CAN YOU PILOT THAT?!" monotonously, the words fell out of the man's mouth.

No time to answer, the helmet on my head popped out some hologram readings and scans. "UH how do I use this?" I lifted my hand up pointing at the man to scare him "I don't want to hurt you, so can you just move out of the way?" I said in a polite tone.

What came out of the suit's voice system instead sounded more like a threat, and that wasn't helping. Killing three men already, the guilt and aroma of what I have done suddenly hit me.

"I have killed… I… I"

"Please, I don't want to hurt anymore, just step aside"

The guy still shocked, complied and ran away.

Poking my head outside and I saw at least seven more men heading towards me, they are all caring guns. I looked on my scanner and saw a voice activation system. Once again I pointed my hand at their direction and tried to make myself threating.

"You people, if you don't want to get hurt get out of my way"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

One of the guys shot a rocket at me. "AHHHH" the rocket blew up and pushed me back a little. I looked for some kind of escape hatch, but there was none in sight. I need to be scarier so I yelled "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" and pretended to charge after them.

"RUN!" they yelled and started booking it. I actually started to chase after them, because they should lead me the way to get out of here.

The narrow hall was too small and my IS began to scratch the walls. CRRAAACCCCCCKKKK! Rips and fissures started to fly all over the place.

Several men split, but the majority was still running this direction so I kept following them.

CLANK!

Hey, they closed the door on me. I looked for the handle and twisted it, RICCCCPPPP! SNAPP! Crud, I broke it. Moving my arm back and tightening my fist I swung at the door.

CLANK! It made a dent, CLACK! CLANK! CLANK! BOOOOM!

The door smashed open. "AAAHHH" I screamed to scare the people I predicted would be inside.

But instead there are dozens of men cocking their guns.

"What the…" 55 yards or so in front of me are 40 plus guys holding guns and rocket launchers. How? How big is this place?

"KILLLLL ITTTT!" roared one of the men. "OH..."

The guns began hammering into the bullets making such loud noises my ears began to pop.

"AAAAHHHHH" the bullets started rattling at me, my IS started to shake and beep red. BOOOM! The fire and explosions started to get more intense. BOOM! The wall was now collapsing and I could feel my feet crushing the cement I was standing on. Sparks began to fly ubiquitously around the place in a fire work fashion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" my IS sunk under the ground like a pit trap. CLANK! PING! PONG! CLINK! CLANK! BOOM! "UHHHHH"…

A dust cloud formed around me covering everything that I could see. CRACK! Big pieces of flooring came falling on me, CLACK! "UH" I put my hand down and shifted my knee up in a superman position, rubble dropped off my back making more dust, and looked up.

The fine grains of powder flying around started to disappear, and I could see a gleam of light coming down on me from where I fell. I must have dropped a little over twenty feet, I got up, and my screen projected damage readings.

From the 600 percent energy I began with there was only 500 left. And my left shoulder hovering thing vaporized. Most of the impacts must have been absorbed from that one side.

Peering up again, shadowy figures rose up encircling the open hole in the floor. I could see the figures of all the men circling me. "HE'S STILL NOT DEAD! WHAT SHOULD WE DO BOSS!?" one of the goons bawled.

There was a moment of silence even I wondered what he was going to say.

… "Sink him"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

BURRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! CRACK! CRACK! BOOOOOM!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" they are firing at me again. It's even more intense now due to them being able to hit me front and back directly. My knees began to buckle from the never ending bombardment.

"AHHHH WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO!? WHAT SHOULD I…" thrusters… looking at my screen, the voice activation system could do what I ask it. "THRUSTERS ACTIVATE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The wings on my back instantly folded downwards, heat waves liquefied the metal on the ground and little holes on the very tip of the wings light up with a pure blue color…

BOOM! VOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dust and dirt gusted away in every signal direction as I lifted off.

Fracturing through and back to the previous floor all the men started to yell ferociously and retained firing at me like I am a wild fiend. The clanking noise got louder as the gunfire was now more concentrated on my head then body.

"BRING HIM DOWNN!" one of them yelled, while jarringly pointing at one of the guys.

BEEP! BEEP! My scanner projected a warning sign reading missile threat 35 yards away. Sure enough a man holding a rectangular object with four holes in it came dashing towards me.

"UH… IS, is there any way to stop the men without killing them?" I asked.

A little box came into view reading: shock burst roulette, capable of knocking out targets without annihilation.

I span around in a circle, "OKAY! SHOCK BURST ROULETTE!" my helmet was now showing a full 360 degrees see-through vision as little red circles locked onto all the guys firing at me.

All targets locked activate at any time.

"ACTIVATE!" FUZZ! FLASH! FLASH! A bright light immerged from all the lines between the armor and the wings closed in on me like a shell. In the small gap of view, I could see little energy partials shaped like bullets hit each one of the men. All of them were embraced in an energy shock before screaming and plopping down onto the ground.

HUFF* Okay, all the men are down, where is the exit.

WWWWWEEEEEEERRRRRNNNN! WWWWWWEEEEERRRRNNN!

Siren sounds started to buzz all over the place. The Door on the other side closed and behind me the doors slammed shut. This isn't good. People are going to rush in at any moment and it's going to be really bad if they caught me.

CRACK! Some dust fell onto my helmet. I gazed up the ceiling looked like it was about to breakdown. An idea popped into my head "Thrusters aim down and shoot me into the next story"…

The wings didn't movie this time but instead, my feet hovered up and WHOSSSSSSSSSS! Little thrusters shot me right up.

The ceiling began to crumble making long spider-web cracks running in every direction. I put both my arms into a squat position and pressed up. REEEEEEECKKKKKKKKKK!

The wall fell down and I shot up. More chunks fell on me breaking into smaller chunks as they hit me. CRREEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! My armor scratched the bar supports and ignited sparks.

PAAACRRRRACCCKKK! My right hand smashed into the ground. Rubble and debris ejected into the air and dust clouds formed.

PPAAAACCCRRRREEECCCKKK! My left hand slammed into the cement.

RRRAAACCRRREEEEEECCCKKKKK! I lifted myself upwards.

The place is all dark, ZIIMMM… I could see now, this helmet also has night vision that's cool.

I ended up in a hanger. I guess the entire time they kept me underground. Examining the interior, it looks like an abandoned airplane garage. The place was loaded with vehicles and a small army of IS's.

… 23, 24, 25 IS's, these people what are they up too?

There is a little office next to the IS's, maybe there is something important in there. SNAPP! I lifted the door up and laid it on the ground. Ruffling through the papers I found a file. Mondo Grosso… siege… make an audience… blows up part of Japan, and eliminate Orimura…

Speechless, why do these people want to do this? Hum, hey here is a list of names with people assisting the attack…

FLASH!

Lights opened, I turned around to find myself surrounded by several dozen men and a pair of black IS's that were pointing guns at me. "YOU IN THE IS, COME OUT OF THERE AND WE MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!" the person in the middle shouted.

"Fat chance" I retorted. If these people are going to siege the Mondo Grosso I must destroy these IS's.

I whispered into my helmet "I need something that can destroy these things what can I use?"

Data ran across my screen before a final reading came up. It was some sort of energy katana and my hand were connected to some kind of pulsars. I looked back at the guys. They are still pointing their weapons at me. I must take out as much as I can with one swing.

"Okay activate"…

A surge of energy appeared in my hand, it's even bigger than this IS suit. Rotating around violently I sliced a couple of IS that exploded instantly. Gears and hunks of metal soared across the room.

I pointed at the vehicles on the opposite side of the hanger. Large balls of energy shot out of my hand, blowing up a few warthogs, sending even more wreckage and shards all over the place.

CLANK! An IS tackled me down. "AHH!" the pilot screamed before landing a punch to the side of my helmet. BANG!

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! She's too powerful "AAAHHHH!" I grabbed the fist and put my hand up to her body POOOOSHHHHHHH! An orange and blue light rocked out of my hand and hurled her across the room.

She hit the wall, but didn't stop sailing onwards, another slamming noise accrued fallowed by a flourishing cloud of powder puffing out the hole. BANG! THUD! A piece of armor rolled out of the hole before losing momentum then plummeted onto the ground.

Huff* I only have 327 energy left. I got myself up again before getting hit with another missile on the side.

"UUUFFFF" it knocked me into a vehicle. I peered up. All the car's lights were now on and some girl pilots started to activate some IS's. "Damn" I said in a harsh voice.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEE!"

Bullets upon missiles alongside of plasma beams all together started to clash against my body. This was no longer kill the boy in the IS, it was lets paint the ground with his blood and organs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The constant assault of projectiles felt like a shift in gravity. I couldn't move my body and my energy reading kept dropping every seconds.

This is it. My last resort, I screamed into the suit "THRUSTERS FULL BLAST, SEND ME UPWARDDDDSSSS!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It propelled me up into the ceiling but it didn't slow me down. My IS ripped through all the stories and reinforcements like crushing a cracker and threw me out the building. I am literally a fire ball in the sky as my wings and thrusters aviated smog and flames.

"WHOA" the feeling of free flight and fresh oxygen never seemed so decent. I could get use to this if half of my body wasn't aching and on fire.

In midair I turned, the building has caught on fire, but is diming by the second. I am next to some shoreline with a rocky cliff. This place must be near the coast of somewhere.

"Where is the Mondo Grosso?" the IS scanned the area and according to it the stadium 103 miles north across the ocean side, but if we take the land direction is only 47.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP incoming enemies no time to change course.

"Okay lets" BBOOOOMM! "AAAAAHHHHHH!" something hit me on my left wing. I spiraled down a little and turned my head. There was several IS's following me. BURRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! CLACK! CLANK! CLANK! BOOOOM! "THEY ARE FIRING AT US!" I yelled at the IS, as if it were human.

I swerved downwards and raised my hand at an IS, a pulse of energy shot out, and barely hit her.

FOSH! FOSH! BOSH! BOSH! They're too good I can't hit one of them. They are going to slaughter me if I don't escape. Igniting my thrusters I tried to shoot myself away from them.

Can't there isn't enough energy to… "HAULT!" my IS stopped in midflight, the girls shocked by this couldn't stop moving.

The first one came at me at full force, she wanted to slow don't... too late. She rammed into me and was in a state of weariness.

I pressed my hand up to her helmet and a bolt of energy hit her dead center. BOOOOMMM! The force pushed her head down and flung her legs up. She tried to get back on track, but I snagged her leg and swung her like a bat at the incoming girl.

CLANK!

Metal on metal, the two IS hit each other. Bits of armor flew in every signal direction an explosion happened, I could tell I did major damage when the IS I hit sailed down to the ocean with dents and cracks all over the side and back.

What am I going to do about the girl I am holding onto? She has lost both her shoulder plates and had a giant split in the middle of her helmet, some blood was trickling out of it.

I let her go…

They both plummeted down into the ocean and made an enormous splash.

PPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW!

"What is that noise?" I turned around and was hit. The projectile that impacted me was made out of some kind of white energy and I crashed down into the water. BEEP! BEEP! The scanner started to flash red all over the place and my energy level was at a red zone of 56 percent.

"WHHHHUUUU" the water concealed me. My IS is covered in dents and cracks, smoke was coming out of my chest and I think the waters on fire. Above me several IS's hovered in a circle and started unleashing hell.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "AHHHH!" my left wing broke off and disintegrated.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "UHHHHHHH!" my body armor began chipping off and sinking into the water.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "AAAUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" the shoulder pad on my right began to crack and pieces of my arm plating began to dent. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM….PEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Another wave of white energy came running at me. My energy shield only has 10 points left, I knew this is going to be it, squinting I could see the energy coming at me…

**(Normal POV)**

Vast clouds of steam flare up from the blue water where the enormous eruption took place, water vaporized in an instant and a mushroom cloud appeared. Hovering over the fast disappearing steam residue are the remaining IS pilots, not satisfied with the damage. All of them materialized a machine gun into their hands and began to fire everywhere.

Thousands of holes cut through the murky water. Each puncture pushed the water away, making a vortex of air bubbles and swirling water waves. The display from the firing looked like an army of piranhas eating its squirming prey alive.

Underneath the surface lied Ichika.

The projectiles weren't missing, but hitting him with accurate position, PING! CLANK! CRAACCK! The IS he's in, looked more like a piece of tarnished metal than a great weapon.

All over the IS visible cracks, dents, and holes were painted on it. Only the leg's and upper chest plate remained in tacked as the bullets swam at him.

Blood…

Wounds of various sizes covered Ichika and they each bled endless streams of red crimson, as the boy slowly sank down into the abyss. There were no bubbles coming out of his mouth.

After finishing the final rounds of ammunition left in their weapons, they descended down within an inch before touching the water and waited. Blood started to gradually rise upwards and merged into the water making it a punch like color.

Happy with the results they returned to the base…

"Yes for sure, the boy has been eliminated so we can begin the operations." A man spoke into his phone before someone answered back. "The other Orimura is still here, what do we do?" "It's okay we still have the back-up plan, besides we just want an audience nothing more" the man answered the person on the other side.

"Well if you say so, be here in thirty the last round is ahead, and I think she's going to doing something fishy."

BOOP!

The call ended, the man turned around and checked the damage reports.

"Tis, tis"

written on the paper he's holding, it listed:

24/30 IS's remaining

17/ 25 vehicles remaining

People active 81/127 remaining

"Damn that kid… she is going to be pissed at me" the man grumbled to himself before walking up to the warthog and jumping in. "LETS GO, 30 MINUTES TILL SHOW TIME!"

**(Scene change)**

A lap slammed into the side of a wall, it shattered into multiple pieces before individually falling down onto the ground. From where the lamp was thrown an enraged Chifuyu was screaming into her phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TRACE HIM!" she screeched into the phone.

"Well you see Chi-Chan, when I designed the IS each core was built with a tracker. Special kinds like the one I gave you can hide from mama so it can be quite hard to find them" a childish voice that can only belong to Tabane Shinonono could be heard coming out of the other end.

"Do I sound like I give a RATS-ASS!?" Chifuyu asked in an irritation.

"HHHHUUUU, CHI-CHAN my bunny ears are not approving of the language you just used. That is unwomanly you know, and can really chase away…" she was suddenly cut off

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me before I come over there and make you into rabbit stew."

Tabane instantly slapped her hand into her mouth like her life was depending on it.

"You are going to find him, I am going up into the judge's and official's counseling room to inform them about what might be a terrorist attack. AND when I get back you better have located him or else a shit storm will be brewing, understand."

"Oh! Chi-Chan is really scary when Ikkun is in danger, okay I'll try." Beep the conversation ended there.

Chifuyu's eyes are still read from what happened a few minutes ago. "Ichika where are you?"

- They are coming to siege the games stay there protect them DON'T COME FOR ME!

Remembering these words Chifuyu wondered to herself, what do these people want? She started to tear up again when the vivid images and the face of a half dead Ichika popped into her head.

"I will find you, just wait for me Ichika"

With that she opened her door and headed out…

On the opposite side of the hallway across Chifuyu's room, was a gleaming Yui. Written on her face you could tell she was trying to read Chifuyu's every movement and expression like something unseen was going to happen. Beep, Beep, Beep her phone started to vibrate from an incoming call.

"Yeah, who the hell is it?"

"The Orimura boy escaped but…"

There was a dead silence as an aura of pure dark energy started streaming out of Yui like she was melting. The man on the other side could also feel it and started to sweat a river before taking again "…ah it okay, um we found him and ah how do I put this he's dead so everything is under control." The aura slowly died down, as the man started to explain the current situations to her.

Several minutes later…

"Well if you say so, be here in thirty the last round is ahead, and I think she's going to doing something fishy." Yui said before closing her phone.

Yui held her place for a second. She was wondering what Chifuyu was up to, has she actually figured something out? She will ruin everything "I can't let that happen" she then strolled down into the hall.

**(Scene change) **

BANG! A violent fist thumped into the hard wooden table. "People might die if we need to hold off the tournament until everything is settled" stated an aggravated Chifuyu.

"I know this is hard on you, your brother warned us that some people are coming to take over the stadium, but the entire world's best IS pilots are here. I think we are in good hands" one of the judge officials said.

"Idiots, we need to do something now before it's too late" a black mist of energy was now swirling around Chifuyu as she stood over the several judges with a killing intent.

People have never seen this side of Chifuyu before. They have always seen her as an elegant woman and a figure of power to the great country of Japan, but this person standing in front of them is totally different. She is nerved wreaked, her eyes are puffy from sobbing, and everyone inside just computed her words and worries as irrational.

Even so she was still scary enough to make people think twice about what words they wanted to say. A Chifuyu like this can easily take off their heads if any poor choice of words came out of their mouth.

"Okay Miss Orimura, please calm down. With the sheer size of people cramped into this area people can die just by stomping on top of each other." an official said.

"Yes um… and if that happens even more trouble will be caused then prevented." Another judge added.

"So how about you get ready for this last battle, win this county a second title, and um we'll set a perimeter around the stadium and make sure that no terrorists if any will set foot in here."

Seeing that it was no use to convince them, Chifuyu nodded her head and stomped out the room, pushing the door shut with such a tremendous amount of energy that caused the wall to crack and break down.

"OH man, she's some crazy bitch" exclaimed one of the judges.

"Yeah she is, but we still need to set up that perimeter, what she was saying must be true, I can tell by her expressions that this is urgent."

RING! RING!

"Hum…" sorry guys I have to take this one, be back in a moment. One of the male judges got up and left the room.

**in parking lot **

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Orimura, she was getting a bit weird when she left her room, she went and had a meeting with all the judges and officials, you were there, so is the plan still operational or do we have even more complications?" a serous looking Yui questioned.

"Apparently that brother of hers got a little message out and a perimeter is being set around the stadium as we speak" the man stated.

"That's not good, most of the world's finest IS pilots are here. And there is only 10 more minutes until they arrive." Hearing this, the man cupped his chin and rolled his eyes up like an idea has sparked into his mind. "I will create a distraction at the east entrance, when the coast is clear I will direct you through."

"And how will you do that?" pondered Yui.

"I am predicting multiple combat IS's going to be surrounding the entrances. Several will be on top of the stadium, all I have to do is call a fake threat round them over and the stage is yours."

"What about Orimura? She still poses a great threat. If we don't get rid of her, she alone can probably take out all of us." Yui questioned again.

"Well isn't that why we kidnapped her brother?" answered the man rhetorically.

"He's dead."

… This time the silent one was the man. "… Well then, you and I plus the rest of us are pretty much fucked then."

BANG!

A giant purple metal hand disintegrated the pillar two inches away from the man's head. Yui's eyes began to give off a menacing red color, before she squeezed her fist and crumbled the pillar parts to dust and pieces.

"Okay listen to me you little shit, I will take her on. This little thing we are pulling her is just for and audience to show the world what this organization is capable of. I want to get out of this situation alive, but sometimes dramatic measures need to be taken to accomplish things. So make sure everything works out." With that Yui materialized her arm back to normal and left.

The man still in shock by her actions just stayed put and prayed, hoping that she didn't notice the warm stream of liquid pouring down his pants.

"OH man, she's even more of a scarier bitch" he said in an enthusiastic voice before hurrying out of there.

**(Chifuyu's room) **

"Tabane, did you find him?"

"Chi-Chan…"

Chifuyu froze, and the room temperature suddenly dropped to an uncomfortable winter climate. Tabane never used this tone of voice until something serous has accrued. "Um… how do I put this Chi-Chan, Ikkun can pilot an IS." Tabane spoke into the phone

"WHAT HOW?" Chifuyu's tone was not sad now, but more hopeful.

"He fought well trying to escape the base, but from what the data is showing… Ikkun is now… in heaven"

Dunk! ... BOOM!

"Chi- Chan, Chi- Chan are you there, answer me, CHI-CHAN! CHI-CHAN!"

The room that was once a beautiful living space has now turned into a pile of rubble ad broken objects and furniture. The thing is Chifuyu wasn't the one that caused the destruction….

**(Last scene different view)**

"… In heaven." The shock of what Tabane just said didn't register into Chifuyu's ears properly.

PEEWWWW!

Chifuyu jerked her head in the direction from where the noise was coming from… **BOOOOOM! **An unusual amount of energy bombarded the room with great force. Chifuyu still startled by the sudden change of events only had enough time to deploy half of her IS before the gigantic fireball kicked her out of the room into the hall way and into a different room.

Cough* Cough*

Now fully suited Chifuyu pushed herself off the ground. Debris and wreckage covered her, a wall of dust and smoke blocked her view. Several fires began and caused a chain reaction of alarms and water dowsers, causing the entire place to get soaked.

Chifuyu got up, there were shards of everything scattered across the floor and a ghostly figure walking out of her room. When the smoke started to get compressed from the sprinkling of water the figure turned to face Chifuyu.

"What's up Bitch?"

It's Yui. She was not wearing her regular purple IS though. Covering her entire body except her head was an IS unknown to the world. It is black, there are stripes of beaming purple lights coming from all her cracks and in her hand is a 10ft energy sword that was putting out a red color.

Her armor also changed dramatically. Unlike most IS's that had two side guards floating around the wearers shoulder they were connected to her back more like wings. Her armor had more of a serpent like design engraved with plating and padding, and her body unlike her usual IS had a full body chest plate and mobile torso casings.

Chifuyu just stared at her. Her hair which was no longer in a ponytail is now wet, and has dropped down lushly all the way to her hips. The dissipating smoke along with the water dripping down her IS and body made her look like a princess coming out of a hot steam bath. She is just too ridiculously beautiful.

"Yui, what the hell have you done!?" Chifuyu yelled out loud in a demanding tone.

Yui gave off a little smile before walking up a little closer. This made Chifuyu activate her Yukihira Nigata and crouch into a fighting position.

"You still haven't figured it out yet haven't you? Well then this should give you a better understanding." Yui lifted her left hand that was clutched into a fist. She opened it up and a black shirt fell out of it and floated down onto the ground.

It is Ichika's uniform.

Chifuyu stared at the piece of tattered cloth as it floated down. The place went soundless apart from the water droplets hitting the floor and fading sizzles from the fire.

"If you didn't know already he's dead, my accomplices made him suffer after a little incident, they told me he cried like a baby as they shot him to pieces then left him for dead as he sunk beneath the ocean." Yui laughed out loud at the thought.

CLANK! Yui stopped laughing as Chifuyu wallowed through the tarnished hall getting ever so closer to her by the second. "So it seems that you still have fighting left in you let's do…" before she could finish her sentence Chifuyu blurred in front of her.

Chifuyu's eyes showed neither compassion nor sympathy, her face was dour and drained from emotions. Written across this her face Yui could tell Chifuyu has nothing left to lose and seeks vengeance.

BOOOM!

A giant fist crashed into Yui's abdomen. The force hitting her created a sonic boom scattering metal parts everywhere. Even though Yui is wearing the new second generation IS model (The Black Rook), the punch made her intestines cringe. She was sent flying into a wall several yards away.

"AH! Cough* cough*" blood squirted out of her mouth like a fountain. Lying on a bed of broken wall parts and objects, Yui rolled her head to get a view of the place. Chifuyu was getting closer and she still had a dead face that resembled an ice princess.

The hit caused Yui to bleed out, but wasn't too severe. Brushing off the junk on top of her, she got back up. A bit dizzy from the blow she shook her head to concentrate and looked into her scanner for damage readings. 750/800 percent power only problem is her torso armor is now missing several parts and has a massive dent in it.

Yui whipped the fresh blood off her face with her arm then spat at Chifuyu missing by several inches.

"You ready to die mother fucker" Chifuyu said almost in a yandere tone.

The smoke finally disappeared and the water stopped spraying, they both made eye contact for a long five seconds then charged at each other.

**(Several hundred feet down in the Pacific Ocean) **

In the mercy dark waters lies a white IS on top of a bed of coral, well what's left of it. The once smooth and shiny armor bits are now scratched, battered, ripped, dented and a myriad of other damages.

A little light is flashing off and on again like a dying light bulb in the middle of its chest.

Blink, blink Ichika opened his eyes like he just woke up from a terrible nightmare. The environment he's in is cloudy and plain blank white.

"Shit I must have died… fuck me"

"Ichika-kun that is inappropriate."

Ichika jolted upwards, this is no heaven it the place he was in just before he piloted the IS. Standing above him was Natasha. Still beautiful as ever, Ichika was lost in a daze. "You know staring is rude if you stare too long" she said.

In a flash Ichika's head averted the other way. "AW, look at all the damage you did to my Byakushiki." Natasha frowned.

"Byakushiki what is that?"

Natasha pointed in a direction, Ichika got up and skimmed through the area looking for the place she was pointing at.

In the flowery meadow Ichika made out a little girl that is probably the same age as him, she was almost an exact carbon copy of Natasha, only differences were that she has black hair instead of blonde and her face could only be described as divine.

"A girl why is she lying there is something wrong?" Ichika said worryingly.

"Baka, she's my Byakushiki the IS you were controlling." exclaimed Natasha.

"What how is that possible?" before Ichika could say anymore he and Natasha warped into the meadow besides Byakushiki. Ichika looked down at the girl who that was sitting there. She's covered in bruise and scratches like she had just been hit by a car.

"Oh…" it finally click for Ichika, this girl in front of him was the IS he was in. She took all the damage in that fight and is now covered in bruises because of him.

"I am sorry" Ichika with tears.

The girl made a sympatric face then got up and patted Ichika on the head. "Byakushiki …"

She opened her mouth "it is okay master, I will recover in a few minutes, and you can call me Yūdaina" she said before giving off a smile.

"Oh, Ichika-kun you're cheating on me with her that's unfair" Natasha said jealously.

Ichika laughed a little and averted his attention to Yūdaina again. Her wounds were already getting better, "Um… so you where the one that helped me back there right?"

Yūdaina nodded shyly. "Thank-you" he then hugged her. Yūdaina startled by this began blushing like crazy.

Ichika felt a yanking on his shirt. He turned around to find a puffy face Natasha gleaming at him. He hugged her also.

Several minutes later…

"Master, when we were searching through the files I took an image of all the papers and saved them into my memory." Yūdaina said to Ichika.

"Really can I see them Yūdaina?" Ichika asked, she closed her eyes and unexpectedly a bright light appeared in front of them. PLOP, all across the floor were scattered papers and pictures. She memorized the entire file and created them.

Reading and skimming through the files Ichika and Natasha found out that the people were planning to achieve world recognition and to seal all of the IS's in the stadium.

"There was one more file, but I couldn't get the image in time" Yūdaina told them.

"We need to stop them" Ichika said

"It's too late, you have been in this dream state for about an hour and the operation started 35 minutes ago." Natasha said. Ichika rose up "Well then get me out of here again, I am going to help and fight them"

Natasha shook her head in disapproval, but gets up and touches Ichika, sliding her hand across his face. "My prince if this is the last time we see each other can you do me a favor."

Natasha was really like a princess talking to her knight as he gets ready for battle. "Of course anything" Ichika said.

"Close your eyes"

Ichika knew what she was about to do next, he watched enough Asian dramas to understand the concept, and instead leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her face turned a bright red, even though it was only a little peck it was still enough to send blood rushing across her face.

"Not so dense now right?" he smiled.

Behind him Yūdaina puffed out her cheeks "Master you are a playboy" and like that she turned into a little light ball and hovered into Natasha's hands. "Are you ready?"

Ichika nodded, this time Natasha place the ball of light against Ichika's left chest and he began to ascend upwards into the sky. "HEY IF YOU SURVIVE REMEMBER THE PROMISE!" Natasha cried out while waving her hand at him.

**(Back to beneath the ocean)**

BAAAZZZZZZIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Light immerged and brightened the gloomy water. The IS that was tattered and destroyed was now a gleaming piece of amour. All the designs are the same, but the metal was now a really shiny and silvery white, wherever there was a little crack blue light shined out of it carving out all the details and the black has lessened.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ichika opened his eyes again, the interior of the helmet was the same but the projections were different. Each little text box and data reading are now more clear, and the energy meter reads 1000 almost twice the amount the original suit had.

Ichika bent over and stood up, the pressure under the ocean didn't even affect him. Everything actually felt weightless. Little creepy fishes swam by him they too were in aw from the enthralling presence of his IS.

"Okay Yūdaina, show me your new upgrades."

The wings flapped down his feet produced a bright light. Bubbles started to encage him making a nice looping effect. The IS squatted down and…

FOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Ichika was going so fast a friction barrier started to engulf around him, it was almost like falling into Earth's atmosphere and catching on fire, but underwater.

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

A giant tidal wave erupted out of the ocean bed and out shot an object. The IS was going so fast that it presented itself as a shooting star coming out of the ocean to people on a beach. "How long before we get to the Mondo Grosso Yūdaina?" Ichika asked. A little bar came into sight on the bottom right hand corner and it read 83 miles, then a timer popped up on the top center counting down from 2 minutes.

"But before we do that can we make a fast stop?"

**(Ichika POV)**

What the hell did they do to the stadium? The place looked more like a giant bowl of fire than a great monument. Even from a mile radius the fire and is clears as day. Getting closer I see people screaming and running across the place like a mad house, there are ambulances on the spot and the sound of thundering gun fire everywhere.

"Yūdaina tell me the current situation." A little circle on my screen locked onto a police officer and audited his voice into my sound system.

"Sir, send everyone you got! Some people were able to escape and run to the nearest safety zone, but others are now trapped and being held hostage. We can't do anything for the people in the arena, they are caught in between the cross fire of both parties, but we can tell that they have most of the VIPs locked in the upper second deck!" the man yelled.

"Yūdaina, find the upper deck, we need to rescue those people!"

**(Normal POV)**

The hallway is nearly pitching dark. All the lights inside the building were cut to confuse the people during the attack. Taps could be heard as three people ran across the long hall. The person taking the lead is a rather tall man with blond hair dressed in a black suit, he's Caucasian and in his early thirties.

There was a woman next to him, she has long blonde blond hair and is wearing a fancy red gown. She is round the same ages as the man, and had a very worried expression that ran across her beautiful face. "Damn I knew I should have brought my IS too." She said.

The man is carrying a little girl in his right arm and holding the hand of his wife in the other leading them towards an elevator door.

"Cecilia, please keep quiet, the bad people might find us if you don't stop whining dear" the man whispered with a heavy British accent.

The little girl he's carrying had a medium long blonde curly hair and a little hair strap separating her bangs, and is wearing a white dress that fell all the way down to her knees. She was cry and making some really annoying noise due to the change of circumstances.

BOOOOOOMMMM!

A sudden explosion caused the room in front to blow up sending chunks of wall flying across the floor. Out came an IS carrying a rather large double barrel plasma canon. The IS is green and the pilot was a girl in her late twenties with a scar that ran eye down to her cheek. She turned and looked at them.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said while giving them a little evil grin.

"Honey here take Cecilia, and run" the man said in an aggressive manner. He gently placed the little girl into the woman's hands and faced the IS pilot. The woman looked hesitant and looked like she wanted to stay, but the man urged her to go. He turned around to face the IS pilot, "You know I can squish you like a bug right" she said a confident voice.

He didn't care and ran at her.

She slipped a little laugh and swung her hand at him in a slapping manner. The little energy generated from the swing caused him to fling several feet back into a wall. THUNK! Blood leaked out of his mouth and he fell face first into the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed the woman and kid as they ran to his side.

Cough* cough* "what are you doing, didn't I tell you to get out of here" the man said still with blood dripping out of his mouth. "We're not going to leave you" the woman said while crying. The man looked up, and toughed the woman's face and turned his head to get a good look at his daughter. "Sorry I couldn't be the father you always wanted" he said before closing his eyes.

"OH, how sad" the IS pilot said in a sarcastic manner "Now get your asses over her before I do to you what I did to him."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

"Huh?" something white crashed into the room. It flipped a few feet and bashed into another room causing even more destruction and carnage.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" the girl IS pilot said as she walked up to the hole in the wall.

The woman and girl were too busy tending to the man that they completely forgot about the situation. Until…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A green IS suddenly lunched out of the hole, across the hall into the other room. Stunned by the turn of events the two girls twisted their head to the green IS that is now laying on a floor of broken wall, then back to the hole it came out of. A gleaming white figure walked out of the rubble.

The figure bewitched the two of them, the IS revivified the place, turning the dark hallway into a stream of light. The whole figure looked like a mechanical angle sent from heaven. Even though the armor had dents and chippings coving it the sparkling flawless aura of pure power alone could take anyone's breath away, to them this is the exact image of a…

White Knight

The figure didn't even look at them as it walked across the hall and grabbed the green IS with its right hand and lifted her up.

Cough* cough* "How, I killed you, we killed you, we saw you skin into the ocean, why are you alive?" There was no response from the other figure instead he lifted his left hand a plucked off her green hair pin.

In an instant the green armor vaporized into dust and the pin sucked the partials into it like a black hole. The girl fainted and the white IS dropped her onto the bed in the room. It then walked out and stood over the two girls and the fallen man.

The IS tilted its head in a way that the girls could tell meant sorrow, it then raised its right hand to its head and yanked upwards. A puff of steam escaped from the cracks connecting the helmet to the body. As the IS pulled its helmet off they both let out a loud gasp when they saw the face of the pilot.

"You're a BOY!" the little girl shouted and pointed at him. "How is this possible?" the woman said in wonder.

To them Ichika brought out a sense of mystery that put off an angelic shine. Even though his face had bruises and loads of blood smears, it magnified Ichika's presents even more, like they were in the presents of a white knight that came back from a long boundless battle to rescue them.

Who is this boy, he so majestic, do men like this really exist in this world? He being a boy and piloting an IS is unheard of. He must be a saint that has come in our time of need. They both thought.

"What's you name young man?" the woman asked. Ichika didn't answer he just shifted his position and pressed his hand onto the fallen man's chest in a CPR fashion. BUZZZ! BUZZZ! Electricity pumped out of the IS's metallic hand jolting the man's body. Then Ichika slowly leaned in and listened.

…thump… thump…thump…

Ichika face the two and smiled "He's alive" the boy said to them in a soft voice.

No one said a word. Tears began to descent down both the girls' checks and down their chins. Cough* cough* cough* the man woke up. "Am I alive?" the man muttered…

His question never got to be answered because hugging and cling to him are his wife and daughter and that was all he needed to know. Satisfied by the results Ichika got up and put his helmet back into place. He then walked to a room and punched through the wall.

_***rattling noise***_

The figure returned several seconds later with a medical pack, and placed the box next to the three. "Wrap the places that hurt with this, and take one or two of these tablets it helps ease the pain." And then he looked up to the woman who is still memorized, and held his hand down to her. In his palms is the green hair clip he took off the other girl.

"Use this IS to get your family out of danger ma'am" and gently laid the pin it in her hand.

Ichika turned around and began to walk away when he heard someone shouting at him. "Wait you, what is your name!?" the little blonde girl asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned around like a superhero still no reply.

_**FOSH!**_ His wings on sprung out like a real angel and with a fast rocket noise shot him out of the hall way.

**(Mondo Grosso arena) **

In the stadium corpse of people are scattered everywhere. Explosions erupted in every direction and filled the place with holes and crater the size of cars. IS plots are now fighting each other on the ground and in the air. Several vehicles with mounted weapons gave the terrorist IS's heavy firing support. The place now resembled a war zone

Due to the games, most of the pilots couldn't fight because their IS needed to be repaired. Projectiles of all sorts flew across the place in every direction. Even the most skilled IS pilots are being shot out of the sky and mowed down by the heavy artillery fire from the terrorists group.

Across the arena blood and guts dyed the floor, bodies of good and bad IS pilots are disseminated far and wide. Some of them are even fist fighting to the death, punching each other until their mechanical armor turned into a hunk of twisted metal.

On the far end a cluster of combat type IS's were being shot in every direction. "EVEYONE WE NEED TO SLIPT UP OR WE'LL ALL GET KILLED, DRAW THEM AWAY FORM THE CAVILIANS!" shouted the leader.

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ! The group split and tried to draw the enemy IS's to a different location, but one of the girl's IS has nearly ran out of power.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK REQUESTING BACK UP OF ANY SORT!" she yelled into her transmission device before her IS energy level hit zero. The armor stayed in place, but is no longer able to give protection. She turned around and a bullet hit her in the chest instantly killing her.

"I got another one" said an enemy IS. Who then walked up to the corpse and grabbed her locket which in turn materialized the armor into it. "This is just too fun" the girl piloting the IS then flew off and started attacking another person.

However the center of the attention was directly focused in the middle of the arena. The middle was cleared off because neither side of the parties wanted to get near that place. They have good reason for that too, because at that very moment two goddesses off destruction were facing off against each other.

A left hook hit the side of Yui's head, she shook it off and uppercut Chifuyu. Chifuyu grabbed Yui's second incoming punch and twisted it to her advantage and started jabbing with all her might into Yui's left rib cage. Yui's IS was built to take powerful hits, but calling Chifuyu's punches powerful was an understatement.

"AAAHHHHH!" Yui screamed as more blood trickled out of her mouth. She twirled around and loosened Chifuyu's grip and sent a roundhouse kick into Chifuyu's belly pushing her back a few feet.

"COME ON BITCH!" Yui screeched and ran at her. Chifuyu stood her ground and took Yui's advance head on. Metal bits chipped off and Chifuyu shifted her stance flinging Yui into the arena wall.

Chifuyu rocketed towards Yui with Yukihira Nigata pointed straight at her head. Yui scooted the other direction just in time, Chifuyu's blade crashed into the wall splitting several rows of bleachers and concrete reinforcements. Yui span around and landed a kick into Chifuyu's hand hurling the blade across the arena.

She kicked again aiming it at Chifuyu's temple, but Chifuyu saw it coming and punched her leg. They held their places, Yui's leg started to shake and Chifuyu's arm began to tremble. All the energy generated by the force of impact caused dust to fly in a 360 degree radius.

Like a dance, they both let go of their stance and twisted there body in a punching position. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yui shrieked "AAAAAHHHHH!" Chifuyu cried.

_***CLANK!***_

The two women hooked each other in the face causing them both to hurl across the arena floor creating two massive depressions that stretched into a line. Both of them hammered into several pillars forming two dust clouds that merged into one causing the fight to stop momentarily.

The dust cleared up and the damage is clearly shown. IS parts are disheveled across the floor, and blood splatter covered every other yard. Chifuyu got up and looked across the arena, there were virtually no IS pilots left to hold off the terrorists, and some simply just surrender. The ones who could keep fighting are surrounded and being beaten to a bloodstained pulp.

"YOU'VE LOST!"

Chifuyu snapped her head back to face Yui. This woman is just astounding, with blood oozing out of her mouth, and bruises decorated all over her face, she's still managed to smile. Bits of armor fell to the ground as she tried to casually walk onwards to meet Chifuyu, who could clearly tell several bones in Yui's body had broken from there brawl. "Just admit it you dirty bitch, you've lost and I've won" she boasted while raising her hands into the air like a victor.

Chifuyu herself looked pretty beaten down. Her face is also covered in blood and her IS started to fall apart just standing there. Her hands were lowered and blood poured out of the armor, the metal protecting her flesh has long ago chipped off, and the only parts still intact were several finger joints and dented knuckles.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Enemy IS descended down surrounding her in each direction. They're pointing an assortment of weaponry at her just itching to pull the trigger.

_**BOOM!**_ Everyone turned to look at what has transpired, the second upper viewing deck suddenly combusted in flames. Several objects volleyed out of the explosion. With closer inspection the objects looked like they are clashing into another object before blowing up in midair and plummeting down.

"YOU GUYS, GET OVER THERE AND CHECK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" demanded Yui. The fatigue troops nodded and began to fly over there. "Do you surrender or do you still have energy left to fight me?" Yui snapped. Chifuyu looked at her monitor, her APX system has lost communication, and she is down to 32 percent energy, with Yui still retaining over 250 percent.

Yui slanted her head, her eyebrows tweaked to an angle that expressed "Really?" and began to chuckle. _**BOSH!**_ Yui whizzed fiercely at Chifuyu with light speed. Chifuyu could see Yui's fist coming at her, but just didn't bother to move. She's right I can't win this battle. Closer and closer she came, Chifuyu closed her eyes anticipating the finishing blow. _**REEEEKKKKKK!**_ Chifuyu opened her eyes a white IS appeared right in front of her…

Ichika came just in time.

Chifuyu is dumbstruck, someone has come to rescue her who can this person be? The figure is blotted and demolished the white IS armor is covered in blood and over a third of its pieces were missing. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" howled Yui. The figure gripped onto her fist with little effort and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The IS screamed before sending a cataclysmic punch into Yui's face. A repercussion wave caused the rocks on the ground to spring up and dust to branch out. In slow motion Yui's face looked like someone wacked her with a bat. Blood sprang out of her nose and mouth while her eyes rolled up to reveal her sclera.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!**_

The full power of the blow directed her face into the ground creating an immense caldera making more dirt puffed out. The white IS didn't stop there it got behind her body and lifted her up wards in a get ready to break her back position, and slammed her into the ground repeatedly. Yui looked like and over used rag doll.

The IS finally stopped after the bloody meat in his hand finally stopped moving. It let her slump to the ground with a thud. The IS spun around to look at Chifuyu. She didn't know what to do, but stare at the figure. It got a little closer, and she backed up like the IS was some barbarian. Blood wept of every crack and hole and has already begun to dry and chip off.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

_**BANG!**_Ichika's knees dropped to the floor, clank! Pieces of armor fell off. Ichika looked down to where he felt a flow of cold air. The certain area on his body has a little hole in it, blood fizzled out. _**CLANK!**_Ichika met the ground with a thump.

Chifuyu quivered up, she walked up to the white figure and turned its body to face her. Part of the helmet was already ripped out to unveiled part of Ichika's eye, noise and lips.

Drip… drip…drip

"No"… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound echoed across the arena. "Please don't die Ichika, you can, NOOOOOO!" Chifuyu pleaded as she held Ichika in her arms.

Cough*Cough*

Chifuyu looked up Yui still flat on the ground, she spat some blood out of her mouth and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Cough* cough* it's no use, we have won!"

Chifuyu let Ichika down softly and proceeded walking towards Yui. "AHHHHHHH!" Chifuyu sent a punch into Yui's stomach causing more blood to eject out of her mouth.

Cough* cough* "HAHAHA! You see I never planned for any of this to go down this way, but since you and your shit brother got in the way we're all going to die now!" Yui mocked. "I can see them coming…"

Chifuyu turned around, no one was there. A faint hissing noise could be heard, it got louder and louder, Chifuyu raised her head to witness an appalling sight. Thousands of gigantic missiles filled the sky in every direction. BEEP! BEEP! A warning reading missile threat 20 miles ahead five minutes till impact flashed all over Chifuyu's screen before running out of power.

RRIIIIMMMMMMP! CLANK!

"What the fuck!" Chifuyu's IS broke down and rematerialized back to its stationary form. Cough* cough* cough* "HAHAHAHAHA! This can't get any better, you the white knight that protected Japan form that missile attack five years ago will now meet your end in the same way." Yui boasted one last time.

Chifuyu didn't have time to ponder how Yui knew her other identity. She ran over to Yui "BITCH! TELL ME HOW TO FUCKING STOP THEM?!" she barked slapping Yui repeatedly across the face trying to get an answer.

CLUNG! CLANK!

Chifuyu ran her eyes to where Ichika's body was laying a moment ago. It's no longer there "WHAT THE?!" Chifuyu squalled. Her heart began to pound. She shook her head franticly trying to locate Ichika. She got off Yui and sprinted to the blood pond on the ground. A line streaked several feet in a direction and disappeared.

Drip, Drip,

Something red dropped down next to her. She looked up a little shadow is blocking the sun while giving off an even brighter gleam. The figure descended down a little bit, its white armor still covered in blood, it lifted out its hand and a gigantic blade formed into them. Chifuyu recognized the sword instantly it is her Yukihira Nigata. "No he isn't going to…"

"DON'T DO IT ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

**(Current situation view) **

People held each other at as they saw the missiles approach ever so closer to seal their fates. People were crying, some were running the other direction, others just held there family in a deep embracement anticipating the obvious last few minutes of their lives.

Across the globe, people are gawking in anticipation in front of TVs and other media devices as video footage broadcasted. The news reporter record the entire scene, describing what has currently took place. Fire consumed the stadium, people stepping over each other, crying, and ambulances at the scene resembled a holocaust.

The reporter scanned the area revealing all the deaths and destruction, the camera stopped to a close crowd of people. A little blonde girl pointed up into the sky at a figure. "It's the boy that saved us mother, he is going to stop the missiles!"

Commotion among the people could be heard, no longer were they scared, but more of in enactment.

"A boy controlling an IS that is impossible."

"No it is true, I have seen him with my own eyes, and he rescued us" a Caucasian lady stated.

"Yes the IS saved us as well" another person said.

The camera zoomed in to get a better observation of the mysterious figure. "My god…"

A bloodied white figure hovered above the stadium welding a giant sword.

The world has literally stopped to a standstill. Hologram projectors on the outside of the stadium flashed open and closed in to get a full body shot of the IS. Bloodied and battle worn, the IS looked like it is standing in the sky more than flying. People around the world immersed themselves as the shot appeared on screen, instantly burning the image into their minds.

Dents, cracks, missing pieces didn't faze the people, this person is their guardian. The shot moved to the IS's face, the helmet concealed Ichika's identity to the world, but the missing pieces clearly showed the feature that of a boys.

"IT'S THE WHITE KNIGHT!" someone in the crowed shouted.

Then slowly one by one everyone there, and beyond began to chant those two words echoing across the world.

White Knight

White Knight

White Knight,

White Knight,

WHITE KNIGHT!

**(Ichika POV)**

"…I am sorry Chifuyu-nee, but I have to do this."

I looked faced the incoming missiles, all of them looked as if they were specifically targeted at me only.

"There are so many of them, Yūdaina are you sure we can take down all of them?" No response, an empty sensation overwhelmed my body. The thought of dying alone wasn't comfortable. "It's okay master, I am here with you until the end" a soft voice popped into my head.

It is as if my mind and body has become one with Yūdaina at that very moment, I can feel renewed confidence flow through my body. I feel in peace, this is the moment for no regret, I can do this.

"Yūdaina how much energy can you project out?" I asked

"I have enough to stop all the missiles, but I don't know if I have enough to get us back, the explosions could incinerate us as well."

I let this sink in to my head for a second. "Master, have you said your last good-byes to everybody?"

I nodded.

The missiles came ever so closer like a raging storm cloud. I took a deep breath, and pointed the blade at the missiles. "Let's do this Yūdaina".

A colossal explosion of energy shot out of the blade and wrapped the entire area and coast with a force field.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"

An immense light blinds the entire coast.

(**Stadium view)**

The volley of missiles collided with the force field. None of them made it through. The people stared into the intense orange and red fireballs hitting the projected energy. It is as if you were standing behind an impenetrable glass wall as a nuke hit it.

Each explosion sent ripples across the force field creating a water like effects, but the IS stood its ground. It is like the biggest firework show to ever be held. The waves never stopped coming.

The IS cried a fierce roar that could easily blocked the noise made by the explosions and began pushing the force field frontwards to the ocean. Suddenly an extraordinary light swooped across the land blinding the people momentary and disappeared.

Everyone stood still. The wind blew swiftly bring in the fresh salty ocean sent along with it. The sun began to rise to bring in a new day. But the white IS was nowhere to be seen.

Down at the arena Chifuyu fell to her knees with a dead expression and fainted…

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I have a busy schedule to attend too, finals will be coming up, and there is like 30 more days until summer vacation. I won't be able to write anything until then so the next chapter should come out sometime around June 20****th****. **

**IF YOU LIKE PLEASE FAVORITE/FALLOW. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW. (THE MORE PEOPLE LIKE THE MORE I WRITE)**

**SPREAD THIS FIC TO OTHERS.**

**KRIMMY2 OUT.**


	3. Don't cry

**I NEED A BETA, NO ONE IS REPLYING, PM ME TO TELL ME IF YOU ARE WILLING TO HELP OUT! **

**This went into development hell for about three weeks. I literally finished this chapter at like 7:00 pm today (the 19****th****) I rushed some parts so it might sound very choppy (I might come back to this doc and fix some grammar later, so grammar Nazis be warned), and just to let readers know writing this stuff is hard, but it's fun.**

**Be warned author's creativity**

**Chapter 3 **

**(Houki's POV)**

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, who introduced herself before, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR or student homeroom meeting," she said, lifting her hands up in a friendly gesture.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses. Man, her breasts are big. How does she look so casual? I feel jealous. I can't believe she is wearing that outfit, I can practically see half of your pink bra you know. I yelled at her in my mind.

"Okay then, everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~" she finished.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

The class that I am placed in this year is class one. There are a total of 29 students in here, including me. I don't understand why they can't fit an even 30 in here because there is an empty desk in the middle of the front row.

The reason I am in this situation is because of my older sister, Tabane Shinonono. She is the creator of the IS or Infinite Stratos. The IS are an exoskeleton powered suit that were originally made to for outer space expeditions ten years ago. During the first month of these systems' release, a mysterious hacker sent over 2,000 ballistic cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan.

That was when the first White Knight incident occurred. The IS neutralized 1,221 of the missiles with a sword and the rest were shot down with energy weapons, something no country in the world had the technology of producing. Since the IS had a faceless pilot and no allegiance, many countries sent mobilized weapons to capture or destroy it.

Their plans failed, the White Knight was able to fend off its attackers. Five years later a new White Knight this time revealing the pilot as a boy, but with no traceable identity. He appeared during another terrorist attack on the Second Mondo Grosso, which is considered the biggest massacre in history.

Not to mention how many times I had to move around and Ichika… I was never able to tell him my true feelings.

"..."

Yamada Maya-sensei's big eyes met with mines. "Um, Shinonono-san, can you introduce yourself, it's your turn." -smile

I stood up. "Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Shinonono Houki. I hope we can spend the next year together as friends, um, that is all" I sat down and hoped that was good enough.

The door suddenly slammed open and I could sense a familiar aura. Yep it's Chifuyu, Ichika's older sister. She is wearing a black tight fitting skirt, and a formal suit that help show her tall and slim body line, which resembles someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. In her left hand, she held a chip board and... Wait is that blood stains?

During the second Mondo Grosso, her life completely took a 180 degree turn. Apparently, Ichika was also at the tournament and was one the many casualties in the battle. There was no funeral, the only thing they could find left of him was some blood and a really tattered school uniform. The ambulance found her in the middle of the stadium out cold.

No prisoners were taken in, due to the terrorist having IS's they freely escaped. Along with the big crowd there, police couldn't tell whether the people were civilians or not, and had to let everyone leave.

I came to visit her the same night she woke up in the hospital. Every encounter we had when Ichika was alive always felt stern. She was always strict to him and almost never showed any companion to him besides maybe an occasional smile and pat on the head. Even so, I could still feel the love she had for him.

That night when Tabane and I opened the door to greet her, a man was already there talking to her, he didn't stay long, he left after giving her a little disc. We got over there and sat next to her. She wasn't as badly injured, but her facial expression showed everything, the sorrow, regret, and anger.

We never saw each other after that. I heard she retired a few days later and moved to Germany. Who would have thought that she would come back and become a teacher? She walked up to the front desk and prepared her speech.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them until they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks,

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression. She sat down onto her chair and put her palm across her face. She sighed "Another year with a class full of idiots. Maya, did you pick these nuts or did the school board just decides to give me the crazies?"

Hey! That's a little mean, don't you think? I suddenly froze, mid mined. I could feel someone watching me. I looked and saw an uncomfortable sight. Chifuyu is staring at me, our eyes met for a few seconds before she pulled her head away and stood up again. "OKAY CLASS LETS GET STARTED!"

And so it begins.

-Several class periods later-

Uh, it's break time. That was horrible, she just doesn't give us any slack. I need to get some fresh air. Ah, it's nice out here on the school rooftop. The building is spectacular, the grass is green, and leveled perfectly it feels like a nice little park.

I went up to the rail guard to get a full view from above. Wow! You can see everything up here.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Hu?" I turned around, "AH! Orimura-sensei, what are you doing here?" She looked at me with a puzzled face and walked up to the railing too. "Probably the same thing you came up here for, some fresh air, right?"

"Uh yeah," I answered.

"You know, we haven't seen each other in five years, but for some reason I can still remember who you are just by looking at you Houki, but you really need to change your hair style." she said.

Now this is a surprise, she still remembers me, well, of course she remembers me, and I've met and talked with her several dozen times. And what's wrong with my hair style, your hair is exactly the same too. "Oh, and congratulations on the world kendo championship, I saw on the newspaper that you got first place." Chifuyu added.

There is no more talking between us.

The wind is timid and gave off a little blow tousling my hair which is in a twin ponytail. I don't know if I had a death wish or something, but the moment seemed right to ask her the question that has always been bothering me.

"Do you miss him?"

She turned her head to face me. Oh man, she's going to throw me off roof, I knew it!

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Oh thank god, break is over, I can run away now. Just when I turned around and was about to run the other direction-

"Every day."

I stopped and turned around "What?" I said in a dumbfound manner.

"I miss him, there hasn't been a day that has gone by where I don't think about him." Silence… "Now, get back to class or I will mark you tardy."

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..." Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently, "I know this is the first day and all, but we would like to take you all to the outstate arena, so all of you can get a better look at how an IS is used and controlled." She added.

"KYAAA—! Does that mean we are going to be able to wear the IS and move around with it!" One of the girls screamed.

"Quiet down!" roared Chifuyu, "None of you will be able to use one until you learn the basics, we are heading down to the arena now to show you the many things that an IS unit can perform."

Stillness.

Yamada-sensei decided to break the ice and blurt out, "Well you heard her class, let's get GOING!" Running up to the door, then opening it for the students.

This academy is huge, buildings along with dorms that are built here go onwards and never seem to stop they are almost like skyscrapers. The class and I are walking to the huge arena built for testing IS capabilities plus new units and often times, to battle each other.

The arena itself is pretty big, I have seen and went in it several times. It's about a fourth of a mile long, and has enough seats to fill in at least 3000 plus people. They really like the colors white, blue, and black which is literally what most of the building here are colored and painted.

The designs look like a mixture between a football stadium, and an arc bridge. There are fancy metal loops here and there, and the sky above is actually an energy force field. There are long steel cables that hook up into a triangle which suspend the entire gym structure into an oval like shape.

This school is near the ocean and is connected to Japan like a little peninsula. We are connected to Japan by a long train way, the school is so massive, the first thing someone would see when they come from the east is this school.

When I walk around here by myself, the scenery here reminds me more of a stroll in the country side then an actual school. No wonder students from all across the world come here to study the environment is pure, fresh, and peaceful.

We stopped several yards away from the opening entrance. "Okay we have arrived, I will take you around and show you the place and equipment stored here, Orimura-sensei can't be here because something urgent has come up"

"WHAT!? Where is Chifuyu-sama!" all my classmates squalled, Oh my god how annoying can these people get?

"AW, don't be so disappointed, she will be meeting up with us shortly." Yamada-sensei said before gesturing all of us to come along.

As we walked onwards Yamada-sensei began her lecture. "Well class we are at the storage room where all the IS's that belong to this school are held. We have a total of 50 units here."

One of the girls raised her hand, I think her name is Kiyoka Aikawa "Uh, Yamada-sensei, I have a question."

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering, if there is only 467 IS cores made why are there so many IS around the world?" hum that is actually a good question, I don't even know, yeah why is that, I thought to myself.

"That is a good question Kiyoka-chan, well as you already know there is 467 cores, but they are separated into groups. There are three groups, specials cores that allow the IS to read and adapt to the pilot. Regular cores, which are made out of stable energy which can be harnessed in order to activate other IS's. That is why there are so many IS's in the world. And finally Grand cores that chose the pilot, these kinds are very special, they act like regular cores, but when it settles with a pilot they actually submerge into the pilot's mind almost like becoming one. And once that happens the IS will only ever be piloted by that person."

"So the special cores are like the ones the representative cadets have right?"

"That is exactly right"

"And the regular cores are powering the ones that are stored in this school, and used for training?"

"Um hum"

"So what about the grand cores Yamada-sensei?"

"Well… that's a hard one you see we really don't understand the reason why, but they chose only seem to choose certain people. We only have a little information on these kinds of events by constant testing and observation."

"So you mean there are people out there that can pilot and IS with a grand core?"

"Yes, but this phenomenon has only ever been recorded once, and we still don't know why the core did so.

"OH REALLY, WHO, WHO!" my classmates screamed in anticipation. I too, am eager to hear the answer.

"YOU'RE TEACHER CHIFUYU ORIMURA!" Yamada-sensei said in joy. My ears began to blister as everyone besides me not including Yamada-sensei stared to scream.

"OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!"

"YEAH! Chifuyu-sama really is the queen!"

"I don't deserve to be her student!"

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone and let's continue on with the tour, if we don't hurry we'll miss the upperclassmen demonstration." Yamada-sensei said trying to tranquil everyone back to normal. "Everyone let's get going!"

**(NORMAL POV)**

The corridors are vast inside the arena, if the place wasn't an arena people might have thought that the structure is actually a military base. There are 5 levels in the arena, bottom stage where combat and training is held. Second stage where IS are lunched from, the third and fourth stages are bleachers and seats for viewers, and the fifth department, which is a deck above that serves as a valance and security quarter.

Inside the fifth department, there is a high security room that only staff can enter. The front door way is made out of steel and over layered with a ballistic material. The hallway that the room was made in is no different from the other hallways inside the arena.

Each of the walls are a light peach color, the floor is made out of a thin sheet of marble, which is a pure black, and several rooms that look like a work place. As the hallway gets longer the walls have now changed into pure metal, with reinforcement pillars that are half way showing out of the wall, giving the place a more dynamic then plain view.

Chifuyu came out of the elevator. She walked up to the security room and placed her hand in the center. A green laser dragged down and scanned her hand, then checked her eyes, before she entered in her ID. The little dots on the side turned form a bright read to a charisma green.

The big metal door gave off a humming noise and shifted to the side. Chifuyu proceeded to walk in. In the room are about a crew of ten computer and surveillance workers. The entire room is really eerie and low lit. On the ceilings are lights that gave off a faint orange glow and little cubicles were the staff monitored the place on a computer.

In front of the room are two main computers, and a wall sized screen that showed the whole arena floor. "Okay people tell me what is going on" Chifuyu said in a soft yet demanding tone.

"Yes ma'am, the global senate has some business to tell you." A girl in the left hand side said.

"Put them up the screen"

The dirt ground and aerial view of the arena suddenly zapped off and is replaced by people in a meeting room. They all went quiet as Chifuyu stood up a little closer to show herself to the people on the other side.

There are over a hundred people, each of them from a different country. All of them are sitting in rows with a long curved desk, and in front of them are little holograms that translated the conversation. In the back of the room, there is a giant symbol that has seven triangles connected together and a crescent that showed a star. Chifuyu recognized the place, it's where the head of defenses from all countries meet in order to plan operations.

If there are that much people there, the situation must be important.

"Good evening Miss Orimura" the center speaker said while giving a little head bow, the man talking to her is the defense organizer of Japan, Akihiko Hiroki. Chifuyu nodded her head too and crossed her arms, starting the conference.

"Miss Orimura, all of us in here know that you are a great military tactician, and we are in need of your help. After several months of continual searching we have finally detected the Kokkaku group's hideout."

"The Kokkaku, they are extremist group that attacked America two years back, and the ones who started a recent trend of IS hackings and gang wars in Japan, am I correct?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yes, in the last 36 hours American and British government hackers have located their position. The base is mapped on an unknown island several miles from Japan. The place is uncharted and we have little information about the setting or environments there. Countries have been notified to send their defense commissioner here for a plan of action. So far the Americans have sent a navy seal team of forty, and we have sent twenty of our own counter terrorist division."

"And you think that is enough to stop them?" Chifuyu said in a disappointing tone.

"Our satellites have monitored and detected only several dozen body counts, we think that they are not heavily armed, we also think that this is one of their many hideouts then actual base." He said confidently.

"You underestimate you enemies, how are you a hundred percent positive, that you guys have the upper hand. What are you plans, do you even have one?" she said in a scolding manner.

"We need your guidance, our team leader is on right now and we need you to direct them."

"Get them out of there"

"What?" a confused Akihiko said.

"Get them out of there, you have no idea what you are up against, no clue to what your opponents can do. You are risking the lives of everyone sent there." Her words hit the group of people hard.

"I think we can handle it ma'am"

A little box appeared on the bottom corner of the screen. The person that is in the other box, is male, he has a western accent, and is wearing a camouflage helmet with a scarf covering his nose and mouth. "I am the commander James Randy, our team has the will power to get us through, we have a plan to surround the area and have a main group attack the front lines to force them out."

Chifuyu thought to herself a second before replying to him. "Your plan is childish and simple sloppy even. But if you are really going to go through with it make sure you create a big distraction, this will give you time to sneak in to surround them from behind, and also rush your opponents out in a hurry leaving most of the fight in the outside."

"Thank-you ma'am" the man waved his hand to signal some troops over, before his screen shifted to a first person view.

"What a bunch of idiots" Chifuyu pointed her head at the right computer operator. "You"

The girl jolted and turned to face Chifuyu. "I need to attend to my students, inform me immediately when problems have occurred, and I mean serious problems. I don't care if someone got shot, even killed, inform me when the chances of them winning are below a zero."

Chifuyu uncrossed her hands and walked out of the room.

**(Arena)**

"Okay class this is the IS you will be working with this year." Yamada-sensei said as she walked up to a training IS.

The training IS doesn't have any portable forms. They are in a block like shape when not used. The colors are simple grey, black, and a shade of worn green. Its bulky, mostly the leg area, the place almost resembles a metal Victorian era dress. There are multiple armor plates and groove designs.

These IS are made for practice, and are very not that high tech. The training IS has relatively nice armor, if you were in a fight it would save your life. Due to it being made for training, it can take hits well and is one of the most efficient. It comes with a training katana that is 8ft long and has the ability to use almost any IS based weapons. One of the main reasons these units are used in IS academies around the world is because they can train students to use any sort of weapons or types of combat.

"Unfortunately you guys won't be able to pilot these for the next week or two. And that ends our tour." Yamada-sensei concluded.

"Aw, already."

"Yeah isn't there anything else that you can show us Yamada-sensei?"

"I want go up the bleachers again, the view is so nice!"

"Everyone we are heading back to class now!"

We all turned around to find Chifuyu looking at us with stern eyes. "Chifuyu-sama!" all the girls ran, besides Maya and Houki, and clustered around Chifuyu like a pack of hungry birds.

"Chifuyu-sama, is it true that you process the only grand IS core?"

"Yeah, can we see you wearing the IS?"

"Is the IS your Kurazakura, I want to see it!"

Chifuyu made a face the looks like a parent changing their baby's diaper and began to back off. It was no use, they kept coming. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she roared. Everyone became silent. Chifuyu put her hand up to her mouth and faked a cough, "Now that everyone has quiet down, let's go back to the class" she said in a threating voice, while making a vicious gleaming face.

No one said a word, "Ah, I still need to finish something before we go" Yamada-sensei broke the silence. "And what is that Maya?" Chifuyu said now relaxed.

"Well I did promise them a demonstration, and well I sort of did say you will be presenting it."

Chifuyu gave off a haunting face, and then eased. "You people really want a demonstration right? Fine I will give you one. She walked up to the training IS and touched it. The block of metal vaporized in a heavenly glow and suited up Chifuyu. Chifuyu look down at Yamada and cracked her knuckles.

A loud scream could be heard from across the arena, as Chifuyu chased Yamada around the place with the training IS.

**(Back in the class)**

"You are now all excused." Said Chifuyu, taking her clipboard and exiting the room herself, a little ring and vibration started to shake her left pocket. She picked up a little see-through device and out popped a little hologram reading "URGENT COME QUICKLY" flashed on. *grumble.

Chifuyu arrived at the room, and entered. The noise and chaos made a little tingling effect down her spine. "Did all of them die?" she said seriously.

"Miss Orimura, you arrived just in time. The Kokkaku have several IS and are escaping!" yelled the girl at the right. "We have lost nine men, and the Americans have lost twenty three, the hide out is sieged, but they have escaped with something important." Another girl added.

Chifuyu shook her head, and grabbed the ear piece form the first girl and yelled into it. "Okay tell me what, happened!"

The solider on the other side replied, "We have the base, two black IS took out most of our men, they flew off with a small crate towards Japan!"

"God damn it, you and you get a satellite up and scan the area for two moving objects!" Chifuyu yelled out the commands, while pointing at the girls up in front.

"I have readings, two black IS's are heading… they are heading this way!" shouted one of the girls.

"Damn it, give me the speakers."

…

Houki is outside relaxing from all the work, the salty ocean breeze and timid weather felt really nice. She looked onto the horizon, there are two objects flying, she wasn't the only one to notice it either, several other students walked up to the area around her and started talking about the two things also.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, WE HAVE AN INCOMING **IS** THREAT HEADING TOWARDS OUR WAY, RETURN TO YOUR DORMS IMMEDIATELY!" the school speakers and alarm blasted out.

The students are all in a rampage, hundreds of girls ran into their building complexes and hid in the school. Several teachers including Yamada began to operate their IS units and fly over to the ocean side to get ready for battle.

"I need you to get the navy right now, give them the coordinates of the IS and tell them to shoot there!" Chifuyu ordered.

The two IS's were just several miles off shore, the teachers all aimed their high powered sniper rifles at the fast approaching targets. "Okay fire at will!" Yamada-sensei shouted. Hammering sounds of gun fire and noises similar to the cracking of whips echoed across the school grounds. The black IS's tried to get avoid the ongoing fire, but couldn't due to holding onto a silver box.

Yamada aimed her rifle at the front IS and took aim, a beam of energy shot out and sailed towards the IS. An explosion light up part of the sky, the fireball expanded from every direction, before turning into black smoke. The remaining IS still strapped to the cargo is only several hundred feet away.

"Everyone back out now!" Yamada yelled. The black IS crashed into the school, all the students in the first story felt a great thud before shifting a few inches back. From outside, the IS had destroyed the wall, presenting a crater on the side, about twenty feet tall and wide. The IS took a step out and a giant crack ripped up the wall shattering several windows.

Rubble and derbies lay scattered around the ground. The IS shook its helmet like it is trying to find something, and then spots the box. It ran towards the box and lifted it above its shoulder. "Stop right there!" someone yelled.

Yamada held out here huge rifle and pointed it at the IS, "Don't move, or I will be forced to take action." The IS paid no attention to her and proceeded to fly off. A blistering crack of energy hit the IS, and pierced through it shoulder. More streams of energy came at the IS, dodging most of the projectiles and headed to the ocean.

The IS flew faster away, and stopped several yards from the shore line, before hugging the crate and plummeting down into the blue water. A massive form of light vaporized the water and sent it erupting out into the air. Smoke hovered around the place, as bits of IS started surfacing, and floating out of the water, onto the shore.

Yamada and other teachers flew to the shore line to observe the wreckage. "Maya, give me the report on the current situation." Chifuyu asked through Yamada's is communication device. "I think the coast is clear, there are bits of IS resurfacing, I think we can bring them back to the lab for a full scan and report."

Yamada walked into the shoreline in order to gather some of the material. A silver box, the size of a car seat washed up. The box is dented and scrapped in every corner, the explosion must have caused the damage. Yamada walked up to the box and picked it up. Numerous amounts of burnt and soaked paper fell out.

"Get that commander, I previously talked to back on line." Chifuyu commanded. The screen shifted from the defense commissioners to a head shot of James. "Have you searched the entire hideout yet?" she asked.

"No, we are rounding up the last bunch of enemy personal onto the rafts. We will be heading in, in about five minutes."

"Where will you be taking the captives?" Chifuyu asked.

"We will be bringing them to Japan for the time being." James answered.

The five minutes seemed to never end, as everyone watched the remaining soldiers load up several dozen people into their military rafts, anticipation grew inside them like a monster eager to jump out.

The camera switched to first person and a pair of hands holding a M16 started to move closer to the base. Several troop moved besides the door entrance, before giving each other and busting the door open with a kick.

The hide out was enormous. There are hallways everywhere, rooms, complexes, and staircases that went on and on. "Most of their weaponry must be held in here." James said as he unlocked several doors full of rifles and explosives.

"Hey, look what we got over here."

The soldiers turned around and entered into a big holding room. Three black IS's were strapped onto the side walls, with their cockpits opened. There are still three spaces empty. "We need to find a way to bring them back for inspection."

The soldiers began to make their way down. The hide out is mostly underground, there are many stairways down, and two elevators. James pointed at three others and gave them a down hand gesture. He pointed at four others and directed them towards the elevators. He too began to moving down the stairway.

After several minutes of searching through rooms and storages, the group met up with each other and headed down a dark hall way. The shot was something close to a horror movie, there is litter on the ground, and some lights flickering on and off. Due to the first person perspective, everything they were watching felt too real.

The soldiers got close to a metal door. One of them walked up to it and tapped. "The wall must be at least five feet worth of steel and ballistic material. We don't have enough fire power to open it."

"Hey, there is a security thing on the side."

The object was the size of an I pad, and has a bullet hole in it. "Do you think you can open it?"

"I will give it a try." The man opened the object and started tapping in numbers, and plugging in a hacking device. After several minutes, the guy turned around and shook his head.

Chifuyu checked her phone. Yamada is calling her. "What is it Maya, I am busy." "Um, Miss Orimura, I have looked over some of the material scattered on the shore, and we found some security codes, that I think might be of us."

"Well, you have some perfect timing, tell me what are the codes."

There is a little rustling, and then Yamada's voice came back. "24, 4, 26, 9, 7, 34. M" Chifuyu didn't respond, she closed the phone and began to sweat a little. She looked over the numbers in her head, the first three numbers are her birthday, and the last three, is the date she found Ichika. This can't be a coincidence, but what is the M.

She pressed her hand to her ear, activating a commination device. "Hey can you hear me?" she asked James, the camera nodded. "Okay I need you to walk over there and type in these numbers. 24, 4, 26, 9, 7, 34. M"

"Um, ma'am there is no alphabetical key, to the lock."

"I just type in the numbers!" Chifuyu snapped.

James startled a little bit, and walked up to the box, the sound off little rings echoed through the corridor.

Chifuyu was now sweating a bit more, and was really afraid to see what will happen. The box gave off a little beep sound. The red bar above the box flashed ACCESS DENIED. Chifuyu held a deep breath, and sighed in relief, but was a little disappointed. Do these numbers have to do with me or Ichika? She though.

"Well I guess we will have to come back." James stepped to the side and turned around.

The box suddenly shifted shapes, like a transformer, and popped out a keyboard. James turned around, and when to look at it again. "Ma'am, what was the last thing you wanted me to type in again?"

"M…"

He looked at the board and pressed M. Nothing

happened…

"Yeah, still not working" he replied.

"Hit the Enter button stupid." One of the soldiers commented. "Okay, whatever" he pressed the button.

The read bar turned a bright glowing green. The doors started to move, making something close to a nails to chalk board screech. Some smoke puffed out of the middle, where the doors slid apart, making a hissing noise.

The men turned on their helmet lights, and slowly crept into the room. The place was big, only the computer lights shown through the darkness. They walked in a little closer to see the screens. The computers were showing a heart monitor, and test ratings. They were all in a state of zero.

"Get closer to the middle, and see what is there" commanded Chifuyu.

They walked in closer to a testing tank, it is hooked up to the computers, and resembled something close to the thing Logan got out of in x-men. The water inside wasn't ordinary, it gave off an abnormal blue glow, and there are several tubes that are hanging off onto the side.

James walked closer and stepped on something that made a splashing sound like a puddle being stepped on. It was some of the blue liquid inside the tank.

A pair of red eyes turned on in the distant shaded part of the room.

"What the fu…" the giant thing ran at James. He ducked and jumped to the side while pointing his gun at the figure and began to shoot at it.

Lights flashed uncontrollably across the room. Gunfire that cracked like thunder, and the profanity of men started to burst everywhere.

"OH MOTHER…" one of them men ran at the thing, but was thrashed across the building instantly. The lights turned on, and the soldiers can now see their opponent. It's a black IS, and the same model as the kind inside the storage room.

The IS hovered to the side and drew out a giant blade. It swung and sliced one of them men in half. Blood fizzled out like a fountain, staining the wall and round.

The people watching this are in disgust. Several staff members turned their head the other direction and snapped their eyes shut, or aimed their mouth at the garbage can and started barfing out their lunch.

The IS materialized a gun and shot at the other men, a kinetic sound pulsed came out of it and vaporized several men. They disintegrated, and then exploded, blood and guts painted every inch of the room. Organs are hanging on the ceiling, and partials of blood clung around the air.

James looked around the room. Chifuyu didn't look away, she kept her eyes straight at the screen, this started to give her memories of the Mondo Grosso, and she began to breathe hard and troublingly.

The IS turned its attention to James, and one last men next to him. It started to approach them. The IS raised its hand pointing the gun at them.

The shot didn't come. A figure ran out of nowhere and punched the gun. Instantly the gun snapped into pieces, a little fireball caused shrapnel to fly everywhere. Stunned, the IS lifted its right arm holding the blade, and brought it down onto the figure.

Something that sounded like a hammer smashing hard into a hollow steel pipe rang into the ears of the soldiers, and everyone that was watching the scene. The blade broke in two, and met the ground.

The IS tried to grab the figure, but the figure moved out of the way. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed, while punching the IS dead center in the head.

Blood ruptured from the cavity of the helmet. The figure pulled its hand out of the helmet and turned around to face the two men. The soldier on the side took aim and fired, all the bullets hit an invisible force field, when the figure lifted its right hand. The figure ran up against the man and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

"What the fu…" a fist met the commander's head killing the camera's connection.

"What the heck happened?"

"Ah! We have lost connection!" shouted one of the staff members.

"Get them back online!" several commissioners screeched at their tech managers.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN CONNECTION! SOMEONE GET THE SCREEN BACK ON!" yelled Chifuyu.

"Miss Orimura, we can't all our systems are perfectly fine, it's the soldier's camera that is the problem" one of the staff said. "UHHH!" Chifuyu let out a loud grunt.

**(Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean close to Japan)**

"We have all the captives aboard, and heading towards the east coast of Japan." A soldier spoke into his device. Waves splashed in into the raft, as they headed into the ocean.

Three fourths of the captives are girls, and the other fourth are men. One of the captives held a snarling gaze at the soldier. "You want to stop staring at me, before I shoot your face off." The soldier wiggled his gun to show off a little.

The captive staring at the man is a girl. She has medium length brown hair, and has a scar that ran eye down to here check. She gave the soldier a little grin, the soldier tilt his head, "A mother fucker!" he aimed his gun at her.

A metallic hand wrapped his head. An agonizing scream could be heard met with the crunching of bones. Blood splat out in every direction spraying the captives, and other soldiers…

Several miles back at the mostly deserted hideout, down in the last floor of the base, faint plopping noises could be heard as blood dribbled down onto the floor. James blinked several time to adjust his vision which is still blurry from the knockout. He is on the ground lying down on his belly with something covering his mouth, and he could sense that someone else is in there with him.

"You have three seconds to tell me where she is"

"And if I don't are you going to kill me you fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!... You broke my god damn hand you mother fucker!"

"I am telling you now, if you don't tell me where she is you will not see the end of this day."

James got his concentration back. In front of him is a boy and he is breaking the limbs of a girl that is pilot of the enemy IS. He is strapped down onto the ground by some rope and wires. He twisted his arms and legs, but couldn't get himself free. His pocket knife is missing, and there are no weapons near him.

"Ah! You mother… don't swallow that, uh-h" The boy interrogating the girl tried to pull something out of the girls mouth, but it is too late as her eyes rolled upwards and foam started to drip out of her mouth.

"Ah! God damn it… ah-h!" The boy seemed to let his rage out on a tray holding surgical tools as he threw it across the room. "Hey you, I know you are awake so don't try to pull anything stupid."

James rolled his head, scraping the ground and looked at the boy. The boy stood over him, from James' viewing perspectives he felt like an ant about to get stomped on by a giant human foot. The boy is probably in his mid-teens, he is wearing a black leather jacket, underneath it a white t-shirt, paired up with blue jeans and a pair of black and white stripped Nikes. The boy slowly crouched down, he has black hair that covered his fore head and some strands that went down to his neck.

The boy's hand grabbed James' blond hair, gripping it tightly in with his leather glove, "Ah, ah, ah!"

"Quit your squirming, hum… good I didn't hit you hard enough to give you a concussion." He let go of James' head. The boy got back up "Uhhh!" he stumbled a little bit and coughed up some blood, spilling the red liquid on the ground. The boy stood straight and peeled off his leather glove on his right hand.

Several pieces of metal bolts and plates fell out of his sleeve vaporizing into the air just before they hit the ground. James looked dumbfounded at the boy's right hand, it's robotic. His hand looks like they are cladded with finger joints and bits of armory, there is some blood trickling down his elbow. In some places there is missing armor mostly around the knuckle area and blue lights are flashing faintly in-between the cracks.

"Don't worry I am on your side" The boy said as he stared down at James, "I bet to know a little about me" the boy slipped his leather glove back on. He walked up to James and sat down right next to him.

"Well I guess I will go first, I think am around 15, last time I checked a calendar it was the year 2045 so it think it's been five year, uh has it been five years?." James nodded his head.

"… well moving on, those people that you are after, they have someone I would like back. So here is what's going to happen I am going to free you and help you get out of here, you don't do anything stupid or I'll snap your neck, are we on the same page."

James nodded.

The boy got back up and cut the wires tied around his arms and legs. James gradually stood up, he himself is a good 184cm (6'0) and the boy is probably three inches shorter than him. James looked around, and spotted his M16, the boy walked forwards to the black IS, if James wanted to overpower the boy this would be his chance.

James crept up behind the boy and lunged at him. The boy lifted his hand up cuffing James' neck perfectly and flipped him down on the body of the black IS. "WHUUUU" James' head felt dizzy, and something hard is pressing into his throat. The boy's foot is pressing down tightly on his Adam's apple, giving James little room to breathe.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, and this is what you do." The pressure on James' neck got more suffocating. "I didn't really mean break your neck, but if you really want it that bad I can do it." James' face is now cherry red. The boy lifted his foot off James and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Do you want to die?"

James couldn't answer because he is still fighting for air. "Oh, I shouldn't squeeze that hard" James' gasp for a second filling his lungs and huffing before felling more some pressure again. "Well do you?"

"No cough* cough* please don't kill me"

"I not going to kill you I am no murderer, but we're both going to die if you don't stop waste my time. Do you see that computer over there? Well when you were out a program was activated to blow the place up we have like three minutes, so are you going to help or not?"

"Yes! Just get your fucking hands off me!"

The boy let go and dragged James off the IS. "Go over to that guy and get him up, we need to help him too." James saw the unconscious soldier and ran to him, SLAP* "Get up man!" no response. James checked the soldier's pulse, he's alive.

"Uhhhh!"James lifted the soldier up like a sack of potatoes and turned around. "What the hell" The boy is in the black IS and is moving the joints around like he is warming up for something. "WAAA" James almost let go of the man on his back. "How the hells are you controlling that, are you not a boy."

The boy responded by making a dumb face, "well am special, now get your ass over here before we blow the hell up!"

James dashed over there. "What are you going to do?"

"This"

A massive riffle suddenly vaporized in the boy's hands, he pointed it at the ceiling and began to fire shots that look like streams of white lights. James threw the soldier to the ground and ducked covering his head with his arms. Rubble and some dust fell on top of James.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" yelled James

"Well as you can see, I am saving you and making a fast exit."

The boy made the weapon disappear and walked up to the two men. The boy held the unconscious soldier in his right hand, and made James hang on to his left. "Okay this is going to get a little bumpy."

The black IS shot out of the building like a rocket, "I don't know how much power this IS still has left, so we better hurry and reach some land quickly." They flew with great speed the force pushed the water away, seemingly splitting it in a half. "

James turned his head to look at the fast disappearing base. It's late in the afternoon now and the sun is only half up. Suddenly the far distant lit up in a mushroom cloud, and a shock wave blew the IS off course.

They fell into the water.

"WWUUUUHHHH!" James floated back up and thrashed around. He took in a deep breath and plunged down again. He spots a body sinking into the darkness. A black object ran across the water and picked the two back up, and shot to the surface.

"HHHUUUUAAAA!" James swallowed the air. His lungs hurt from holding his breath. James held onto the black IS so he wouldn't sink back down. He then began to hurl water and food out of his mouth, across the black IS's armor.

"Ah! That is nasty man you got yourself all over me." The boy clamped his mouth and nose with his hand in disgust.

There are sounds of cracking in the far distant. The boy turned his head, he spots several little dots lighting up on fire, and leaving a high trail of black smoke covering the sky.

"Come on, we might be too late to save your comrades."

Parts of several rafts slayed on top of the water and swayed there as the currents slowly drew them away. The IS got closer to the burning objects, the heat from the flames dried the soldier and boy almost instantly.

Bodies of fallen soldiers, and captives floated soullessly around the water. The boy hovered around the destruction looking for any survivors, but all of them were dead.

"I am going to drop you guys off at a hospital there is nothing I can do for them"

James held his emotions back in, these people that are now floating corpse were once his best friends. He made a choking noise as he tried to say a few words.

"Yes you can"

The boy looked at James. "Huh?..."

"You can do something for them"

"What?"

"You can find the people that did this and kill them…"

**Back at the IS academy**

"We have lost all contacts with the troops and captives"

"They seem to have disappeared four miles from the shoreline."

"Miss Orimura, there is incoming readings of several IS units heading towards the school."

Chifuyu gritted her teeth. "Get all the students to the dorms, seal all entrances, and I need all the teachers to get ready to defend against the incoming units."

The arena is completely empty. The wind blew the light brown dirt around making little dusk clouds. In the posts on the top of the arena and launch decks are positioned the teachers. They held their places ready for the approaching IS's.

Yamada is in her Raphael-Revive pointing her 51 caliber assault rifle 'red bullet' towards the shore. The firearm and its ammunition were made by an American company called Claus. As it's practical and extremely reliable, it became a main essential model that many countries have come to use, and by far her favorite.

Suddenly her scouter picked up a moving object, multiple objects. She wasn't the only one either because the other teachers have also begun aiming into the blue horizon.

The IS's are golden, and look like imperial guards with full body armor. Normally, the IS will only deploy armor over only a part of the body, because there's no need to have a full armor. The defenses are all done by the energy shields, so the armor appearance is meaningless. Of course, there are defensive IS that can carry physical defensive shields, but even with that, an IS without even 1cm of skin revealed is something really rare.

They moved with great speed as they made their way to the IS academy. Yamada's index finger sat on her trigger with ease, as she took a deep breath. Time slowed down in her mind making seconds look like milliseconds, she takes a moment to adjust her wind gauge and lock onto one of the golden IS's.

She let go of a very deep breath making a slight whistling noise. The trigger moved back a millimeter as her finger pressed into it.

Out of nowhere a gigantic backwards mushroom cloud ruptured through the center arena celling taking out all shield protections. Red and blue energy waves submerged back into their reactors leaving the arena completely defenseless.

"Wh-What's going on...?"

A black smoke ball appeared right in the middle of the arena. Yamada pulled her attention away from the incoming IS's and pointed her riffle at the black clouds. Suddenly the sound of gun fire echoed across the arena. Bolts of light big and small shot at the arena, everywhere the bolts hit massive explosions ripped chunks of the arena off and threw the debris everywhere.

Return fire could be seen as the other teachers began firing back at the incoming IS's. Energy beams shot across the place whizzing around front and back. The teachers came out of their positions and flew at the golden IS's. Loud explosions rang into Yamada's ears as she began to aim and fire at the golden IS.

**BOOOM!**

She hit one of them, a little fire ball burst open its chest place sending the IS down into the ground. The arena sounded like it is caught in a middle of a thunderstorm as more golden IS's were shot down.

"Something is not right we got them too easily."

The several dozen teachers hovered across the arena waited to see what was about to happen. Suddenly the golden IS rose back to their feet and began heading towards the command center.

"What the heck!"

"Shoot them down"

The hammering sound of gunfire continued as the teachers attacked the golden IS's. Yamada took aim and shot off the head of an IS, but it kept going like nothing happened.

"What the, there is no one piloting them"

"They seem like they are unmanned!"

"Just keep shooting we can't let them reach the command center."

Yamada who is high above the arena thought to herself, what they trying to get? ...The things from the crate! They must be after the things in there! She concentrated her engines and rocketed towards the command center.

"Miss Orimura, Yamada-sensei is heading to close to the danger zone aren't you going to tell her to stop?"

Chifuyu just kept her eyes on the screen while reaching over and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Since she wants to fight, why don't we just let her do so?"

"W-WHAT, MISS ORIMURA! HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY SAY SUCH A THING!?"

"Calm down, you're anxious because you lack sugar." Chifuyu took up a spoon of fine grained white powder and dumped it in her coffee.

"...Erm, Miss Orimura, that's salt..."

"..."

Suddenly stopping the spoon that's pouring salt into the coffee, Chifuyu puts the white pieces back into the container.

"Why is there salt here?"

"Who, who knows...? But there's the oversized label 'salt' on it..."

"..."

"Ah, so you're worried about her aren't you? No wonder you made such a mistake-"

"..."

An irritating silence, a really irritating silence, feeling that something bad may happen, the girl averted her eyes away from Chifuyu and focused on the screen.

Chifuyu walked up a little closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, yes-"

"Azami, please drink this coffee."

"Huh? I-Is-isn't that the one you poured salt in..."

"Here."

Facing the coffee being forced onto her, the girl can only weep as she accepts.

"I-I'll take it then..."

"The coffee is hot, just gulp it down in one go."

THERE'S A DEVIL HERE!

Before Chifuyu could enjoy the moment of agony another staff member shouted her name. "Ah Miss Orimura there seems to be another incoming IS unit"...

The black smoke in the middle of the arena suddenly got bigger like something was about to get up. Yamada and rest of the teachers watched in shock as the smoke dissipated and revealed a greyish looking IS. Its arms are abnormally long, all the way till below the waist, and there's no neck, shoulder or head that can be seen.

It too, has full body armor.

Besides, the large size of the IS means that it's not a normal one. Including the arms, the frame of that thing is over 2m long, and probably the jet propulsion nozzles all over its body are used to maintain its position. Its head reveals sensors that aren't arranged properly. There are also 4 holes on both sides of the forearms.

"What are you?"

The IS moved its bulky arms at the teachers. The 4 holes began to light up with a purple light. Infrared laser rapidly fired out of the holes aimed at the teachers, hitting several of them. The golden IS's began to move further away towards the safety of the grey IS.

Yamada would not slow down, she chased after the golden IS. The grey IS noticed this and began firing at her. Yamada swiftly dodged all of them spinning around the air and proceeded to chase after the IS's.

"All most there!"

**BOOM! **The grey IS flew straight at her, Yamada couldn't react in time as an enormous fist smashed into her side making her crash into a wall. Yamada has never felt such tremendous pain before especially wearing an IS. She laid stomach side on the ground pushing her upper body up with her hands "Cough* cough*" a few drops of blood came out.

Her legs felt limp and her head a bit dizzy. She looked up and saw the colossal IS standing above her. It is dark now and only the stadium/arena lights gave off any visibility.

The IS blocked the lights giving it no texture or detail, Yamada thought that maybe death himself was about to take her. The IS lifted its arms up and made two giant fist, bringing them down on her in a gorilla like fashion.

Yamada closed her eyes tightly in fear of being in hit.

A great loud earth-battering sound wave shot across the arena sending more dust clouds up into the air.

…

Yamada didn't feel any pain, instead she felt like someone is carrying her. Blink* Blink* she opened her eyes and saw that she was several feet above the ground and is flying at a constant pace. She sees something that looks like a black IS hand holding her, wrapping its fingers around her shoulder and thighs.

Yamada turned her head up wards …

"Hey are you alright?"

Yamada's eyes widen like an excited dog as she made out the person that saved her. "Hey! Can you hear me! Are you alright!?

No words could come out of her mouth as she is too stunned to say anything. The person that saved her is a boy, he has a handsome face and with streaky jet black hair giving him the most elegant manly look.

She began to feel hot inside and could tell that her face is blushing like crazy. "Y-yes" Yamada said in a beyond shy voice. The boy gave off a little smile that made her heart jump around her chest. She imagined herself being saved by a prince and being carried like this many times, but now that it's really happening she never wanted this moment to end.

Unforchantly for her the boy stopped and lowered down to the floor. He gently laid her on the ground. She is still a bit dizzy, but made out the boy to be wearing a black IS, a much damaged one.

The boy took his left hand and ripped off the armor protecting his right hand. The armor made a thud sound as it fell. The boy gazed closely into his right hand and it began to light up in a spectacular blue light.

An oversize fifteen foot claymore vaporized into his hand. The claymore glowed a ripe blue, even though it is made out of pure energy the blade is covered in designs and elegant details that resembled flames.

The boy placed the bottom hilt in his left hand, and flew straight at the golden IS's. Catching up to the first IS he swung the claymore down slicing its armor with ease, the metal looked like paper being cut by scissors as the IS fell into two pieces and blew up.

He spun around and cut two more IS in half. The black IS jumped up into the air and came back down stabbing straight through another IS's chest plate.

All the teachers could see was a blur of blue, before the remaining units blew up making fireworks like explosions and sending gold pieces across the arena.

The black IS turned to face the grey IS.

The blue claymore suddenly died, and the boy got down to his knees coughing blood up. The teachers and Yamada didn't know what to do, but stare form a distance. Strangely enough the grey IS didn't attack.

The boy got back up and pointed his right metallic hand at the IS. "I WILL FIND HER, YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

The grey IS stood solid for a moment like it was trying to compute his words and then aimed its hands at the boy activated its lasers. The boy looked unfazed and put himself in a charging position. The lasers shot out of the four holes and converged into a giant stream of energy.

The force and power behind the blast caused the ground of the arena to look like it is splitting in two and mercilessly headed at the boy with unstoppable momentum disintegrating anything that lies between them.

The boy charged at the laser and collided with it.

The laser sunk the boy's legs down into the patch of earth caused them to scrape through the ground. Everyone teachers, staff members, even some students began to gawk with jaw dropping effects due to what their eyes were seeing.

The boy is literally holding the laser in place not letting it budge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Parts of the IS armor began to disintegrate and melt. Bits of the lasers bounced out of place and created more destruction hitting bleachers and other parts of the arena. The boy began to walk forwards pain snakingly as he groaned in agony. Blood began to drip down every time he took a step making a trail.

"I NEED MORE POWER!"

The engines on the black IS came to life and stared to push the boy onwards, "AHHH! THIS ISN'T ENOUGH MORE! MORE!" Now the boy is in a full on sprint, the unstable laser began to shoot beams in every direction.

The boy rammed into the IS, lifting it off its feet and into the ground. A vast explosion wiped out the middle of the arena. People living near the IS academy woke up from a sound that out matched even an earthquake and saw a ball of light growing and expanding out of the school.

…

The teachers hovered down to the battered terrain. Metal pieces are scattered everywhere and exoskeletons to the golden IS's are smoldering a red hot color.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Who was that boy, how can he control an IS?"

The teachers talked to each other as they looked around the ruin arena. A little rustling could be heard near a pile of beaten metal, they all materialized their weapons and pointed them at several hunks of metal that started to flip around. Out popped a bloody boy.

He took a few steps and fell face to the ground.

**-Back in command center-**

"Miss Orimura what just happened?"

"Miss Or… hey where is she?"

The staff looked around the room, but she was nowhere in sight. The clicking of heels could be heard across the hall as Chifuyu ran into the elevator and punched the lowest floor button. Chifuyu looked like she's on the verge of tears as she waited to reach the bottom floor, she couldn't stop her body from quivering and the butterflies in her stomach to die down.

Bing*

The elevator door opened and she sprinted outwards to the crowed of battle worn teachers. "where is he!?"

"Um we took in into the infirmary, he is…"

"Uhhhhh!" Chifuyu turned around and sprinted towards the school.

The room is a small cramped space separated by curtains with another with two beds next to each other. There is a window to the side, and some medical equipment.

The door suddenly busted open and a sweating Chifuyu walked in. Her expression is showing worry, happiness, and excitement all mixed together. Her hands are shaky and she could barely walk. There are bloody towels and wrapping paper in the trash and ten medical bags with tubes running up to the bed.

She got a little closer, lifting her trembling right hand she pushed aside the curtains. There lies a boy, with tubes in his arms, and bandages covering his chest and face. Chifuyu got even closer and slowly peeled off several bandages off his face.

She stumbled back a little and stat down into a chair two feet away from the bed. Chifuyu began to snob, tears ran down her cheeks as she placed her hands up to her face covering herself likes she is embarrassed and cried out one word…

**To the many people that read my first two chapters and like it, THANK-YOU so much.**

**People that like the action I put into this (I am not very good), give me your thoughts.**

**People that like the drama, what do you think, what about the romance?**

**Also if you haven't noticed GO TO HOME PAGE AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE GIRL, THERE IS STILL TIME AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED AN ACCOUNT TO DO SO!**

**Like last time favorite this, follow this, and leave a review/comment **

**Till next time, Krimmy2 **

"Ichika"… Chifuyu kept crying and wouldn't stop, her face became a little bit more red every second. Thank god there are no cameras in the room and the door is lockable.

Something soft touched her check wiping away her tear drops. She pulled back, shocked and slowly put her hands down to her lap.

Ichika couldn't see due to all the bandages, but sensed that someone was crying from his left hand side. He knew the soft touch of skin, the warm of it and instantly recognized who it belonged to.

"Don't cry Chifuyu-nee…"


	4. Well, stuff happens

**Chapter 4**

**All I have to say is here you guys go!**

**(Ichika POV)**

The wind is soft on my ears, the cold breeze of air nips on my skin giving my spine a tingle which runs down to my legs. I hear a faint crushing of trees and branches nearby and I could tell that she is getting closer. I raise my hand to Natasha, "come on we can get out of…" Byakushiki/Yūdaina started vaporizing off of me. I don't know what to do, my body was stiff.

Suddenly I am standing to an edge of a cliff. Byakushiki is not on me, I am defenseless. An explosion sent a giant cloud of fire and pitch black smoke up into the sky, Natasha gives me a worried face.

Her fine silky blonde hair tussled and a bit messy blows in the wind. She's dressed in a blue t-shirt with a knee long white dress. Her beauty still captures my mind and eyes as I stare at her.

She is motionless, I try to run towards her, but my body won't move. Natasha walks up to me and places her palm on my left cheek and pets it once. Her soft skin makes my head dizzy, she looks into my eyes and down into my soul. Her lips move producing what can only describe as a death blow to my heart.

"I am sorry…"

I fall back, and I can't do anything about it. Natasha turns around and activates an IS unit, I scream at her to don't do it, she gives me a smile and a tear drops down her chin. The crystal clear drop races down to me and splashes on my cheek, she turns around and charges at a mysterious figure.

My heart stops beating, my head feels like it has just hit a floor of cement at a trillion miles an hour. The water sucks me in and grabs at my body like hungry hands. My eyes close, I feel sleepy and I let myself sink down.

My eye lids are heavy, I tell myself that I have to go back and protect her, I force my eyes to open one more time. I see someone calling me, she swims down and reaches her hand out and clutches my white t-shit.

HUFF* HUFF* GAH-H*

My lungs are tight, I can't see, all of my body hurts and aches. I run my hands up to my face and aggressively rip off several bandages. The tape stings my face, my left hand slides down my left cheek and I feel several stiches that are near my lip.

My mouth is dry and bloody, I cough a little to clear it and swirl my tough around to get saliva down to the inner walls of my throat.

I take many breaths that sooth my mind and calms my lungs. My body is covered in sweat it is sticking to the sheets that are sandwiching me. I throw the blanket on top of me to the side and lift my feet to the edge of the bed.

I am only dressed in black boxers, which feel quite comfy I must admit. Looking at my right hand, it's back to normal or what I consider normal, metallically armour plated and glowing blue.

… Natasha, where are you?

I look up to find myself in a familiar room. There is a desk to the side with dozens of books and a computer. I turn my head and see a drawer that is built into the side of the wall. Posters of various anime and world class IS units are stuck up onto the ceiling. And a flat screen TV next to the door.

This place looks exactly like the way I left it.

I push myself up and walked to the desk, slowly running my fingers down the pointed edge I collected a layer of dust and blew it, sending a puff of grey sedimentary across the room. "Wow, it's been a long time since someone been in here, hasn't it?"

On the right side is a computer that looked like the rest of the room, dust covered and worn-out. I grabbed a picture frame next to it and blew off the dust and wiped the glass with my palm. It's a picture of me and Chifuyu-nee during her first Mondo Grosso win. I placed the picture back down and looked at the little boy, me.

I almost couldn't even recognize myself; the boy in the picture was full of happiness and love, hugging the only person that ever cared deeply for him, "What am I now?"

I walked over to the drawer and opened it, inside attached to the wall were several out grown clothing's and a mirror, I took a long look at the figure that reflected off of it. Years of battling and running away has given him fine toned muscles, scars that covered his body, and a grave stoic face, this is the person that I have become.

I dig through my clothing looking for anything I might be able to slip into, no there is nothing that would fit me. "Hum, this is a problem…"

Oh that's right I left some clothes that Chifuyu bought me several years ago down in the basement, they were way too big for me back then maybe they will fit me now.

I walk over to the door and opened it slowly, I don't know why I opened it the way I did, but for some reason I just don't feel natural opening a door in a house that I haven't been to for like what seems to be forever.

Taking a light step into the hallway I see the living room down stairs and turned to my right to face the side of the house full of rooms. I crept down the hall pass several guest rooms and Chifuyu's office. Down to the last door, it's Chifuyu's room, I tapped on the door hard enough to make some noise.

No answer "Uh, Chifuyu-nee are you in there?" still no answer this might be rude of me, but I decided to turn the nob. The door squeaked a little as I swung it open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes in horror, the room…

It's a total disaster, there are bras flung across the place, panties lying all over the floor, and cloths tossed across the bed. "Uh, Chifuyu-nee, what have you been doing these past couple of years, I know you were like this back then, but to this day, still!"

I slapped my face with my palm and proceeded out the door. Thank god Chifuyu-nee wasn't in there, I wouldn't care if she were asleep or not, I would have scolded her.

Suddenly an image of Chifuyu appeared in my head, she's naked resting on the bed, the white sheets covering up part of her breast and in-between her thighs, she lifts her hand up gesturing me to come over there and telling me to scolded …

Shit, I slapped my face really hard with my robotic hand and tried to get the perverted grin off my face, man me and my raging hormones, she's your sister boy get a hold of yourself.

Where is Chifuyu-nee anyways? And who brought me to my bedroom? Probably her, she was never really at home when I was younger so it isn't a surprise she left me here. Walking over to the stairs I stared to go down to the living room to check if there is any food left over.

… "What the hell" there is even more cloths thrown around, some several dozen granola bar and cheese burger wrappers on the ground, and is that a half-eaten pizza. Come on Chifuyu-nee, Natasha and Yūdaina combined can't even produce a forth of this mess.

There is a little rustling near the kitchen area. I could hear the refrigerator door close shut. My instincts kick in and I snuck up to the side of a wall.

I sneaked up behind the kitchen table and waited.

A figure walked by and I lunged myself at it. PLOP* we hit the floor and I landed on top of the person. Erm?

"Well aren't you bold Ichika-kun?"

"Eh, Yūdaina, what are you…" A surge of pleasure hit my lips and jolts my brain. Yūdaina slowly took her hands and wraps them around my neck pulling me in deeper. We held our positions for a little longer before she pulled back and started gasping for air.

"You haven't lost your touch Ichika-kun, I was the one that attacked you, but it is I that lost the match" she said in a low sly voice. "Those stiches next to your lips make you look extra sexy master."

"Morning to you too" I replied.

I got myself back up and helped Yūdaina to her feet. Her boy is vicious, something only goddesses deserve to have: Slim long beautiful legs, a body that almost showed zero fat and a curve that all girls would die for. I never really noticed it until now but, she is surprisingly tall maybe even a little bit taller than me.

Not to mention her boobs which are luscious…

Her beauty is almost unmatched; it's weird how her face and body resemble Chifuyu-nee so much, along with her voice which sends shivers down my back. Her eyes are more Caucasian than Asian, along with her lips that curled up nicely into an exotic form. She looked like a foreigner that just came off a boat.

While the first time I met Yūdaina she seemed to be a fragile and reserved girl mentally, not physically, she grew up to be quite the tease and female dominance type. She is what I like to think of as Chifuyu-nee, but more playful and sensual.

This all started after she discovered that she could transform into a human body. Her body and mind is a science mystery beyond my minds capabilities. When she is in this form, Yūdaina is 90% human including blood, tissues, and everything else that is considered living. The only inhuman traits that her body keeps are superhuman strength and a computer mind.

Yūdaina let her fine black hair down which reached all the way to her butt, and is only dressed in a long white t-shirt that went down to her upper thigh.

She placed her right hand down to her hip and gave me a gal girl face "Are you going to get dressed or are you going to sulk over me like a common pervert?"

"… Hey, where did you get those cloths?" I asked her.

"Down in the basement" she said.

"So that is one of my shirts I am guessing"

"Sure smells like it"

"Hey, what does that suppose too mean?"

Yūdaina walked over the couch and sat down, she looked at the left over pizza and grabbed a slice "Hey what are you doing? Do you even know how old that thing is?" I pestered.

"Relax honey, I was the one that ordered this, I never knew pizza form Dominos taste so good" she said while staking a big bit out of the slice. "Um- and the toppings are free! Can you believe that?"

"Yes, but how did you get the money to pay for it?" I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Chifuyu's office."

"How can you say that so bluntly?"

"It's okay she won't notice it, judging by how she left the house like a pigsty she won't bother missing 3000 yen" she said casually.

"So you went inside my sister's office and stole form her, is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, stop being such a loser come on I ordered it with pepperoni, cheese, bell peppers, and black olives just the way you like it."

"… No, that's the way you like it"

She gave me a wicked grin before gulping down the rest of the slice.

"How is the bullet wound doing I put in a lot of my energy healing that up you know."

"Didn't even realized that I was shot"

Hearing that, Yūdaina eased up a little and put up a cheerful smile.

"Hey did you see Chifuyu-nee?"

"No, she wasn't here when I got up, maybe she found herself a boyfriend or something and went and had breakfast with him"

A little vain on the side of my neck began to budge out, now I know she is pulling my strings. "Aw, Ichika-kun are you getting jealous (she chuckles a bit)" Yūdaina always knew I had a sister complex, and who wouldn't, I mean if some other person had a sister like Chifuyu-nee they probably wouldn't let her out of their sights.

"Ichika-kun you know I am just fucking with you right?"

I walked up next to her and plopped myself down on the couch.

And went in for a killing blow.

I leaning in and grabbed the back of her hair by surprise and leaned in kissing her deeply. Her eyes widen and her face turned red. I moved my way around and pushed her down to the couch so that I was on top of her. I placed my hands on her wrists and forced them down above her head.

My tongue made its way into her mouth and her eyes widened even more. I stared to suck on her tongue and she began to let out a little moan that got me a little bit turned on. She pushed me off of her and started to take heavy breaths with saliva coming down her mouth.

Her face looked flustered and I could see her blushing hard. I got off of her and stood up, her body laid there, her breast moved up and down constantly and her face made the most submissive sexual look.

I turned around and started to make my way to the basement. Any more of this and I might be the one to lose control over my desires.

"Hey-y Ichika-a, take (huff) responsibility for (huff) for what you have done" she said breathlessly. I turned around to find her taking off the T-shirt revealing her bear naked elegant breast and black panties.

"Yeah maybe after showering"

**20 minutes later**

I came out of the shower wearing a white T-shirt covered in a tight grey hoody which is unzipped and black jeans. I decided it was time someone cleaned this place up and started picking up all the garbage.

"Ichika you promised after the shower" Yūdaina said while wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Sorry Yūdaina, this trash is really bothering me." I said before clapping my hands together and making an apologetic face.

*Humph* "Fine, but you are going to have to make this up to me later" she replied.

"Yes, yes, yes hey why are you still dressed in that? Go find some cloths."

"Why you don't enjoy looking at my drop dead gorgeous body, you should act like a man and thank me for doing this."

"We it's a little thing called chivalry and being a gentleman don't tempt me anymore or you won't be able to walk for several days." I said, waiting for her reaction.

Yūdaina heard the last part and blushed a little, "Well I guess it can't be helped, I barrow some cloths from Chifuyu-san is that alright?"

"Sure, I saw some clothing that she wore back when I was around still in the basement so you should try those on."

"I having a weird feeling right now that you are releasing some of you sister fetishes on me aren't you?"

I gave her a little shrug and smirk before continuing picking up trash.

I finish collecting the remaining trash and tied up the ten garbage bags, next were the clothing and that wasn't as hard considering all I did was separate them into separate piles and let the washing machine and dryers do the rest.

"Ichika-kun, what do you think?"

Yūdaina came back out of the basement wearing a pink T-shirt with a purple tank top over it, dark blue skinny jeans and black slippers, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail Chifuyu-nee style.

"…" my mouth dropped and I sort of whimpered a few worlds that were like "uh um uh erm hot" I guess it was good enough for her as she gave me a cute smile and headed up the stairs.

Thank-you gods and goddesses for giving me such fine women, I said to myself.

"Hey Yūdaina, how long have I been asleep!" I yelled

"Um, I think it's been three days, I was busy healing your body and only came out of the core today, they must have moved us here under Chifuyu's orders." She replied back. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, how are we going to get Natasha back?"

I stood thinking to myself. What the hell are those people going to do to her? My mind started to go black and my head filled with rage.

"Ichika…"

My mind was shaken back to reality; Yūdaina is hugging me from behind.

"It's okay, Natasha is a good fighter, they can't afford to hurt her or they might lose their hands on you." Yūdaina told me in a soft voice.

"But what will they do to her?"

…

"Nothing that you won't be able to fix"

I let those words sink into my head. Worrying about what they might do her won't get me anywhere, she wouldn't want that. "I guess you're right, come on Yūdaina lets head out."

"But what if Chifuyu-san comes back, she will surly miss you?"

"I don't want to cause trouble for Chifuyu-nee, it's better for us to leave now before anything happens to the one I care about."

Yūdaina let go of the hug, and walked in front of me, "where will we go? We don't have a place to live besides here?"

Hum… I turned around and jogged up the stairs into my room. Once in there I opened my cabinet again and pulled away the flooring. Underneath it is a box, pulling it up I pressed in three digits 6, 7, 2 and the top popped open.

Inside the metal box were several stacks of money.

"Oh my Ichika-kun, I never knew you were a male prostitute before we met."

I jumped back a little. "Jeez Yūdaina, don't scare me like that. No, this is money I earned from helping out my friends Rin and Ran, also a lot of me pestering Chifuyu-nee."

"How much do you have in all?"

"If my memory serves me right around 300,000 yen in all, this is probably enough money for us to reach our destination."

"What do you mean?" Yūdaina gave me a puzzled face.

"Well I was thinking, you haven't really experienced Japan that much, so why don't we go on a date around my hometown and let me show you some cool places."

Her expression became really delightful and charming she jumped on top of me started kissing me all over my face. "Yay, Ichika-kun is finally taking me out on a date."

So after finding a pair of shoes, a nice biking glove to cover up my robotic hand, and a backpack I shoved the money into it and proceeded to walk out the door with Yūdaina. When I open opened the door the bright sum pierced my eyes and made me feel a bit dizzy, but that feeling stopped after a few seconds.

I looked around and sucked up the view of my neighborhood in to my brain. I remember everything a little more clearly every time I turned my head to gaze upon different houses and street ways.

"Hey master, can you hold my hand"

I looked down to my right side to see Yūdaina making an adorable face and holding out her left hand. I couldn't resist her, she is just too damn sexy and cute to ignore so I held her hand and she gave me a smile which made my heart skip a little and we started to head out to the gates.

**(Regular POV)**

Ichika and Yūdaina held each other's hands as they walked across the street. Ichika would point at various buildings explaining who they belonged too, and they would laugh and smile.

"I think we are making too big of a scene" Ichika said to Yūdaina.

"Why do you think that?" Yūdaina said, she them leaned to the side of his arm and squished his arm between her breast, hugging it playfully like a girlfriend would.

"Well people are sort of talking about us" he said while looking around.

Ichika and Yūdaina ended up walking to a public park. The park is the center of his home town where hundreds of people cross through every day. Several people were looking at them and whispering to each other.

On the male side-

"Look at that girl is she a model"

"She must be a foreigner, she doesn't look Japanese."

"Her legs are so long, and she is so beautiful, damn he's with that guy though."

"That bastard…"

On the female side-

"He is so handsome, she's soooo lucky..."

"He's young, he might be my age ah-h that cut makes him look so manly!"

"They might be siblings, this oh please god let that be true!"

"Kids these days, they can't even keep their pants up for more than five minutes."

Back to Ichika and Yūdaina-

"So what if they talk about us, I mean I am your IS after all so we are practically _married_, correct?" Yūdaina said while giving Ichika an innocent smile then tilting her head on to his shoulder.

"I guess, but it's a little embarrassing" Ichika said with a little blush.

Yūdaina saw that and leaned into his ear, she gave it a little nip which sent a sensation down Ichika's entire body. She then gently whispered "You know the motel a block back is renting out rooms for 1000 yen a day?"

Ichika heard that and turned a little redder.

Yūdaina chuckled a little bit and reverted herself to just holding his hand "I am just kidding perv, so where are you taking me Ichika-kun?"

"Well you remember I told you about this restaurant that I went to before I met you and Natasha, the restaurant is just a little bit from here and well I really want to eat some of the food they have, it's been forever since I had some Shabu Shabu so I think I'll order some."

"Okay, I need something to eat too, healing you these past couple of days worn me out."

**Time shift- **

"What the fuck…"

Ichika and Yūdaina arrived at their destination, the place is an indoor restaurant called the Bar Crescendo. It's not fancy or Japanese but more westernized. The porch has several tables outside and inside the building are ten rows of tables, with each row containing six tables and separated by a wall.

They went over to the corner left hand table and sat down, it's a nice spot where the sides are covered by a wall and is close to the second entrance and exit.

The ordering counter of the restaurant looked like a bar, there is a variety of wines, beers, soda, and other beverages. The place is packed with people sitting and enjoying their meals, and the waiters are dressed in nice suits, while waitresses are dressed in maid outfits.

PINCH*

"Is one of the reasons you brought me here, to ogle over these slutty maids?" Yūdaina said while having Ichika's right cheek in a crab like pincer grip.

"No-o, I swear! I didn't even know this place changed, there used to be an old fashioned Japanese eatery here." Ichika pleaded.

Yūdaina stared straight into Ichika's eyes for a long five seconds before she let go. "Okay I believe you, come on let's order something I am starving."

Ichika rubbed his cheek, "Okay then, what do you want?"

"Whatever you're getting is fine by me." Yūdaina answered.

"Are you sure?"

Yūdaina gave Ichika a nod, "Oh and look if they have any ice cream cones, I want one with vanilla."

Ichika got up and went to the counter. The man standing in front of the cash register is probably in his early sixties; he resembled a hermit and was dressed in a red apron. He is around average height a little shorter than Ichika, wasn't fat nor skinny, with a happy grandfatherly smile across his face.

Ichika looked at the man for a minute and realized who he was, that's old man Takeshi, the owner of the previous restaurant. So he must have finally reinvented this place like he always wanted Ichika thought to himself.

Takeshi was always like a father figure to Ichika. Ichika loved coming over here with Chifuyu when he was little and regularly ordered the full house Shabu Shabu. Besides that fact, Takeshi is Chifuyu's father's best friend so it naturally meant that he was somewhat family too Ichika.

**(Ichika POV)**

Whoa that's old man Takeshi, he so that's why there are all the maids running around, I decided to great him properly, "Ohaiyogozaimasu Yoshi ojii-san, how are you today."

… "Do I know you? You look very familiar." He said with a puzzled face.

Ah shit, that's right it's been five years since we saw each other, he must think I am dead or something.

"Oh, no you don't my name is (think of a name something smart Ichika) Shang, I saw your name tag and decided to greet the owner of this great eatery with respect."

"Hum…" Takeshi leaned in a little closer causing Ichika to back up a little. "You look very familiar like a boy that use to come here often, are you sure we haven't met?"

"I don't think so Takeshi-san, I just recently came here over China."

Takeshi eyed me a little longer then shook his head. "Sorry you just reminded me of someone, what will you like to order today young man?"

"Can I have the full house Shabu Shabu with extra meat and vegetables, with a big bowl of rice, oh and do you serve vanilla ice cream on a cone?"

"Full house Shabu Shabu huh…" Takeshi said with a whisper.

SMACK* I slapped my hand into my forehead, you stupid idiot that is what you always ordered when you eat here, he's going to find out.

"Oh sorry, full house Shabu Shabu with a big bowl of rice and extra meat and vegetables, and a cone of vanilla ice cream." Takeshi wrote the order down and pasted it down into the kitchen. He then turned around and pressed a big machine before facing me again.

"Here's the vanilla ice cream you wanted, your fryer will be coming a moment and that will be ¥9,365.63 yen in total."

I handed him the money and thanked him before turning around and walking to the table where Yūdaina was sitting.

"Here you go" I handed the ice cream to her.

"Sooooo your name is Shang now?" Yūdaina said while liking the top of the ice cream.

"I can't let anybody know who I am."

"Um hum" she said while licking the ice cream. "Well you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well it is ice cream, I just love eating this _stiff, gooey, sweet, white cream_" she said exotically while pausing between every other word.

"Now you are just teasing me, now aren't you?"

"How did you ever _c-o-m-e_ to that conclusion?" Yūdaina purposefully let that one word drift in my ears.

I just lost myself in a daze staring at her after that, her lips slowly wrapping around the top of the ice cream then swirling to the side, then up again. I quickly turned my head around to avoid her.

All around the place customers and waiters, mostly men, stood still in their positions looking at Yūdaina with their lecherous eyes.

I got a little angry and I swear at that moment the sky got a little bit darker, my body must have started to immense a dark aura as I looked at every single one of those perverts and narrowed my eyes in an intimidating way gesturing to them _"Do all you bitches want to die?"_ in a demon voice. And like lighting, they all turned a different direction.

I feel accomplished.

"Uh-h" I sighed and leaned my head on the table, then looked up into the slightly clouded milky blue sky. Natasha where are you...

Suddenly I felt a little pressure and fell to the ground. "Uff" Yūdaina was on top of me.

"Hey what the hell do you…" she shoved the ice cream cone into my mouth, and gave me a little "shhhhhhh" putting her index finger up to her goldfish lips. She looked up above the table and pointed towards the counter.

"…"

**(Normal POV)**

"Ohaiyogozaimasu Takeshi-san, a medium bowl of ramen for to-go" Chifuyu said.

"Well Chifuyu-chan aren't you a bit cheery mood toady, did something good happen lately, did you finally find yourself a man?" Takeshi said in a teasingly fatherly manner.

Chifuyu gave a slight hint of blush appeared on her face than like magic disappeared instantly. "No nothing happened" she denied, but truthfully she couldn't wait to go home and look over her prince (it is Ichika dude).

"Ah-ha so it is a boy, well I am not going to bother with your personal affairs, but he must be something special." Takeshi said, while writing down the order.

Chifuyu kept her same appearance. She is wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. All the guys in the restaurant yet again were staring at her with libidinous eyes.

"So how has it been Takeshi-san, your business looks good." Chifuyu said trying to make some conversation before her order arrives.

"Maids, maids, maids, maids…" Takeshi couldn't finish his sentence as a red eyed Chifuyu caught his attention.

"Yes, business is coming in great." He said, backing up a step just in case. "Actually there is something strange I want to tell you."

"What?" Chifuyu said plainly.

"There was this boy that came in just a few minutes ago, he said his name is Shang but he looks like an older version of Ichika."

"…" Now this caused Chifuyu to jolt up a little bit.

"He even ordered what you and Ichika ordered back then"

Chifuyu suddenly reached her hands out and pulled Takeshi's upper body over the counter. "Where the fuck is he?" she said with a grim voice.

Takeshi looked like he was about to piss himself "Over ther- hey wait aren't you going to eat your food!"

Chifuyu let go of Takeshi and turned around, time slowed down in her mind as she caught sight of the boy. He is wearing a tight grey hoody and black jeans, the boy then opened the door and started to run. Chifuyu trailed him for what seemed to be an eternity form behind the glass window, getting a glimpse if his face.

"Ichika."

**(Ichika POV)**

"Damn that was close." I said to myself.

"You got that right" Yūdaina said inside my head. "You're just lucky I saw her before she spot us."

"And you are lucky that you can materialize yourself back into this core, …so tell me again why I can't just use you to fly away?"

"Do you know how lacking in energy I am in, I can't even change into my IS form for a minute with this amount of energy."

I felt an invisible slap across my face. "Aw, did you just mentally slap me?"

"Hell yeah! Now get your ass moving. I don't even understand why we are running away in the first place, don't you want to be pampered by your nee-chan."

"I don't know, maybe the author just needed some filler"

I turned around and couldn't see anything, I looked back in front of me and saw a building corner. "Shit I bet this is going to be a dead end!"

"Then why the hell are you going to turn into it, you stupid retard!" Yūdaina screamed in my mind.

As I ran closer to the side of the building and turned I had to squint my eyes, aw this sun light is blinding, BAM!*

**(REGULAR POV)**

"Where the hell is he?" Chifuyu is sprinting at rocket speed looking for Ichika. To the right of her she heard a faint, then loud screeching sound.

She ran towards the noise, the closer she got the more worried she became.

She saw the next turn up front and it had a crowd of people swarming around the place, her heart started to pound with concern. Chifuyu then pushed through the crowd of people and witnessed something spectacular.

A White IS is holding a big black van above its head, with a mob of police cars surrounding it. The police didn't know what to do but point their guns at it and news reporters started to flock in to enhance the chaos.

Suddenly the IS plopped the van down onto the ground and vaporized away to reveal a boy.

…

An uproar of talk emerged through the crowd, flashing of lights form cameras blinded the place. The boy ignored them and walked to the side door of the van. POW!* he punched through it and ripped the door open throwing it to the ground. Three seconds later he pulled out four guys all dressed in domino masks, and dragged them to the police.

"Um?..." The boy looked like he was about to say something but was abruptly tackled down to the ground, though it wasn't the police that did it.

Chifuyu is on top of Ichika, pulling his shirt and lifting his face up to hers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" she raised her hand up and slapped him, then brought it back down again for a bitch slap.

Chifuyu's palm and back hand slapping force caused a sound that out matches a gun shot and made Ichika's cheeks ripple like water then redden like a tomato. Ichika looked like he was about to say something again but dropped his head down and fainted.

"ICHIKA-A! ICHIKA-A! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Chifuyu shook the boy's body ferociously trying to waking him up.

….. **(Time skip)**

"No way, are you serious! He's coming to this school"

"Yeah, apparently the government forced him here or something."

"So he's like the only boy able to control and IS, I hope he's hot."

"Oh-my-gosh and I heard Chifuyu-sama has something to do with him to."

"Ah-h a scandal!"

"_What is up with all these gossiping? Quiet down I really just want some silence_."Houki thought to herself. The door opens up and Yamada-sensei walks in with a wary expression. Then Chifuyu also walks in and everyone zaps into their seats like some form of magic.

For the first five minutes of class it was all attendance, Chifuyu constantly looked up to the clock and then the door, like she was expecting someone, which made Houki feel suspicious.

"Orimura… Orimura…, is Orimura here!" Yamada-sensei said with no answer to reply back. Chifuyu looked a little anxious with started to creep Houki out, several giggles could be heard from the girls. Then one of the girls raised their hands.

"A-h Yamada-sensei, Chifuyu-sama is present."

"No this is a diff…" Yamada couldn't finish the sentence.

The door opened up, and in came a boy. He is considered average height, black haired, is wearing a plain white T-shirt with what seems to be a male IS uniform pants, and holding a bag full of books with the other half of the uniform shoved in to.

"Uh-, I saw that this is class one…"

The boy suddenly turned his attention towards Houki, catching her eyes. Houki looked like she just saw a ghost and then turned blushing red.

The boy put on a big smiled and waved his left hand, "Whoa, Houki you're in this class too!"

PAM!* "Orimura, your late on the first day, do you want a detention" Chifuyu smacked him with her textbook, awkwardly enough she sort of wore a worried face, like if she just realized that she hit him too hard.

"I sorry Chifuyu-n…" PAM* Chifuyu hit him in the head again but the girls could tell it was more of a tap than hit. "It's… Orimura-sensei" Chifuyu said in the best way.

The boy bowed a little and made an apologetic face, "I am sorry Orimura-sensei, I couldn't find my way around this big school." Then giving Chifuyu a little smile.

Chifuyu blushed! Even if it only was .00000000001 of a second it was a blush.

"W-well okay then, next time, don't let it happen, walk to the center and introduce yourself."

The boy did as he told and walked up to the hologram board and took out a little pen device. He scribbled a few Japanese letters onto the board, reading.

Ichika Orimura...

**Thank-you all for supporting my story, I am sorry this took so long to update, my grandma just recently passed and … well you know I am sad. I would like to thank my beta reader Shinsou Kanashimi, and Alfred Blake Astracadence for helping me with some ideas (He has an IS story too, and it's pretty good).**

**As always please favorite this, follow this, and spread this fanfic. Also pretty please leave a review it would be really nice and splendid to know my reader's thought about this, thank-you all and till next time.**

**Don't know when next chapter will be out, sort of lost concentration with all the drama going on so keep a look out it might come really soon or late. Date it comes out will be posted on my profile, which has a new poll up.**


	5. Omake!

**Chapter 4.5**

**Dear Readers,**

**This was actually taken off chapter 4 for personal reasons, Warning: (Once Houki enters her room mature content), I convinced myself to load it because for some reason some of you might actually enjoy this. I hope this doesn't offend anybody, this is meant to be taken as an "Omake" and depending on what you guys think (Leave a review please) this will either entwine with the actual story or maybe just be on of those "What could have happened in this universe mini-stories". Please enjoy, and yes part of this is a preview into chapter 5. Oh and once chapter five is done this will be deleted so consider this limited.**

**(Houki POV)**

Yamada-sensei is teaching us more about the history of the IS units today.

"Uh Houki-Chan are you feeling all right?" Yamada-sensei said with a worried look, she came over to my desk.

I am too shocked right now to say or do anything, Ichika, he's alive, and I can finally express my feeling to him…

I hear a cracking noise that sliced through the air. My head is met with almost unbearable pain. "Pay attention Shinonono, or I'll make you run around the school track 50 times." A devious Chifuyu threatened. I looked at Ichika.

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, turned his head away irritably, pretending to look at the wall. Such a cold reaction, is this the attitude that a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? No... Does he completely hate me now?

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, I didn't understand anything at all.

"..."

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me. Just flipping to the top page, I could only see columns and columns of meaningless text, even though I should be familiar to them. Ichika must really have an effect on me.

Suddenly when I saw Chifuyu get up from her desk and head my direction with a killing intent, Ichika raised his hand.

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?" Yamada-sensei asked. "If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all." she lifts her chest up confidently like a reliable teacher.

"Yamada-sensei!" he said seriously.

"Yes, Orimura-kun?" she replied in a way that sound more like she's being asked out.

"I don't understand anything at all."

"…" suddenly all the girls in the room fell down onto the floor.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

I think I just betrayed my childhood friend.

Chifuyu looked like she just had a heart attack and trolled over to Ichika, this is bad, he just came back from the dead and now the devil wants him.

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

"Do you mean that one which is like this big, black and hard covered?" Ichika lifted his hands up and then separated them to about six inches.

Chifuyu nodded in agreement to his description. "I thought it was an old telephone book and left it at home" He bluntly replies. I saw Chifuyu's right hand, which holding a clipboard, engulf in a fire as she swung at his head.

I can't watch this; he's going to be decapitated… WHAT?!

The clipboard fling pass his head, Ichika dodged a death blow. Chifuyu seemed surprised too as she let her right hand fallback down. "I swore I hit something." She said.

Ichika made a serious face then let out a few words. "You know Chifuyu-nee, hitting students in the head will make them dumber and will kill off many brain cells that will never redevelop?"

Chifuyu made a confused face, and then she made a face that I have never seen before, is she em-em-EMBARRASSED?! She's so red right now.

FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

A stream of blood started to shoot out of his head; he blinked a few times before slamming his face down onto the desk, which split in two… literally.

Chifuyu widened her eyes and pulled Ichika's body up. "Ichika, I am sorry are you okay!" -dear god, what happened to Chifuyu, it's like she's a different person.

Ichika shook his head a few times, and gave her a thumb up. Chifuyu snapped out of her creepy form and turned back into the devil. "I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll do it!" Ichika said enthusiastically. Chifuyu returned to the front desk.

I looked at Ichika, for a split second he looked at me, and then winked... He must have done this for me. I think I want to cry now.

**(Time skip)**

Uh! I am so sweaty from training really I need to take a shower. This equipment is heavy, not to mention my boobs are getting in the way of my kendo so it's constantly straining my back.

Here I am room 1025, sigh* finally I can put this bag down, throwing the things down next to the first bed. Better close the door, I turned around and did so, just when I was about to lock it I remembered Yamada-sensei saying that I am going to get a roommate so I left it unlocked.

Ah-h! This feels so nice the hot water and steam, I want to live in this shower. I took out my liquid body soap and began to gently rub my body. Hum? This fragrant is nice, oh and it's also shampoo how convent.

…

Uh-uh, I can't take it anymore, uhhhhh, I am such a disgrace rubbing my boobs and my vagina. Uh this feels too good, "touch me more, Ichika do what you want with them." I pinch my nipples until they are pointed and hard.

I place my back onto the wall of the tub and slid down rubbing my clitoris roughly, I try not to let my moans escape my mouth. "Ichika harder, stick it there, uh-hu-ah-h am, am uhhhhhhh!" I feel a great sensation and a jet of liquid spat out of my vagina.

I let the tub fill up about several inches, and leaned back to the opposite side. The hot steam is making me feel relaxed and all my stress is vanishing. I massaged my breast and vagina a bit more to let the remaining sensations take its course.

My hair is long, I think it might be time for me to cut or trim it. "Maybe Ichika still likes it?" I thought of him for a little bit and the water started to boil from my embarrassment, realizing what I have just done. I slump down a bit more until the water reached my nose. "Baka."

Just a little longer and then I'll need to get out. Closing my eyes, I started to think about him more and what it would be like if we were in a relationship.

His lips touching mines and he embraces me, making me feel like a girl for once, taking me out on all sorts of dates. My chest just hurts thinking about it, what is this feeling I am getting it's as if I am, I am…

"HOUKI! HOUKI! WAKE UP!" I hear someone shout.

What's happening? My eyes feel a bit hazy and there's a sense of pain in between my breasts. Opening my eyes, I could see Ichika above me… huh? ICHIKA IS RIGHT ABOVE ME!

"ICHIKA WHAT THE UHFFFF-F!" his head closes in and OUR LIPS ARE TOUCHING EACHOTHER! He doing something weird, this isn't a normal movie kiss he's PUSHING HIS TOUNGE IN MY MOUTH!

I feel him breathing into my mouth and filling my lungs up with his oxygen. I feel like my stomach is about to explode and puke. *COUGH! *COUCH - something came out, some kind of bubbly water.

I couldn't process anything, and I just stared up at him for a minute. He looked as if I was in grave danger… uff… he's hugging me tightly now.

**READERS PLEASE CHOOSE AN OPTION:**

**A) Role with this mini chapter, it's actually good.**

**B) WTF! Delete this crap!**

**C) Can you never do that again?**

**D) OTHER**

**COMMENT BELOW LET ME KNOW! as always please leave a review, favorite, and fallow. **


	6. The White Knight

**Chapter 5**

**I am back! Well sort of, well anyways here is the long awaited fifth chapter, I can't believe the reaction that I got because of my mature omake, I am really happy with what my readers reactions and thoughts were. By popular demand the omake was incorporated into this chapter. But don't worry there will be warnings if you are not into mature things, and I tried to make this fit along with my previous chapters, I am trying to satisfy all my readers.**

**(Houki POV)**

Yamada-sensei is teaching us more about the history of the IS units today.

"Uh Houki-Chan are you feeling all right?" Yamada-sensei said with a worried look, she came over to my desk.

I am too shocked right now to say or do anything, Ichika, he's alive, and I can finally express my feeling to him…

I hear a cracking noise that sliced through the air. My head is met with almost unbearable pain. "Pay attention Shinonono or I'll make you run around the school track 50 times." A devious Chifuyu threatened. I looked at Ichika.

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, turned his head away irritably, pretending to look at the wall. Such a cold reaction… Is this the attitude that a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? No... Does he completely hate me now?

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, I didn't understand anything at all.

"..."

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me. Just flipping to the top page, I could only see columns and columns of meaningless text, even though I should be familiar to them. Ichika must really have an effect on me.

Suddenly when I saw Chifuyu get up from her desk and head my direction with a killing intent, Ichika raised his hand.

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?" Yamada-sensei asked. "If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all." she lifts her chest up confidently like a reliable teacher.

"Yamada-sensei!" he said seriously.

"Yes, Orimura-kun?" she replied in a way that sound more like she's being asked out.

"I don't understand anything at all."

"…" suddenly all the girls in the room fell down onto the floor.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

I think I just betrayed my childhood friend.

Chifuyu looked like she just had a heart attack and trolled over to Ichika, this is bad, he just came back from the dead and now the devil wants him.

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

"Do you mean that one which is like this big, black and hard covered?" Ichika lifted his hands up and then separated them to about six inches.

Chifuyu nodded in agreement to his description. "I thought it was an old telephone book and left it at home" He bluntly replies. I saw Chifuyu's right hand, which holding a clipboard, engulf in a fire as she swung at his head.

I can't watch this; he's going to be decapitated… WHAT?!

The clipboard fling pass his head, Ichika dodged a death blow. Chifuyu seemed surprised too as she let her right hand fallback down. "I swore I hit something." She said.

Ichika made a serious face then let out a few words. "You know Chifuyu-nee, hitting students in the head will make them dumber and will kill off many brain cells that will never redevelop?"

Chifuyu made a confused face, and then she made a face that I have never seen before, is she em-em-EMBARRASSED?! She's so red right now.

FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

A stream of blood started to shoot out of his head, he blinked a few times before slamming his face down onto the desk, which split in two… literally.

Chifuyu widened her eyes and pulled Ichika's body up. "Ichika, I am sorry are you okay!" -dear god, what happened to Chifuyu, it's like she's a different person.

Ichika shook his head a few times, and gave her a thumb up. Chifuyu snapped out of her creepy form and turned back into the devil. "I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll do it!" Ichika said enthusiastically. Chifuyu returned to the front desk.

I looked at Ichika, for a split second he looked at me, and then winked... He must have done this for me. I think I want to cry now.

Sometime later, it is break I think I need to talk to him. I was about ready to go over there when suddenly a flock of girls surrounded him. I angrily sat back down into my seat. Look at him sitting there smiling and flirting with those girls, he doesn't even notice me. I made a very stern and angry face… crap!

Right when I made that face he saw me, and turned away again. Uh! I curse myself while shaking both my fist mid-way in the air.

"Orimura-san, what is Chifuyu-sama like at home?" one of the girls asked him.

"Hum? I don't know, haven't seen her for a few years, but if I remember correctly she is…" *POW! Chifuyu came out of nowhere and slammed his face into the desk.

"Conversations ends here get back in your seats." Chifuyu said it more like a threat though, she then leaves herself.

Ichika jets back up and looks at the girls, "Chuckles* something like that but even more threating." He then turns his attentions back to his books.

… He's just like I remember him, kind beyond belief. Maybe I can talk to him now. I get back up again and, -damn you. Another girl goes over to talk to him. This time it's a foreigner, she's about my height and size, long curly blonde hair, and is dressed in a modified uniform similar to a dress with black frills at the bottom.

Ichika looks like he's annoyed.

Suddenly she starts yelling at him. "Wait a second! What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

"Um, I don't really know who you are so…"

"You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia.

"Okay, Miss Alcott is there some business you want with me?"

"Yes, I want to know…" she was abruptly cut off when Ichika raised his hand. "What is it?"

"I don't want to sound dense, but what is a representative candidate student, because to me it seems like…"

KA—THUNK! Several girls eavesdropping on their conversation including me collapsed onto the floor.

"A, a, a... Are, are you serious?" She pressed her thumb against her temples, conveying a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable. Though this is a land to the Far East, this is not some under developed country. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have a television"

"Actually I…"

"Don't answer that question you fool, (more grumbling) a representative candidate is the pilot of a country's IS, they are decided from a pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean."

"Well that was what I was about to say, but you cut me off half way through what I was about to say, remember, I mean you can look half a page up the evidence it there."

Oh now she's pissed. She looks really angry. If this were a manga, she would most likely have a crossed-vein popping out of her forehead, and a tumor about to pop out of her temple.

"It's a miracle for you get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate for me." He mocks.

"...Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" her face even more enraged.

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS', and yet you were able to make it into this school. When I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an IS, it had me expecting a lot more of you. If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... If you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

Ichika raised his hand again.

"Now what is it!?"

"When you say defeated, do you mean that you took down the instructor by beating her in a fight?"

"What else do you think that means, having an arm wrestle or something!" she's almost screaming now.

"Calm down Miss, I was just going to say that I beat one too."… I have a feeling this isn't a lie either Ichika is too honest to do that.

A shocked Cecilia made out a few words. "Impossible, they say I was the only girl to beat an instructor."

"Uh? Well yeah I mean, do I look like a girl too you. They probably mean the only female and….

…

Ichika, ICHIKA CAN SPEAK ENGLISH!

**What Houki and most of the students besides Chifuyu missed.**

**(Regular perspective)**

"ENOUGH OF THE BLOODY CRAP!" she yells in English.

Ichika makes an oblivious face. "Oh man, you have a very strong English accent. I think I am starting to understand your personality Ojou-Sama." Ichika comments back with English.

Cecilia makes a face like she in for something outlandish. "Where are you from? You are you from America or something?"

"Depends I spent three years in the United States, but never really been in Canada or South America, so if you meant the US, then yes I am somewhat from America."

"Shut your mouth you bugger!"

Ichika made a weird face, "Hey! That is just mean, you can't just call someone an ass with your native tongue that is just rude."

Cecilia looked like she was about to blow up into a million pieces. And Chifuyu on the side was just too simply amazed at what was happening to even bother interfering.

Sigh* "Do you know what, screw this!" She pointed her finger at him, the tip nearly touching the tip of his nose. "Are you, or are you not, the White Knight that saved me and my family back five years ago?"

Ichika's expression turned a full 180 degrees, he looked even scarier then Chifuyu now, and the room dropped to an uncomfortable coolness, even Cecilia was a bit nervous. Houki got a chill that shivered down her back when Chifuyu stared to glare at Cecilia with a killing intent.

Ichika raised his right arm up and sat it down on the desk, CLACK* it sounds like someone just dropped a thousand pounds worth of steel on it. He then pushed back his seat and stood up, Cecilia backed up a little when she realized how tall he actually is.

His aura right now froze her in place. He took his right hand up to her and placed it on her left shoulder. "Now why would you ask that Miss Alcott?" giving her a little squeeze.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

"Oh why look at that breaks over" Ichika, still has his grip on her, while Cecilia tried to go back to her desk.

"Don't run away now, alright, we'll be finishing the conversation soon." He gave her a smile of death, before letting her go.

Chifuyu replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front it seems the next subject will be important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament." Yamada-sensei said.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement." Chifuyu explains to the people that didn't know.

The class started to become abuzz. I guess they are deciding on which person to represent us. I myself really don't care being someone of that value just means more busy work.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Ichika made a puzzled face.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." Chifuyu tells the class.

Ichika raise his hand instead of blurting out like the rest of us. "What is it Orimura?" Chifuyu asks. "We'll I don't want this, can I not be the representative?"

Chifuyu looked disappointed. "I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Well then, I want to nominate Alcott-Chan."

WHAT!? Why would you nominate that girl, she's been so rude to you?

Looking over at Cecilia everyone could tell she was a little iffy to do it. "Why, me I mean I am an elite amongst the elite, but why?"

"We'll I just don't think this would work, I mean you think I am a worthless monkey man, and I have a feeling you are the type that wants to polish your IS skills and not join a crazy circus." Ichika rejoinders, he must really don't want that position. "Isn't that right, I mean you are as you said the elite amongst elites so you should be the most suitable one."

"Yes, then I will do it. In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me, so moving up ranks would be better for someone with my potentials."

"Yeah, the potentials of falling down from grace"

"What did you just say!?"

Ichika made a surprised and dumbfounded face when he realized what he has just said, stupid he always does that when he's right about to get out of an unwanted situation.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting me and my country? It's a duel!" *PAM!* Cecilia slams her hands on the table. If she was wearing gantlets, she would have took them off and slapped him in the face, in other words this has become a battle of pride.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

Ichika just made a "Are you kidding with me now?" face and just looked at her.

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly, am going to give you so hard of a handicap you'll have to drop out of this school!"

"Hahahahahah!" What the heck? Ichika is laughing.

Some of the girls decided to but in.

"Orimura do you really think you can beat her?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it."

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker. They're powerless. It's true that only he can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all. If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a super weapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can back down and maybe Cecilia-san won't give you a handicap?"

"Sure why not... I'll back down."

….

Everyone and I mean everyone besides Ichika and Chifuyu fell down onto the ground. Cecilia was the first of us to get back up. "Why, that was a surprise even though expecting that to come from you was inevitable, and her I was hoping for a more dramatic climax."

"Are you not entertained? Is that what you are here for?" Ichika said in a stern voice.

"I don't even understand what the devil you are saying now?" Cecilia replies.

Chifuyu claps her hands to end this quarrel. "Enough with the Gladiator quotes."

"Sorry Orimura-sensei it just felt so right to say it, uh, so I don't have to be the representative now right?"

"No, I believe in democracy, and that this will end in a vote. Raise your hands if you are in favor for a duel to decide our class representative, do it now."

Everyone in the class does, except me.

"All in favor for Cecilia Alcott." No one raise their hands, which sort of pissed her off.

"All in favor for Ichika Orimura." No one raised their hands, which sort of made him happy, but I can tell there is some bitter sweetness in his expression.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

After more time, class if finally over maybe now I can talk with him. I pack my things and am about ready to face him when he is now cornered by Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei.

Gurrr! Fine I think I will just talk to him later then, yes tomorrow morning I will try to catch him early, besides I have kendo to do.

**(Normal POV)**

Ichika has just finished getting harassed by Yamada about being homosexual and wanting to take baths with girls. Chifuyu was there just to tell him several things he needed to know about before letting him go off on his own.

"Ichika, it seems that you haven't told me everything that happened to you during the past five years." Chifuyu said it in a way that implied for Ichika to explain some of the events that happened during class.

Ichika made a companionate expression "You this sounds cliché but, some things aren't meant to be told, even to you, Orimura-sensei. Now if you don't mind I would like to rest my tired eyes I have a feeling something weird is going to happen so I would like some sleep" Turing around to walk away.

Chifuyu looked a bit sad and irritated not knowing what truly happened in the past, but could not force Ichika to tell her, knowing that what Ichika said is in fact a really true statement. But what really made her feel gloomy was the fact he called her Orimura-sensei when almost no one is around, thinking to herself am I just a nobody in his life now, does he think lesser of me now since we haven't seen each other for so long.

Chifuyu thought about maybe giving him a hug before running off, but expressions like that might trigger more troubles for their complicated relationship, instead she decided to look down on her clipboard and fiddle with it pretending that she is writing something.

Ichika is about to walk out the door, when he caught a glimpse of a reflection of what Chifuyu was doing, and how down she looked, and thought to himself "uh, maybe I should give her a little good bye."

"Chifuyu-nee" … hug* "Don't look so depressed, that makes me feel sad, you will ruin such a pretty face." Chifuyu stiffs up, normal people would usually feel the need for their heart to beat faster, but for her, it actually slowed down, and her body temperature stayed the same. But one feeling kept its effect, and that's the feeling of need, warmth, comfort, and desire.

Ichika let her go "Good night, and don't work yourself to hard it's bad for your health." He then left.

Watching Ichika walk away from the class room, Chifuyu sighed as she stood there. She could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, she won't worry about it anymore. She has finally gotten her brother back and as far as she knows it away from harm.

"Maya, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Miss Orimura?"

"What room number does my brother have, and who's his roommate if any?"

"He has room 1025, his roommate with our student Shinonono Houki."

CRACK* Chifuyu snapped her clipboard in half, Yamada jolt back a little as Chifuyu's raging aura surrounded her. "No, this can be happening, why, why is he paired up with he?"

"Well we did a bit of digging, and it seems that what your reports and his background check indicated was that Shinonono-san is his childhood friend, and they were quite close. We figured that it would best if they live together for now so he can have someone close to him to so show him around and help adjust to his new life. We wouldn't want to put him with a total stranger that would be just weird. We actually wanted to put an extra bed and let him sleep at your courters but as of right now that would technically violate one of our rules here which is no teacher and student relationships even if you are his sister."

Chifuyu stayed silent, but her hands were crumbling what was left of the clipboard into dust. She began to walk out of the door way too, "Miss Orimura, where are you going?"

"Making sure he doesn't go fooling around" she tossed the board dust into the trash and proceeded to walk out muttering "What kind of sick reality is this, are we in a light novel or something?"

Chifuyu is wearing a plain expression as she walked over to the dorm rooms. She got to room number 1025 and stood there for a minute. Knock* Knock* nobody answers. She took out her master key and slid it into the lock and opened the door. The lights are closed and the sheets are perfectly flat. No sign of life. "That idiot must have gotten lost again" she said to herself reassuring before heading out to find him.

Around an hour later Houki arrives.

**(Mature scene from Omake, if you are not interested scroll down until the next POV)**

**(Houki POV)**

Uh! I am so sweaty from training really I need to take a shower. This equipment is heavy, not to mention my boobs are getting in the way of my kendo so it's constantly straining my back.

Here I am room 1025, sigh* finally I can put this bag down, throwing the things down next to the first bed. Better close the door, I turned around and did so, just when I was about to lock it I remembered Yamada-sensei saying that I am going to get a roommate so I left it unlocked.

Ah-h! This feels so nice the hot water and steam, I want to live in this shower. I took out my liquid body soap and began to gently rub my body. Hum? This fragrant is nice, oh and it's also shampoo how convent.

…

Uh-uh, I can't take it anymore, uhhhhh, I am such a disgrace rubbing my boobs and my vagina. Uh this feels too good, "touch me more, Ichika do what you want with them." I pinch my nipples until they are pointed and hard.

I place my back onto the wall of the tub and slid down rubbing my clitoris roughly, I try not to let my moans escape my mouth. "Ichika harder, stick it there, uh-hu-ah-h am, am uhhhhhhh!" I feel a great sensation and a jet of liquid spat out of my vagina.

I let the tub fill up about several inches, and leaned back to the opposite side. The hot steam is making me feel relaxed and all my stress is vanishing. I massaged my breast and vagina a bit more to let the remaining sensations take its course.

My hair is long, I think it might be time for me to cut or trim it. "Maybe Ichika still likes it?" I thought of him for a little bit and the water started to boil from my embarrassment, realizing what I have just done. I slump down a bit more until the water reached my nose. "Baka."

Just a little longer and then I'll need to get out. Closing my eyes, I started to think about him more and what it would be like if we were in a relationship.

His lips touching mines and he embraces me, making me feel like a girl for once, taking me out on all sorts of dates. My chest just hurts thinking about it, what is this feeling I am getting it's as if I am, I am…

**(Ichika POV)**

Several minutes after Houki arrived in her room.

"Hum, it's here right, Room 1025?" I looked at the front door, I then took out a piece of paper with the key and room number written on it. I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. "Eh, that's strange? The door was unlocked."

I quietly entered the room, which had the lights turned on and could hear the shower going. I saw that they first bed was taken so I decided to temporarily toss my luggage onto the floor beside the second bed, then immediately leapt at it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts.

"You can come out now if you want Yūdaina?" I said in a low tone.

"Uh, this is refreshing I can finally take a breather." She suddenly appeared next to me. I looked down to see what she is wearing, it's an exact replica of the IS academy girl uniform unaltered.

"You look good in them" I commented, as I got back up and pushed myself of the bed. "Yeah I can finally stop using your energy now." She sighed. I looked at my right arm, the skin slowly dissolved back into its robotic form.

"Don you miss having a regular arm master?" Yūdaina said.

"Naw, this is fine, if I didn't have this, you and I wouldn't be together. And besides having this makes me feel like a main character off a manga or something you know."

Hearing what I said made Yūdaina put on a smile, "You know if an IS can be happy, right now I am the happiest one."

I nod my head in approval, I take off my shirt to reveal my body, and then turned to face the mirror besides the two computers. My soft smooth skin started to reshape in different places and scars started to appear. I have several cuts on my face that sort of made me look like a bad ass, but at the same time sadness me.

Yūdaina gets up and walks behind me, "Okay Ichika-kun let's do this."

"Oww Oww that hurts, damn it."

"Hold still you're only going to make it bleed more."

"Don't rub your figure there."

"Uh, this stuff is all creamy and it's getting everywhere."

I am currently sitting on the bed half naked right now, with Yūdaina rubbing my head with ointment. "It's your fault, you could have just dodged her clipboard, but no, you had to take it head on like an idiot." Yūdaina scolds me.

"Hey it's not her fault, the author made her do it." I reply back.

"Yeah, but it was still her that did it, I am worried about you, you know, you can't take that much injuries to your head it's not good for your health." Yūdaina said.

"Well, at least I didn't faint this time, like every other chapter, beside a few more of these hits and I'll be immune to them." I said optimistically.

"I hope so, or I am personally going to have a little chat with your Nee-san." She said confidently.

"You better not, if she found out about you, she would probably get on her IS and kill you."

Hearing this she pressed her finger down onto my head where my wound is. "Oww, girl what's the matter with you?"

"Jeez, I am totally capable of taking on Chifuyu." She said in a covetous voice.

"You sound so cute when you are jealous you know that." I try to lighten her mood. "Oww, what was that for, it's a compliment."

"You aren't getting brownie points for saying such obvious things." She replies back.

"Who do you think I am, some kind of pervert that is trying to get into your pants."

"No, you are a pervert that is trying to get into my pants, uh, well technically it would be skirt right now." She responds back.

"When you put it like that it makes me feel bad… oh to the left a little bit more that place really stings."

Yūdaina puts more ointment into her hands and starts rubbing the side I told her to. "Oh and Ichika, that blonde bitch you were talking to today, I want you to beat the crap out of her."

"Why would I do that? I don't want to be the representative for the class."

"That girl talked shit about my man! No one talks crap like that and gets away with it, if I could have turned into my IS form right then and there I would have blew that bitch's brains out."

"No need to feel so hasty, I will do it as long as you help me with my homework."

"Fine, but I won't do all of it … hey do you hear that noise?"

…

"Ichika harder, stick it there, uh-hu-ah-h am, am uhhhhhhh!"-

"Why damn, that girl must have a major crush on me or something, I wonder what her reaction will be once she comes out of the shower."

"Ho, ho, ho, it seems that you made a fan, master." Yūdaina made a killing aura and a scary smile before pressing her thumb into my scalp.

….

My head is feeling much better, and I am looking around the room right now. Yūdaina is sleeping on my bed and I have a sudden urges to do an H scene. I walk over to my roommate's bed and looked at her bags.

There is a bokken sticking out of the bag, hum, I think of Houki every time see one of those thing. I wanted to say high to her when class was over, but it seems she had already gone. Ha, wouldn't it be funny if she was my roommate…

BOING* my eyes pop out of my head, holy shit, is Houki the one in… no it can't be, well actually it really actually can be, but what are the chances of that, well actually really high if this is an Infinite Stratos rip off, but just maybe. I kept asking myself these questions, at the same time answering them.

I sat on my roommate's bed and watched as the clock ticked on. Fuck, I can't stand this, what if it really is Houki, how will I ever, get those moaning sounds out of my head? I slapped myself a few times, and walked over to the computer, I guess I'll just watch a movie or something. I find a random site and decide to watch what is most popular now days. I decided to watch a horror movie, people are usually scared by them, but I have a tendency to point out mistakes and cheesy lines.

The beginning starts with a girl in the shower, hum, okay, she is talking a shower, now she's laying the tub, oh hell no girl don't sleep, the murderer is like right behind the door!... NOW WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

I get up and go to the shower door and pressed my ears to it. There is no water running, and it's been 40 minutes since I got here. Ah shit.

"Yūdaina, wake up!" I shake her violently.

"Do it harder, hehehe, Natasha you have to do it to him like this" She is dreaming of something dirty again. Maybe shaking her isn't the best idea, sorry baby, but I have to do this. SLAP!*SPLAP!*

She wakes up, "Oh did you hear that?"

"Never mind that, I think the girl there is drowning, get over there and check on her." I point my finger at the bathroom door.

"God you should just do it yourself, if she really is drowning this will get you major points with her in the future." Yūdaina said as she walked over to the door, she did something and picked the lock, then walked inside.

"Oh shit boy, I think this is your childhood friend Shitnonono or whatever."

I ran in there and looked inside, in the tub laid my childhood friend submerged in water. I didn't even think a second before pulling her out. "Fuck what should I do!?" I yell at Yūdaina.

"I don't know, uh, slap her or something!"

SPLAP*! SPLAP*! *SPLAP! "It's not working!" I yell again. SLAP*!

"Calm your shit down! Your emotions are messing up my processing unit, uh, give her mouth to mouth!"

"What?!" I kept yelling.  
"You know, place your hands between her boobs and push, and pump air into her mouth, fuck what is it called? CPR!"

I did what she said and started to preform CPR on Houki. After several seconds nothing seemed to be working, "It's not working what do we do know?"

"Uh, we can give her a shot of adrenaline!" Yūdaina vaporized a giant need into her hand. "We ante going to give her a shot of that stuff!"

"Then blow damn it, blow your damn oxygen into her!"

"I am trying, why don't you do it, you have more endurance than me?"

"I am afraid if I fucking do it, I will rupture her chest and lungs and kill her!"

"Okay I am doing it!" I scream.

"Then do it!" Yūdaina screams.

"UHH!" I took my elbow up and slammed it into her chest, I then proceed to do it several more times. "HOUKI! HOUKI! WAKE UP!"

"ICHIKA WHAT THE UHFFFF-F!"

I thought I heard her voice for a second, but to be sure I kissed her once more and blew down deeply into her mouth. *COUGH! *COUCH - something came out, some kind of bubbly water.

She opened her eyes, I looked into them for a minute and then hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

I lift my head up for a moment and looked at her, she seems to be in shock and can't do anything. PAM*! I head butted her, knocking her out…

"What the fuck! Why the hell did you do that!?" Yūdaina yells at me.

"Oh my god, that was probably the most immature moment I had even had in my life." I said out loud, while backing up to rest on a wall.

Yūdaina on the other hand is also in shock and just stood there. "Why, why did you do that? Are you crazy or something!?"

I took a few deep breaths, "Girl, I did that for our own good, hers included."

"What the hell do you meeeeeeeeeean?"

"First off, she would have probably regained consciousness and tried to kill me with that bokken, second she would have kicked me out of this room, and I would be the laughing stock of this hall and possibly the school. Third, damn her body is like something of a magazine. Fourth, get some of that ointment we are going to need it."

…..

"Are you just going to leave her in there, what if she catches a cold or something?" Yūdaina asks.

"Don't worry I left the heat on." I put a hand on Yūdaina and walked her to the second bed.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you knocked her out and put her back in the tub but this time drained the water, hoping that she will wake up and think this is a dream, and when she gets out of the bathroom find you asleep and not bother you" Yūdaina questions me.

"Yeah, that sums up what I was going for."

… "That's, that's, that's firkin genius!"

"I know right!" I said enthusiastically.

"No you idiot! What are you like four years old, you wake her up and apologize this instants!" She hits me in the head.

I thought about it for a second and then put my hand on her shoulder again, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks.

"Good night, wake you up later"

"Don't you dare…" Yūdaina materialized back into me.

Ouff* I hop onto my bed and closed my eyes. I sort of feel like a jack ass right now, maybe I should take a few pictures of her just in case… naw that would really make me an ass.

**(Normal POV)**

"Uh, my head hurts." Houki rubs her eyes a bit and looks around the bathroom. "Oh shoot! What time is it, oh my god I can't believe I feel asleep in the bath." She gets herself up and out of the tub. "Uh, where did I put my clothes?"

She looked at the clock which is in front of the mirror and noticed its 10:35 pm, "Crap, it's been two hours since I've been in here, why is it so hot?" She quickly looked around the cabinet drawers to find no clothing available.

"Ah shoot, my roommate is probably outside wondering what's going on in here." Houki thought to herself before finally giving up on finding her clothes and settled with a towel to cover up her private parts.

She went over to the door and thought about what to say, before finally turning the nod. "Ahh, you're my roommate, right? I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is…"

There is a little muffling over at the second bed. "Hello…" Houki said in a whisper. The sheets are pulled up covering the persons head so she couldn't tell who it was.

Guess I'll have to introduce myself in the morning. After drying her hair with another towel and brushing her teeth, she walked over to her bed and put on some kendo attire which to her it feels comfortable to sleep in instead of pajamas.

Houki got into her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chest before closing her eyes to get some more sleep. Muffling* Houki couldn't sleep and she kept having a feeling that she missed out on something.

Suddenly the door opened and an angry Chifuyu walks in. She looked like she was searching for someone and Houki who is scared shitless pretended to be sleeping. Chifuyu walked over to the second bed, and inspected the person.

"Well I guess he found his way back." She said in a low tone, before walking over to Houki's bed and looked at her. Chifuyu made an uneasy aura, and got a little closer to Houki, nearly only a yard a way she said "If you do anything to him, I will make your life a living hell…"

Chifuyu turned around and walked out of the door. Houki opened her eyes and whimpered a little know she just escaped death… Suddenly she realized why she came in and got out of her bed and walked over to her roommate.

"Ichika?" … She said in a low voice, and like right on queue the sheets shifted a little revealing jet back hair under the moon light, and the face of no other than the man himself Ichika Orimura.

Houki kneeled besides him, and clamped her mouth shut fearing she would blurt out something and wake him. Houki breathed heavily to calm herself down from her growing excitement.

**(Houki POV)**

Oh my god, Ichika is my roommate, I can't believe it this is like a dream come true! This must be a dream I am dreaming now am I…

My cheeks suddenly feel flustered to the point where you can cook an omelet. Oh dear lord, was the dream… did he, I feel chilling sensation, and placed my hands over my chest as if I am covering them form him.

No that's impossible, I woke up in the tub, there is no way he would have left me in there if my dream was real. But maybe he…

I ruffle my hair in irritation, has he become a pervert and did what he wanted to me when I was asleep in there? You, you, we haven't seen each other so long, and you've engaged in these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!

"Uh, grunts*"

Ichika makes several unpleasant looking expressions, and started to sweat a little like he's having a nightmare, after a few seconds he returned to normal and put on a pleasant relaxed expression which made my heart flutter.

… I shouldn't bother him, I got back up and went over to my bed, tomorrow, we should settle everything out tomorrow yes that's right!

I got back up into my and got back into my sleeping position, now facing a cherubic Ichika. "Good night"… idiot what are you think, we aren't in that kind of relationship, uh just go to sleep, I yelled at myself.

**(Ichika POV)**

"Ichika HELP ME!" a platinum blonde hair girl yes at me. I reach in to what seems like a bottomless pit and reach my arm out to her.

"Hold on! REACH!" I scream at her, our hands nearly millimeters apart. I grab hold of hers and pull up with all my strength, both of her hands now clinging onto mines, as she desperately try to save herself.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me!" she cries, while violently gripping on to my hands. Her nails dig into my flesh, I scream in pain, as little chunks start to peel out. I can't let go for some reason, she is too important to me for some reason.

Suddenly something grabs her, a claw of an IS, the talons rip through her body and blood splashed over my face.

I still hang on.

"I am dying, you can let go, save yourself!" She screams at me. I don't know why, but my heart begins to sink, "please let go, uh* cough*" more blood shoots onto me.

"No I won't let you go, you can't hang on!" I tell her. "It's okay my love, you don't need me anymore…" no, what are you doing?

Blood,

Tones of blood start pouring down, and she starts to slip. "I don't need me anymore." …

She lets go and falls into a body of fine red liquid. The splash makes a giant ripple that slowly forms into a face. A face that resembles mines, then slowly shapes into Madoka.

Blink* Blink*

The early morning sun's rays hit my eye. I look at my right arm which has a layer of skin over it, and then to a clock, 4:17 A.M., class doesn't start for at least another four hours, but I tell myself not to sleep for the fear of having the same dream again.

What are you trying to tell me Natasha?

I turn my head over to Houki's bed to find her sleeping like a baby, with a smile written on her face. I guess my plans worked out. I get up and head over to the bath room bringing along a towel and my toothbrush with some tooth paste.

I quietly close the door, and lock it. I look at my right arm and held it out, light appears in the shape of a woman, and I take my left arm to the place where the mouth would form. "Hiber- n"

I close Yūdaina's mouth before she could finish what she was about to say. "Shhhhh" I told her. "You ass, you hibernated me again didn't you?"

…..

I am standing naked in the tub right now with the warm water turned on, hopefully Houki doesn't wake up. "Hey can you clean my lower back a little more?" Yūdaina tells me, and I comply by taking a towel with soap to her lower area.

"Uhh!" she lets out a little squeamish moan, "Ah that feels good" she said as I gently rub her back. "He why are you up so early, was it because of a booty call?"

I paid no attention to her. What is really going on with my mind right now is why Natasha told me I don't need her anymore? And why Madoka's face appeared in the pool of blood. "I don't need me anymore?"…

Boing*

I feel something squishy in my hands. I look in front of me to see Yūdaina staring into my eyes with a sort of sad and worried expression, and then down to see my hand touching her left breast, and bubbles covering her, ah how would I put this "womanhood."

She leans into me, and hugs me up front, her body feels nice and silky. I didn't even pay attention to her form because this was a different kind of hug.

"D-don't, leave me, d-don't abandon me here."

WHAT?! I pull her back, Yūdaina has a sad expression, and a tear was coming out of her eyes. "Why are you crying, what do you mean abandon you here?"

She wipes away the tear, "You said, you don't need me anymore." … "Idiot, I wasn't talking about you!" She makes a surprised face, "Then why did you say it."

I stayed silent of a little bit. "I had a dream again, this time Natasha, she, she told me that she didn't need me anymore…"

I feel a slap on the face, "Don't say that, you are just thinking too much." She takes her hands and places them on my face. "You need to stop it, Natasha is out there, we will get her back, and in the meantime you must get stronger if you want to protect her."

I don't tell her the thing about Madoka thought.

I nod, "Do you think it's too late to have a last minute booty call?"

SLAP* …

I am out on the IS Academy track field right now, the sun is barely up so it feels like the sun is setting rather than coming up. Huff* Huff* this is my ninth time around the track, which is half a mile long.

Yūdaina, is dressed in the IS Academy uniform (except with no designs so it's just a white dress). with her hair down, and is watching me run while timing. I am dressed in a back training uniform with white lines that run down the edges. The sweat dripping down my fore head is blinding my eyes, and I feel like my chest is about to give up.

Uh, just a little more done. Yūdaina runs up to me with a water bottle and towel, time 27 minutes 17 seconds. "You're getting a little slower Ichika, you haven't been exercising in the last two weeks so your time increased three minutes." She told me.

"Uh, Huff* Huff*" I take the water bottle and swallow all the water inside it. Yūdaina takes the towel and cleans up the sweat pouring down my face. "Give me ten minutes, and well do this again." I told her.

"Don't push yourself, you are already doing something almost no people in the world can do, I think we need to move on to weight lifting for now." She tells me.

"Yeah whatever, let's go het the big weights."

"99, 100" a bored Yūdaina counts as I lift a 500 pound bar up and down. "Hey I was wondering huff* should we, huff* move out and huff* live at my house instead of these dorms?" I ask Yūdaina, and then drop the weight back to the ground.

"Well maybe, but isn't it more convenient to live close by to the school?"

"Well yes, but my house is like a 25 minute ride from here, and we would have less people to worry about seeing you, and more time to plan stuff out."

"I say just leave it for now, sleep early, wake up early spend time with me, sound pretty good right now."

"Huff* Okay, uh, well lets head back to the door no one should be awake for another hour and I feel the need to shower again."

"So can I walk with you in this form?"

"I guess, just make sure you have full surveillance and not to get caught."

When I get back up, Houki is still asleep, but in a different position, and Yūdaina is clingy as ever. "Do you want me to help you get cleaned?" she ask, "No this will be really quick, then I need to get ready for class."

She nods then vaporizes back into me.

7:30 A.M., I am dressed up, in the academy uniform, but it's sort of itchy. I wish I had my leather jacket with me, but apparently they said it's going to be a while to get the blood out in certain places, which I for one don't care.

I guess I need to wake Houki too, the alarm will go off in about five minutes anyway. I walk over to her and give her a little shake, "Houki, Houki, it's time to wake up." Dong! An explosive sound rang inside my head.

Houki has a scowl on her face, and has a bokken in her hand. "You tried to do perverted things to me while I am asleep, I really have misjudged you, you need to be punished."

She jumps at me with the wooden swords, and I lung out of her way. I can easily have the upper hand right now, but what's the fun in that? She lunges at me again, but this time I open the door and she flies out.

LOCK*

Bang* bang* bang*, the wooden sword cut through the door, but at least she's not getting in. "Ichika! Let me back in or I will kill you until your dead!"

"If you kill me, then I would already be dead!" I retorted back. She's even hitting the door harder now. "Come on Ichika, open it up!"

I hear several girls outside taunting her.

"Oh Shinonono-san got kicked out."

"Ah, it's Orimura-kun's room!"

"Huh—, so Orimura-kun lives in this room? That's a good piece of information~~!"

"Please Ichika! Let me back into this room!" Houki screams.

"You promise not to kill me until am dead!"

"I promise just open this damn door?!"

*Ka cha*.

"Come on in…" the bokken nearly misses my face. I grabbed at it and held onto it tightly until she couldn't move it anymore.

"Waaah... Shinonono-san, very bold" a girl said.

"You shouldn't take the lead." Another girl said.

"The way Orimura-kun is getting it isn't bad either..."

I look down at Houki and ask her "Can we please stop this and get back in the room?" there is quietness, "… fine" she replies. I let go of the thing, and she walked in. Right when I was about to close the door she comes at me, so I grab a shinai out of her luggage which was nearby and blocked it.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!?" she jumped back and in front of the shinai, Houki's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Panicking and looking freaked out.

The door slams shut.

I look at the shinai for a second and saw what was hanging at the edge of it. It's a blue bra, "Houki, you really need to put these in a better place."

"Re-re-return it to me!"

She quickly tried snatching at it, the bokken had been abandoned on the bed. With unbelievable speed Houki grabbed the thing attached to the shinai, and she covered it with both of her hands.

"Yeah I am going to go now so..."

I walk out of the door, "WAIT!" She yells out, but I close the door on her, I have a feeling this will come back and bite me hard.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"...I'm not angry."

"You're not looking too happy."

"I've been like this since I was born."

I met her back at cafeteria, she dressed in her modified uniform with stocking that go all the way to her mid thighs. I order just a lot of meat, fish, and vegetables with a lot of rice. Houki has the same thing except in a very smaller quantity. The girls are talking about me again.

"Look look, he's the famous boy "

"Seems like he's also Chifuyu nee-sama's younger brother, you know."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong?"

"Don't know it seems we'll find out next Monday, he's having a battle with the Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom."

"Oh my, he's really in for a beating isn't he?"

"So as I was saying, Houki—" I try a little small talk.

"Don't call me by my name." she instantly replies back.

"...Shinonono-san."

Several girls came and asked me if they could sit here with me too, so I said yes. Houki looked a bit annoyed, so I let her be and brought the girls to a different location, and ate there with them, I look over at her and she seems to be arguing to herself.

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Even though I heard that you two are living in the same room..."

"Ah, sort of. We're childhood friends."

**(After class)**

I acted like a complete idiot again, but being able to see Yamada-sensei freak out and what not was really worth it. Houki on the other hand was out lashed by question involving her sister Tabane Shinonono, (Who I need to call later) but that subject was dropped once she blurt out she has nothing to do with her.

I dragged Houki with me to eat lunch, she was really hesitant and flipped me onto the ground with a martial arts skill. We're eating alone now, and she still doesn't want to acknowledge my existence so…

"Shinonono-san, everything's okay, right? You'll eat something, won't you?"

"Don't treat me like a pet kitten or dog, I do have my own tastes." (I imagined her as my personal slave and instantly wanted to throw a T-bone at her or something and say fetch but the image isn't quite shifting into my head.)

She's just remaining silent now. She's still eating that spinach salad as well, such a cruel person. Suddenly another girl appeared and sat right next to me, "Hey, your Orimura-kun right?"

"Yes." This girl is pretty cute, her tie ends are gradually curled up and red which mean she's a third year student, and her curly brown hairstyle is really memorable. She looks rather approachable, like a squirrel. Oh, completely different from this childhood friend of mine who narrowed her eyes.

She folded her arms and placed them on the table, her face closing in on me, do you want to make out or something. "I heard that you're going to fight against that representative, is it true?"

"Yes" gossip sure spreads fast her, we'll all girl school so it's not a complete surprise. "But you're still an amateur, right? How long have you piloted an IS?"

"Uh , I don't keep track of time"

"Do you mean you trained so much you don't know, or the total opposite and you haven't barely used one?" again I like by saying the second choice.

"You can't win if that is the case. The key to an IS is the operation time. Your opponent's a representative, right? Then it's likely that she has exceeded 3 hours easily."

"Do hours in an IS matter or something?"

"Well the more hours you have, the more experience that the person gains." That's true…

"Hum, do you want me to teach you about the IS?"

The senpai (I still don't know her name) said this as she latched onto me. Wow how intimate, you must be a true slut, or just have a really big liking towards me, jeez how many girls like me I count six in my head.

"Yeah sure Miss…"

"Oh how stupid of me, my name is Meko Sanada" She pulls back and lifts up an arm for a handshake, "Nice to meet you Sanada-sempai, can I just call you Meko?"

She blushes a little, her in my home country we really don't call each other by our first names unless we're close friends or family. "Well I guess you can."

"No need. I'll be teaching him anyway." Houki butts in. Oh come on girl! I was getting to the good part!

"You're only a first year, right? Pardon me, but I should be more suitable to teach him."

"...I, I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister."

Houki said. It felt like she did not want to say it, but she said it reluctantly in the end.

"Even if you say Shinono—huh?"

Once she had said it, the senpai was stunned. That was to be expected, since the younger sister of the creator of the IS was right in front of her.

"Thus, there's no need to bother you."

"Is, is that so. If that's the case, then it can't be helped I guess I'll be seeing you around Ichika-kun." She waves goodbye.

"So you are going to teach me now?"

"That's just what I said, so today after school?"

"Hm?"

"Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see if you've gotten rusty in your movements."

"No, what I want is the IS—"

"Just do as I say."

"...Got it."

**(Time skip)**

Yeah, not really the kind of training I was expecting, but it helped us get a little closer. Making her happy and not angry at me was better in easing in our friendship, I can actually call her by her name now so that's good. But I still keep in mind that she has a short temper and violent streak, at least her sharp tone has dropped and we can talk normally.

When I was in first grade, Chifuyu-nee brought me to the Shinonono dojo to train, and until 4th grade we remained in the same class.

For some reasons, we didn't have any parents, so Chifuyu-nee and I were often taken care of by Shinonono's parents and were invited for dinner. Truthfully, it really helped us a lot while we were poor.

"Ichika you need to hit harder!" she yells at me when I swing my bokken at her. She puts on one of those killing stances and hits me in the left arm and then into my side, I let her do it, I mean beating the crap out of your childhood friend with a stick in front of all her peers and classmate doesn't sound so good to me.

I pretend to be worn out and fall to the ground, she lets the bokken dangle above my head to show that she won.

"...Humph, such a spineless guy." She goes into the dressing room.

"Orimura-kun is, well..."

"Rather weak?"

"Can he really operate an IS—"

They're the voices of despair from the spectators. Ah damn it, there's nothing more humiliating for a guy than losing to a girl, but still this is something I should get use to in this society of woman equals strong and guy equals week. Oh hey, even Chifuyu-nee is here to see me lose, kill me now.

After the spectators left only leaving me sitting on the ground and Chifuyu-nee standing to the side, I haven't been communicating with her in the past week due to her life as a teacher, and me trying to avoid her because well I don't want her to get caught up in my mess.

"Ichika." Chifuyu yells at me so suddenly.

"Yes" I reply back.

"Why didn't you beat her?"

"I don't understand what you mean Orimura-sensei."

"You can stop that now, the whole Orimura-sensei thing, when we are alone you can address me as Chifuyu-nee."

Strange turn of events, but it makes me happy she feel that way. "Why didn't you just beat her, you made everyone think you are a weakling?" she asks me.

"How do you know I am not truly a weakling?" I ask her back.

"I've seen what you have done, you practically took on a whole army of unmanned ISs when you reappeared, and signal handedly stopped four robber, and not to mention that incident five years ago." The list can go on, but she decides to stop there.

"Well, I am a nice guy, and beating up a girl isn't what I like to do."

"Hum?" Chifuyu looks at me with curiosity, she goes over to the bokken Houki used and holds it for a second. The wooden sword cracks a little at the places where Houki hit me.

"…"

"You know Ichika I really want to know what happened to you, never once a call, or a goodbye." She said in a causal voice.

I turn around so I didn't have to face her, "Not true, I did leave a goodbye, I just don't know whether you decided to watch it or not, or even if that guy gave you the disk." I let those words cling for a minute and head out.

CRACK*

I feel a little stinging sensation and I turned around just in time to stop a death blow. Chifuyu and I stood there, She had a brand new bokken nearly an inch above my head, and I have my arm clutching the wooden blade. Some blood ran down my arm and dripped off my elbow, "Next time, do it with full force…" and then I let go.

I turned around just before she left my sights, to see her with a sadden face. "I am sorry it's just to protect you…"

**Monday. The day of the match against Cecilia**

"Well I guess we just wasted all our time" I said to Houki as we headed towards the arena.

"Who does that supposed to mean?" she said in a menacing voice.

"Well we didn't train in the IS suits so what was the point of all that kendo?"

"It, it can't be helped anyway. You don't have an IS." She answers.

"But we could have just asked the school to borrow one and train, couldn't we?"

"Uh, it takes one week to grant permission." You dirty little liar.

"Then why didn't you teach me all the textbook stuff and basic operations?!"

Houki tries to look away. "Don't, you, pretend, to, be, looking, somewhere, else." I say menacingly with my so called "Chifuyu" face. She looked just about ready to piss herself. Houki and I remained silent.

"O-Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!" The vice homeroom teacher that I'm so familiar with, Yamada-sensei came running to the A-block seating area of the 3rd arena. She ran up to me her face all purple from being out of breath, Chifuyu appearing besides her.

"Chifuyu-nee"

*PANG!*

"Call me Orimura-sensei. Remember this, or die."

I mend it a little bit, but I am getting the hand of this clipboard thing. "Orimura, you don't have your own IS to use, so we want you to choose which model you want to use before your match begins."

"Y-yeah, that right, I don't have my own IS…" You guys must be wondering what kind of bull crap is this. Sort explanation, me stop robbers, me get on news, me lie a lot to Chifuyu, me forced into this school, me technically don't own an IS, me tell you the rest later.

We get inside the cargo base full of the schools ISs. There are three types, Raphael Revive Basic, Revives, Uchigane, I guess the more expensive ones are not to be touched. "Uh I'll take the Revive."

"Are you sure Orimura-kun? The Revive is a first generation they aren't as good as the Raphael Revive Basic or Uchigane." Yamada-sensei asks.

"Yeah I like the designs a lot more than the other two."

PAM*

"Judging your IS by appearance, that is the first thing you should never do." Chifuyu scolds me.

"Jeez like it matters, I just want to get this over with."

"You are on a limited time, hurry up and get in it before no one is pronounced winner." Houki tells me.

I get changed into this gay outfit. "Why do I have to wear this thing, it feels uncomfortable it makes me feel a bit, uh, not right." The outfit is a back tank top that shows my stomach for fuck sake, and tight-fitting Bermuda shorts, ah my crouch hurts.

I go over to the Revive and looked at it, in its standby position it sort of reminded me of Yūdaina. The Revive is very bulky being a first gen, IS, the armor is made to be like a samurai mixed in with a western night. The only different between the Revive and Uchigane, is that the Revive sports a chest plate, has a bigger frame, and uses a helmet because the hyper senor at the time couldn't be projected, (The helmet reminds me of Iron Man, except the mouth frame looks like Optimus Prime's).

I climb into the cockpit, and put on the mask activating the IS. Chifuyu looked the same, but I can sense she's worried, Yamada-sensei looks like she's daydreaming about me, and Houki looks like she's having inner conflicts with herself.

The insides of the helmet are similar to Yūdaina's because before she met me, she was a Revive, so I moved around a little bit to get comfortable.

"It's time." Chifuyu said, and I walked over to the elevator which will take me to the launch pad.

"Ichika…"

"What?" Houki called my name.

"Ah...mm, win and come back!" I don't know if she can see me nodding my head in this thing so I gave her a thumb up.

The floor rises…

"Oh my, so you didn't run away."

"What the fuck?"

I know that IS, that's, that's, that's the Silent Zephyrs! What the hell? I get a telepathic talk from Yūdaina, "Ichika, that isn't the Silent Zephyrs, that is the Blue Tears, they are closely the same, but Blue Tears is a bit weaker."

I think for a moment. "New plan Yūdaina, I can't beat her up just yet. I need you to hack into this IS suit and record all the data when she attacks me. When you have all the information then I will finish this off."

"Got it"

…

The Blue Tears IS has four rear fin armors on the back, making it look a royal knight, there is a rifle that comes with it, but it doesn't have a bayonetted like the Silent Zephyrs. Does it also have optical drones? I have only fought the Silent Zephyrs once so I don't know that much about it.

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now." Cecilia yells at me from above.

I pay no attention to her words and took my hands up waving them in a "Bring it" position. Having said that, she narrowed her eyes at me—warning, enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mode.

I feel a light burst shoot into my body. The defense system of this Revive took most of the hit. Defensive armor was pierced. Damage: 50. Shield Energy remaining: 550. Actual damage: Low.

I all I have to do is last long enough for Yūdaina to gather information, and not hit zero on my energy levels.

I look through the weapon system that this Revive has and there is only two, a force M3 shot gun and a combat sword. I took out the combat sword which is 170 cm long.

"Using a close ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit...what a joke!" Cecilia mocks. She immediately launched her attack.

Several missiles fly at me and I manage to dodge them jumping to the sides, how I wish Yūdaina was on me now. "Focus Ichika, we need the beat the shit out of this bitch remembers." I hold my stance. Cecilia chuckled as she raised her right arm. And then, two little optical drones fly at me hitting me in multiple angles as I dodge.

Now there are six of them and each of them firing rapidly at me as I spin around dodging. And cutting their lasers effortlessly which made Cecilia pissed off.

"I'm taking your left leg!" this is a good tactic she uses, when I am busy fighting off the drones she takes aim with her rifle and fires at my openings, just like what happened last time.

It's been 27 minutes now, and my energy levels are at 67, this is probably the most humiliating thing I have ever done. I am losing on purpose and not fighting to my actual potential, "Ichika I have 95 percent of her data, just last in there for one more minute." Yūdaina tells me.

Okay time to get serious…

One of the drones fired from behind, I take my sword to it and deflect its laser, the miniature explosion blows off part of the ground. I lung at it, then lift my blade up slicing it in half. The drone blew up and fell in pieces to the ground.

"How did you?" Facing Cecilia I brought the sword down, I saw her movement and as she tried dodging it, I changed its trajectory and hit her. She let out a scream, part of her upper IS suit blew up into chunks and fell off.

"Why you damn vermin, I'll have your head for what you have done!" she screams.

The remaining five drones come to attack me, I span in the air and dodged all its lasers, I flew to the closes one and cut it in a half.

**Scene change**

"Ooh...Orimura-kun's amazing!"

Yamada Maya exclaimed while watching the live broadcast on the screen inside the control room. Yamada is one of the only other people besides Chifuyu that know Ichika's true skills. However, compared to Yamada, Chifuyu looked rather irritated.

"This match should have ended 30 minutes ago."

Yamada looked puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"He saved you didn't he, you should know that Alcott is no match for him."

"That's true maybe he's just being kind and letting her show off. Ah—are you worried? Are you worried?"

*CRRRAACCCKKK!* The headlock exploded.

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most is to be made fun of." Chifuyu said as she nearly snapped Yamada's neck.

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! So please let go of—OWWWW!" the grip tightens.

On the other side Houki looked at the screens surprised by the battle advents.

**(Back to Ichika, normal POV)**

There is one more drone left, the rest lay on the ground shattered and broken. Ichika grabbed the remaining one and crushed it with his hands, the explosion warping him in black smoke.

Cecilia with great speed flew up close to the smoke, and fired her rifle where Ichika's face should be. Another great explosion sent dust and rubble everywhere. Cecilia looked into the mist suddenly a giant metal fist smashed into her jaw. Cecilia with a half worn out IS flew across the stadium and smacked into a wall blowing chunks of stadium across the arena.

Her head hurts, but she slowly arched it back up to look at the fading clouds of black. An IS came walking out of it, Ichika came out with his Revive, there are burnt marks across from the laser blast and missing several armor plates.

"Uh, a-ah" he said while cracking his knuckles. He turned his head to face Cecilia and everyone there could see the missing chunk from his helmet. The same eyes that were in the White Knight's pilots…

"So I am going to give you a handicap now." He said.

The left side of the helmet with the eye attached suddenly turned a bright blue, and several other designs across the armor projected the same light, it's as if the IS grew stronger and more powerful.

"Don-Don't tell me...that's the First Shift? This means, this means that you were fighting with the initial settings right from the beginning!?" Cecilia yells as she got back up on her feet. POW*

Another fist flew into her abdomen and she flew back into her crater, more chunks flew across the arena along with dusk. The only armor left on her is a shoulder pad and her leg pieces. She took out her rifle and fired it at Ichika.

PING* Ichika vaporized a giant blue claymore and deflected the shot across the arena. "Back away from me you beast!" Cecilia yelled. She took aim again, but Ichika flashed in front of her and jerked the rifle away in a swift movement. He snapped it in two, and tossed them to the ground besides her. Cecilia is in shock, and can render any movement. Ichika got closer until their faces were only several inches apart.

Cecilia's face turned a ghost white as if all her blood drained out of her. She was staring into the eyes of the White Knight, "You, you, you are him." She stuttered out. Cecilia saw the crack in his helmet and instantly recognized the face in there. Unknown to the audience, Ichika let his fake skin melt away for a moment to show his scares received during the Mondo Grosso.

Hearing this Ichika backed away from the disturbed Cecilia and took out his claymore, the blue energy making a humming sound. "This will only be a second." He drew back his blade, and sung down.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER!" The buzzer signaled the end of the match. "Ending the match, Winner—Cecilia Alcott."

Ichika's blade is resting on the top of her noise. He drew back materialized it, and held out his hand, "Good Job." Ichika grabbed her hand which gave her a surprised face, and pulled her up onto her feet. "Well I'll see you later class rep."

He turned away leaving Cecilia in the dust. For the rest of the day he disappeared.

…... **(Time skip)**

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head. The water drops splash all over her body, lovely silky skin, fine body tone, and long legs, a real Caucasian beauty if ever there is one.

Her breasts are a little small compared to white girls her age, but opposed to Japanese girls rather big. She let the steamy water run down her body as she pondered in deep thought about the match she had today.

"Is he really is him?"

Ichika has been the talk of the school for the past several hours, girls from all over the campus has been trying to ask him questions about where he came from, and if he's the pilot of the White Knight.

Her intentions were never to fight Ichika she just wanted to know the truth, was he the White Knight, the one who saved her and her family five years ago? It was him that made her strive to be the best IS pilot ever, him the fearless White Knight that risk his life to save everyone, even if they have no meaning to him, a true hero. But once entering her class to find a clueless idiot in his place made her feel cheated. The one thing that she admired all these year is nothing more than a simple minded hooligan.

Cecilia told herself relentless times that if he was ever going to return, that she would find a way to thank him for his bravery.

"Have I antagonized him?" she thought, "He must hate me now"

Winning today was all just luck if the battle was a millisecond longer she would probably be in the infirmary right now. Part of her wanted to say that he was just playing with her if that was the case she would be ashamed to call herself a representative cadet.

"No I won fair in square, I had over a100 energy left and he only had a weak four percent, but what is this feeling I am having?"

Her heart was pounding without any restraint. "I want to know more about him, my White Knight, yes… Orimura Ichika."

…

The next day in class, an army of girls ranging from first to third years even some teachers are crowding over one of the class room. Ichika's head is resting on the table, he has a really regretful expression on his face. Behind the walls nearly ten feet away from him is a guy's worst or best dream, hoards of attractive women.

The doors are locked and only he was in the room along with Chifuyu.

"I should have just let her win without a fight, shouldn't I, Orimura-sensei?"

Chifuyu has been calls all day for a talk with Ichika, whether they can recruit him for a project or their schools. She's siting on the desk besides him and mending her aching head. "I guess these people would have found out sooner or later, but I wish you would have just kept this between us." She said in a little mutter.

"What's that Orimura-sensei?"

"Nothing you idiot." She tried to hide the fact that there is a little part in her, that wish she was the only one who knew his secret, jealousy is what we call it. It's not the fact that he is now the talk of the decade or the school, but it's the fact that before people talked about him being the White Knight no girls were that interested in him, but now they would do anything to talk to him she didn't want her man to be taken away by another girl.

"What should I do, they're going to eat me alive."

"Deny it." She said instantly.

"What do you…?"

Chifuyu got close to up to Ichika now. They are very close to each other and the fact they were in a room that had no windows facing the hall, and sound proof walls made her feel a sexual urge inside her body.

"Just do it for… Just do it for the time being, eventually all of this will blow away." She said in a rather nice but covetous way. Her voice attacked Ichika's ears, she noticed his reaction and his innocent look made Chifuyu want to do unspeakable things too him right then and there, their eyes focused on each other like a hunter and its prey.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

Chifuyu and Ichika turned there gazes away. "Well calls is about to start, I think you can let them in now." Ichika said in his normal tone. Chifuyu turned back into her cold unloving teacher from and opened the doors.

And as she expected, Ichika got flooded by girls…

**Thank you all again for reading, I never knew that this fic would be so liked! A very big thanks to all of you and I will see if I can release another chapter or two before my summer ends and it's school time. Please leave a review of what you think, there were so many for the omake so please tell me if this chapter was good enough for you guys.**

**Like always please leave a review, like, and favorite. **


	7. I will rescue you

**Chapter 6**

**This is just not what I wanted it to be, sorry if this offends. I got this finished a little early.**

**(Normal POV)**

"Natasha what are you do…" Natasha planted her lips on Ichika forcing him to the wall. The impact made a loud thud that could be heard across the hallway of the home, which lucky to her only Ichika and she shared.

Her silver hair shimmered down her back like the finest clothing material, soft, luscious, and erotic. It's nearly been five years since they started living together, technically ten years since they first met, and she couldn't resist any longer.

Natasha the type of girl that guys would chase after, she always have a seldom face that almost express no feeling nor heart, an occasional smile which beautifies the world, even so by her own rights she is the sun to a dark day.

Their kiss is long and gentle. Natasha usually had her hair in a ponytail so having it flow down her back and on Ichika made him feel extra tender. They stayed in their positions seemingly an eternity for both of them kissing back and forth, caressing each other using their lips, pulling back only when air was necessary.

They slid slowly down to floor. Natasha laid on top of him, covered only in her underwear; a set of lacy erotic pure white bra and panties seen on those Victoria Secret Commercials. Her thighs cupped him keeping him within her grasp and her calves wrapped around his back as she pulled him in closer. She took her hands and coursed his black hair, which has grown a tad too long for her liking. It never felt so good to her skin, the roughness, the chunkiness, and the prickliness.

Ichika didn't resist her, he wished this would last forever, he has never felt so pampered by her since they first met. But deep inside he knew something was wrong and pushed her away a little. She kept coming back for more, and wouldn't let him say a word.

"Stop…" Placing his hands against her stomach, he pushed her back few inches. But she fought back and continued.

Biting his lower lip then sliding upwards and sticking her tongue through the crack of his mouth… "Stop, this isn't you" Ichika managed to say as he aggressively pushed her away this time actually using his strength to do so.

He stared into Natasha; her previous smile contorted into sadness and began to cry a little bit. "Oh shi-oot" after a bit of training he resisted his urges to curse in front of her which she disliked. She has always been one of those girls that didn't like dirty talk.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she said with a sob.

"What are you talking about?" Ichika asked in slight daze from her question.

"Chifuyu, your sister must have your heart, and Yūdaina she must have already taken care of your desires." Natasha said while crying unsteadily.

"What, what the heck are you talking about?" Ichika pulled Natasha's hands away for her face that where trying to hide her tears away.

"What are you saying?!" He almost yelled at her.

"Fucking idiot!" she jerked back, and got up storming angrily into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Ichika sat there with his gaze at the wooden door and then turned back to look at the window which is opened just a crack letting cool air in.

He took a deep breath to consider what just happen and what triggered this heated event.

**(Natasha POV, earlier that day)**

"Oh my, why isn't it Ikkun and Natasha-Chan? Has it already been two months? Of course it has!"

Tabane hopped over to us in a very bunny like manner. She's dressed in her usual maid outfit and has her long purple hair down with those pig tails to the side. As she got closer she suddenly jumped and hugged Ichika, normally I would be very jealous and angry now, but this is how she acts so I can't do anything about it.

"Yeah, it's time for my meds again Tabane-nee." Ichika said, I insisted that I come here alone and get it for him and that he just stay back at our house to rest, but he wanted to check up on her and make sure she was doing alright, stupid Ichika and his big heart. Worst of all today is Valentine's Day!

Tabane let go of Ichika, "Ikkun you caught me in the middle of something can you wait a little bit and then let me get it for you?" she said playfully.

"I sort of need them now so- ah! How about I finish whatever you need and you just go and get them for me." Ichika said with a smile, I like it when he does that, he hasn't been this cheerful for a while.

"Oh Ikkun helping me out how nice, okay I have a program there that need to be finished hacking when you see the codes you'll know what to do." She walked a step back and Ichika walked towards her computers.

Maybe I need to bring him over here more often, he seems to like it.

"Ah, Natasha-chan" Tabane jumped at me, I slid to the side and she slammed into her cabinets. "Awe, so cold, you're just like Chi-chan" she said while mending her head.

"Don't compare me to her." I muttered, Chifuyu, I never met her but from all the relentless praising Ichika gives her I know she has captured him, and I am nothing more than just a girl that washed up into his life.

"Oh jealously, yup, yup, yup, oh Natasha I actually have something for you too, fallow me down stairs will you please?" She said in that little whimper of hers.

"Do I have anything better to do?"

So I fallowed her down her creepy stair way, "Okay here it is" she flickered the light on, and all I could see is a vast housing complex of cabinets full of miscellaneous. She ran over to a ladder and pushed it sliding several feet to my right. "Hum, I remember putting it somewhere here, there it is."

She opened one of the upper drawers and pulled out a little bag, she then pushed herself again and slid even farther way, "And here's Ikkun's" she slid back and jumped off right next to me.

"What's this?" she hands me the little bag then a plastic tube with Ichika's medicine. "It's something special that I made just for you." I don't like this, there is something wrong here. I opened the bag and pulled something up.

"…Chocolate?"

"Yes chocolate, one of the greatest treats ever made, now improved by yours truly Tabane" She does a little spin and holds out a peace sign in my face.

"Yeah thanks…"

"You know Natasha-chan I liked you better when we first met, now your just plain like Houki-chan." Was that supposed to be an insult or something, l look at the chocolate and threw it in my mouth, hum it's actually quite delicious.

"Oh no! You aren't supposed to eat that till later!"

By the time she said that I already swallowed it. "What it's just chocolate."

Tabane made a shocked face. "Yes-s that's right chocolate, Natasha-chan…" she looked at me serious intent.

"It's almost time for Ikkun to depart, and you still haven't made your move." She got closer to me, "He wants to go back you know? I really thought something good would have happened by now."

"It's not like that, between us." Though I wish it were.

"Phantom Task, is mostly destroyed now, it's safe now to peruse what you always wanted." Tabane said.

"Phantom Task, what's that?" I asked.

"I gave the organization that Ichika destroyed a name, I got bored calling them "Them"" she said smugly.

I feel sadness inside, my heart sinks when I think about it, out contract is almost done and yet I haven't made my move on him, and the fact the he has destroyed what he has been after means there really is no reason for him to stay with me, besides Yūdaina, which I gave him. Tabane appeared right in front of my face, and I startled back and hit something…

"Whoa there, Tabane-nee you have to stop scaring people like that." I feel something sturdy that caught me, the hands of someone strong, reliable, my Ichika. He stood me up, "Are you alright, you really red right now?"

"Yeah I am fine." My heart is pounding a bit right now; I must be blushing really hard it's been a while since he's touched me.

"Tabane-nee, I have all the programs complete."

Tabane went over to Ichika and game him a little pat on the head, I want to pat him too. I felt something boiling inside.

"Oh my, thank-you Ikkun, here's your meds, their chocolate flavored."

What? I look at the tube with two pills inside, aren't these his medicine?

"Oh thanks, Tabane-nee I also have something for you too." Ichika you, you jerk.

"Really is it Chocolate?" she said cheerfully, I gave Ichika a glare, which he brushed off. "No it's something better, come on I'll show it to you." She lead Tabane up, before she went she gave me a little wink and pointed at the bottle. What does that mean?

I walked up the stairs, "Oh wow Ikkun this is nice!"

Pink… and hearts, all her computers were projecting hearts and little happy Valentine's Day signs. And he also handed her a little mechanical rose.

"It's a USB, with a projector it can store all your data." He responded.

"Oh that's so thought full of you, I needed one." Tabane jumped a little bit like a happy rabbit. I am just speechless right now, why doesn't he do anything for me.

"Okay, then we'll be leaving." He said and then Ichika walked out the door first.

"Oh I want to have a little chitchat with Natasha-chan here for a second."

Ichika nodded and walked out, closing the door. "Aren't these his medicine?" I asked her, "Nope, nope, nope, that is for you to take later today, uh I recommend it when you get back home."

"Why?"

"It will help bring some confidence into you."

…

**(Normal POV)**

Ichika and Natasha returned to their little home located somewhere in Puget Sound, Washington. Tabane hooked them up in a nice little neighborhood where everyone stays low-profile and out of other people's business.

The house is nice, it's one story, but has three rooms, two bathrooms, a big living area with a kitchen, and a fire place. Ichika likes the place its calm and not as confined unlike Japan, though he really does want to go back.

"Well I am a bit tired so I am going to bed, wake me up when it's time for me to make dinner." Ichika walked into his room and closed the door.

Natasha focused on the door, she wished that he would do something more exiting or romantic for her. But she knows that, that's not the type of relationship they have. She went into her room, wishing that she could snuggle on top of him and do whatever he pleases to her. She sighed; she took off her clothes and headed into the shower.

She let the water fill the tub, and then slid in. "I wish he would just do something." After cleaning herself she got out, she looked around for some undergarments. She found a package on her bed; she looked at it and inside was a note that read: Wear this. It's a pair of very sultry white underwear.

Natasha blushed unsteadily, her heart began to pound tremulously and full of excitement. Tabane, she must have known what Ichika was up to, Natasha now acting like a girl going to a date for the first time smiled in excitement, even though she knew this isn't the kind of thing she was expecting, at least it was with him.

She told herself to calm down and grabbed the tube with two pills inside and swallowed them. She didn't care what they were, so long as this actually helps her stay confident. Instantly she felt a sudden eagerness build up, her body began to feel in heat, and her womanhood became moist.

"What is this?" She looked at the tube, and skimmed around to find a label. "Oh no" there is a little thing at the bottom which read: Aphrodisiacs, - Tabane. She felt a tingling sensation raise allover her body, she began to sweat really hard. Natasha got up onto her shaky feet and put on the underwear inside the box.

"ICHIKA GET IN HERE NOW!" Natasha yelled she realized what just said and clamped her mouth with her hands.

BAM*

The door flung open and Ichika came in in his boxers with part of his IS deployed. Natasha studied his body, and her lips began to mummer, her growing delight sprang into her head. She attacked him.

…

Ichika after a bit of think he looked down at the tube and bag, he grabbed it and read the label. "Tabane… you little" Ichika looked at the bag it has several chocolate pieces in it.

He took a deep breath, "Lest fucking do this…" Ichika got up and went over to the bathroom. He can still hear Natasha's sobbing; he turned the nob and opened the door. Natasha is curled up on the floor when he entered she looked up as Ichika came down to meet her with another passionate kiss.

"Ichika…" Natasha says his name in lust. He couldn't help but feel so turned on right now. Those aphrodisiacs must really be strong.

"I want you…" her breath hits him, Ichika could feel the heat flowing off her skin, her body shivering and her hands grabbed hungry for his pleaser.

**(Ichika POV)**

It was nearing the end of April the late blooming Sakura pedals are beginning to fall.

"Okay Orimura-kun can you give me a smile and look this direction." I face the camera and did exactly what I was told. I am right now taking pictures for random propaganda and earning a few good bucks while at it, okay maybe it was a lot of money, but hey sometimes it's good to be a sellout.

"Okay and were done." I got off the IS and walked over to the director of this shoot.

"Okay, so can I have my money now?"

"Sure kid, go to the counter, these pictures are great I am sure this will bring a lot of revenue!"

"Sure…"

Let's just say this is a private shoot, and Chifuyu wasn't even told about this, all on my own will and time, I need to make some money and this looks like an easy cash grab. I went over to the counter and received a check payment of ¥20,000,000, Whoa that's a lot of money!

"Are you sure this is the right amount of money for a few pictures, this is a lot of money?" I asked the guy at the counter.

"Yes, that is barely anything to us if these pictures of you will sell out." the guy answered.

"Well then I hope they do."

This was an early morning shoot, so class doesn't start for another thirty minutes, just enough time to get to class without anyone knowing…

Class was awkward today as usual girls are chasing after me like I am rich model, which is technically true as of today. They ask me all kinds of questions that made me just want to blurt out YES ARE YOU HAPPY! Such as:

"Orimura-kun, are you the White Knight?"

"Orimura-kun do you have a girlfriend?"

"When do you have spare time, let's hang out?"

And each one I rebuff with a "No" or "Sorry very busy" thank god Chifuyu came in and silenced everybody, I really owe her a lot. My relationship with her has really been strained lately, mostly because I want to avoid her for obvious reasons and just don't have the heart to tell her "I am not the same person you use to know."

That aside Houki has been trying to hang out with me more, even pushing away several girls to do so. Well at least she doesn't make me do kendo with her anymore, because well I am pretty sure she seen through my façade and now knows that I am more than capable of defeating her.

And then there is Cecilia… I have nothing to say, besides a total 180% flip. She's been trying to hang out with me for some reason, did I send out mixed signals or something? She literally gave me the position of Class Rep. even though I purposefully didn't want it. Well at least she's getting along with Houki…

"You're one to talk, you wolf in sheep clothing." Houki said.

"Well, it's better than donning the clothes of a demon." Cecilia ripostes.

The imaginary sparks are flying through the air. To sum it up, we're at my celebration party for me becoming class rep and things just went bad when the vice-president of the newspaper club, her name is uh… Mayuzumi Kaoruko, asked for a photo.

Well my party officially ended, it's like 10 P.M. Me and Houki got to our room by 10:30. She's starts off complaining about Cecilia and then starts a quarrel with me.

"Do you know what? I just want to sleep good night."

""Wha-What? It's just 10.30pm!"

"I am tired just let me be."

"You sound like an old man."

"You got a problem with that?"

"…" Yeah that's what I thought now go to sleep too, a pillow suddenly slapped me across the face.

"Hey why'd you do that?"

"That, that is something I should be asking right? I'm going to change into my sleepwear, so face the other direction!"

"Though we've been living with each other for a little over two weeks you still change you cloths in front of me, you know I am a guy right, couldn't you have done that when I am brushing my teeth or something?"

She glared at me, and oh how it was scary.

"Turn around now, before I punish you." Her hands twitched for her bokken.

"Mirror"

"What?"

"There is a mirror there, and here, and over there, I can see you no matter what, even if I face another direction."

She gave me another glare, this time her hands already on the bokken. "Do you know what I'll just dig my head into your pillow."

"WHAT?!"

I took her pillow and smothered my face in it; she obviously turned a bright red. I could hear the sound of cloth changing and the silence that came with it.

"Houki"

"What you pervert." I can hear her grip tighten around the bokken.

"This pillow smells nice." The bokken drops to the floor, and I could hear a fast heartbeat.

"I-it's fine now."

"So I can look now?" I let the pillow go and she grabbed it with super-fast speed.

"Oh? Is that a new sash?"

"You, you sure are perceptive."

Her mood suddenly became better and her killing intent is gone so my job is done here.

"Oh it's nothing I just see you every day and the designs are different, I just noticed it that's all."

"Is, is that so? You were looking at...me? I get it, I get it."

She snuggled up into her bed and closed the lights, I can see her coddling the pillow though. I too began to sleep.

"Ichika… Just, just now, about what happened...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, good night."

"Then in that case, ah, good night."

…..

Natasha moaned in desire, her body quivers like crazy as I came in her for the 13th time, and fell back onto the bed, her breathing died from loud giant intakes to soft gentle puffs of air. I shook her a bit because I still have the urge to pleaser her, to make her feel all my love.

But it seems that she has fainted… this time…

I take the thick sheets and clover her so she wouldn't get a cold. I got up and put back on my boxers. After that I looked at her for a moment, and left the room.

I went back into my room, and looked at the clock, 11:57 P.M. we've been doing it for about five hours now. I go to my cabinet and open it, pulling out a little box with a golden ring inside.

"Come on Ichika you still have time" I told myself, make this day the best day she will ever have, even if well I am a bit young.

….

**(Lingyin Huang (Rin) POV)**

"Oh, so this is the place..."

Its night time, I would have gotten here earlier but stupid flight delays. All I had time for is to pack some clothing and text books into my trusty Boston bag.

"Lemme see, where's the reception counter?"

I pulled out a piece of crumbled paper from my coat pocket. "The 1st level General Service Counter in the Main Building, so I want to know… WHERE IS IT?!" I grumble in irritation.

"I'll just have to find it, right? So be it!"

I have finally came back to Japan after a year, don't get me wrong I love China my home country, but right now I am hunting someone, someone that I thought I would never see again.

"Why do you look mad all the time?"-

It's a guy's voice, its sounds smooth and very manly, yet it has a very distinctive tone to it that makes me remember him, no this voice, it must belong to him.

My heart beats wildly just thinking about it, I am hyperventilating. Will he recognize me? He should be able to, right? I haven't changed that much in five years besides my height. Damn it, I shouldn't have died my hair. "It's alright, it's alright! Besides, if he doesn't recognize me, it means that I've gotten prettier!"

I got myself hyped up and walked over to the place where the voice came from, "Ich…"

"Oh pardon me for being born that way!"

Huh? Another voice, it's a girls too. I-Ichika he's a-alive and taken… no I refuse to let this be a reality.

"Well can you at lease keep a smile on or something, this is a party after all, please Houki."

"Only if that witch isn't there"

"Hey that's a mean thing to say, even if she's a total Ojou-sama"

"Whatever let's get this over with."

I can feel my veins pop a little, a party for what? Are they officially telling everyone that they've become a couple? Just the thought of it makes me want to hit him. They entered a building without ever noticing me.

"No" I refuse to believe it! I will just show up tomorrow and steal him away from her. Yes! That's what I will do. After that, I quickly found the General Service Counter. The main building was actually behind the arena, and since it was lit over there, I immediately found the place.

"Mm, then, the procedures is complete. Welcome to IS Academy, Huang Lingyin-san."

Her words feel distance to me, "Uh, thanks" I plainly said. I was just going to go away and find my room, but I felt a sudden urge to ask a question.

"Which class is Orimura Ichika in?"

"Oh, that famous kid? He's in class 1. Huang-san's in class 2, so you're in neighboring classes. Oh yeah, that kid's the representative of class 1. As expected of Orimura-sensei's younger brother! They are actually having a party for him now at the cafeteria if you want to meet him."

The girl leaned over the counter, "And just to let you know he's the White Knight"…

I don't know what to think right now, whether it's the guy I've liked is the hero of Japan, or that that girl, Houki I think is her name (why does it sound so familiar) is only just a friend he invited to his party and is free for grabs.

"The White Knight…?" I muttered.

"Well the second technically, but who cares if he's the first or even the real White Knight we're not totally sure, but I can tell you one thing... he's smoking hot."

I feel several more veins pop, I think I am making that weird smiling face that Dan's always creeper out about. That reminded me, did Ichika contact Dan yet? No screw that Ran would just get in the way.

"Is the class representative of class 2 decided?"

"Yes!"

"What's her name?"

"What? Erm, why are you asking this?"

"I would like to ask her if she could relinquish the position of class representative to me"

…

"Humph…" I found class one which is across the hall, good, he should be here now. As I get closer to the room I hear a conversation between lots of people.

"Do your best, Orimura-kun!"

"This is for the free coupons!"

"At this point, only the representatives from Class 1 and Class 4 have a personal IS, so it should be easy to win this!"

"Yeah…" I finally decided to butt in, maybe I should act a little tougher thought, what to say? Okay I got this…

"Your information is outdated, the class representative of class 2 also has a personal IS, you know! You can't win that easily." I entered the room and folded my arms across my chest.

"Uh, do we know you?" everyone in the room said at the same time. And Ichika just stared at me with a blank expression. I am, I am, I am an idiot… He must think I am a total loser; my heart is ponding so fast right now.

"I'm the representative candidate from China, Huang Lingyin. Today, I came here to declare war." I try to say confidentially.

"Why do you look so familiar?" he said while cuffing his chin.

I tried to make out a smile, but felt the room drop in temperature, so I tried to remain confident and not heart broken. Needles, needles pierce my heart, after all these years not even a "Wow, I missed you" or "How has it been going?" All I have to say in response was… "WHAT!?"

I felt something thick hit my head, the thud rang throughout my eardrums, and it hurts, really bad! "Hey what was that f…"

"It's time for SHR you brat. Head back to your class." I turned around to find my worst nightmare…

"Chi-Chifuyu-san..."

"Call me Orimura-sensei! Hurry up and go back, don't block the door here, unless you want to die."

"So-Sorry..."

I ran out of the classroom as fast as possible, Chifuyu never gave me a reason to hate her, but she always give me that scary vibe every time I see her, and it's gotten worse over these few years.

*PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!*

"GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS, OR BE PUNISHED!" I give the class a little prayer, for they will soon no longer be here, and then scurried back to my class.

**(Normal POV)**

'_Who was that girl just now...seems like she's very familiar with Ichika...'_

Houki has been unable to concentrate during class, she's been too untie about the girl that appeared in front of everyone today.

'_It's almost as if they're - childhood friends!'_

She began to get red in anger.

'_I should be his ONLY childhood friend, right...RIGHT!?'_

She continued to try and suppress her anger as she glanced at Ichika. He was not even paying attention to her and kept scribbling notes, and listing to Chifuyu. She started to feel a lot angrier.

'_Notice me more you damn idiot!'_

However, calming down and thinking about it, it's really nothing. Besides, since she's living in the same room as Ichika, like yesterday, they can have time on their own.

'_Really, such a worthless guy, I'll be the one to teach him more IS stuff!'_

She folded her arms in front of her and smiled heartily. Her advantage won't change, this remains the same even with the presence of the girl that just appeared. Same goes for Cecilia, and the other classmates. Thinking this she grew a smile on her face and crossed her arms.

"Shinonono, what's the answer?"

"Yes! What?"

Having her name called out, Houki accidentally raised her voice. They were in class now and Orimura-sensei; not Yamada-sensei is giving the lesson now.

"What is the answer?"

"...I, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson..."

*PAM!* the sound of a painful impact echoed throughout. Chifuyu had to grab another text book due to blood running the text.

…..

Cecilia was drawing in her notebook with the mechanical pencil. However, she was just drawing some random lines, unable to create any phrases.

'_Who was that person just now?!'_

She was really bothered by that girl who was obviously close to Ichika. Right now, she already facing a tough opponent which is Houki, and surly another one is just outrageous.

Besides, in terms of relationship with Ichika, that girl just now is obviously closer to him. Right now, she felt like a mountain climber, right between two parties and has just slipped down to third place.

'_That's too despicable! I should be the one closer to him!'_

She has enough confidence that if they were to fight over something under identical conditions, she wouldn't lose, but since this is the first time she's fighting over a guy with someone else; things aren't developing as she had hoped.

In the IS Academy, there are little more than twenty representative candidates. However, this should mean that each grade should have four of them. The number of people who have a personal IS should be 1.

'_Which is me damn it! And that girl's actually a representative candidate, she even said she has her own personal IS.'_

But then, it doesn't matter right now. She has to fight for the driver's seat, and it'll be useless if she can't deal the deathblow to Houki and Rin.

'_I have to do something that will push the two back behind me'_

"Alcott."

"...How about I ask him out on a date. No, if I want an effective..."

"..."

PAM!* the blond hair on her head got smashed into her forehead.

**(Rin POV)**

I snuck in front of Ichika during lunch, he was too busy fending off two girls who were mending their bloody heads, now if only Chifuyu hit them harder… Notice me damn it!

He turned his attention the cook and paid. He looked in front and stood shocked in place. Finally!

"I've waited for you for a long time, Ichika!"

"Uh, sorry I am having trouble remembering who you are."

…. Bullets, Bullets are flying into my heart, hitting the target right in the bull's eye.

"Ah I am just kidding with you" Ichika hugged me, then grabbed me by the neck and gave me a knuckle sandwich. I can die right now, he's changed the old Ichika was never this intimate.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!"

"Stop it your saying it too much." I responded.

"Hey your ramen is ready."

"Oh." I grabbed the tray with a bowl of noodles and various meats and vegetables, and a pair of chopsticks to the side.

"Here you go Orimura." He was handed a plate full cocked meat, rice, and vegetables. Holy! How much can you eat?

"The table over there is empty. Let's go over there." He said in mandarin and then gestured for me to fallow.

"Uh, o-okay!" I said a little astonishingly and then fallowed him to the table with everyone else. WHAT YOU KNOW CHINESE! Everyone including me was shocked. How did you learn mandarin? You are sure full of mysteries. This would be great to have a little one-on-one time but… there is like over a group of ten people fallowing us, including the two who were scolding him.

"How's aunty? When did you become a representative candidate? What made you come over here? Why'd you die your hair, I liked it when it was black."

"You've asked too much already. I want to ask you, how could you use an IS? I was shocked when I saw you on the news."

He gave me a shrug and ate his food, don't you avoid me, answer the questions! I tried to stay calm, he's been proclaimed dead for around five years, then all of a sudden comes out of nowhere, I am trying my best to control my emotions, and not just cry all over him.

*PAM*

Suddenly the table was rattled by the earlier two girls.

"What the heck are you two saying!?"

"Ichika, it's about time you give us an explanation."

"That's right, Ichika-san! Are you...going out with this person?"

Me dating I-Ichika, is that the rumor that is going around, ah it's like I am in heaven or something. "N-no-no-not really, we aren't dating..." I said wearingly.

"Oh are you sure." He scooted next to me a little closer and wrapped a hand around my shoulder, I feel a warm sensation in my body, and my head starts to go limp my heart is pounding wildly, and then he instantly pulled away, "Just kidding, we're only childhood friends…"

The cold reality hit me again, and everyone else. I return to my regular posture and made an angry face.

"Why are you glaring at me? Why are you guys glaring at me, it was just a joke."

"Nothing!" all the girls and I say at once, idiot, never play jokes like that, I will kill you the next time you do anything like that, but maybe when we're alone, no, no, don't think like that.

"Childhood friend...?"

The girl with the ribbon and twin ponytail said with a surprised tone.

"Oh ya—let me see. Houki's family moved out when she had just finished 4th grade, right? Rin transferred in during 5th grade, we became good friends and then ah-yeah."

He said the last part hesitantly, he must be scarred by that "event" still.

"Then, this is Houki Shinonono. Oh, I told you about her before, right? She's a childhood friend I've known since grade school; she's the daughter of the dojo owner where I used to go to train in kendo."

"Oh, I see, yes now that you say that."

Rin stared at Houki carefully, and Houki, not willing to lose, did the same.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, me too."

We glared into each other's eyes, so this is a competition I see, two childhood friends of Ichika in a battle for his affection.

"Ahem! It would be bothersome if you forget about my existence. Representative from China, Huang Lingyin-san?" the Caucasian girl said, I don't know why but I feel some sort of rivalry from her too.

"...Who are you?"

"What? I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate from England! Don't tell me you don't know me?"

"Um, I'm not really interested in other countries."

"Wh-Wha-What...?"

Cecilia got so angry that she couldn't even say anything. Her face is flushed red like a cooked cuttlefish, yes I like this.

"Let, let me say this first, I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Really? If we were to fight it out, I would win! Sorry, but I'm strong." I said in a confident voice.

Oh how I would love to carry this argument on, but there is something more important to deal with right now.

"Ichika." He gulped down his remaining piece of meat and rice.

"I heard that you're class 1's representative."

"Yeah it seems like that." He said with his mouth full, I don't know why but I find it kind of cute.

"Oh..."

I took my bowl of ramen and slurped some noodles. "Say, do you need any help with IS training the class representative tournament is coming up so do you want me to teach you something's." I must sound nervous, I can feel the sweat building up in my palms.

*BAM!* twice the sound of the table being slammed on. Houki and Cecilia stood up after slamming it hard.

"It's my job to teach Ichika! He requested me to do it!"

"You're in class 2, right? We won't receive help from the enemy!"

"I'm talking to Ichika right now. Would people not involved please leave?"

"Who, who said that I'm not involved? Ichika begged me to train him!"

"Hey, I didn't…"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichika remained silent and began eating his vegetables.

"Since he's the representative from class 1, he has to be taught by someone from class 1. Seeing how it is, to suddenly appear like this, I'm guessing that you're plotting something Lingyin-san" The Cecilia said.

"I didn't just pop out of nowhere. I've known Ichika for a long time!"

"If, if you're going to point that out, I've known Ichika since a lot earlier than you, besides, Ichika has often come over to our house to eat, so we understand each other very well!" The Houki girl included.

"He ate at your house? However, the same goes for me." That's right he would always come to my house and work and eat, my parents did own a Chinese restaurant.

"I-Ichika, what's going on!? I've never heard of this!"

"Neither have I! Ichika-san, I demand a proper explanation!"

"What's to explain...we're just childhood friends, and I often patronized the Chinese restaurant Rin's family owns." Garr! Ichika you idiot.

In contrast, Houki and Cecilia heave a sigh of relief.

"Wha-What? So it's just a restaurant?"

"Oh my, I see. If it's just a restaurant, there's nothing strange about it."

The girls from his class also looked tense before relaxing. Wha-What? Has Chifuyu arrived?

"Hey Rin, since we have seen each other in a while why do I visit your folk say hi, or something."

"... We moved back to China last year, so…" there is pain in my voice. It's been hard, my mom and dad just recently divorced, so I just don't want any more pain or drama.

"Oh, then how about Dan and Ran's place?" Never, no that is the last place I want to go.

"Sorry, but Ichika's having special IS training with me, so he doesn't have time after school."

"That's right, special training is required for the inter-class tournament. I have my personal IS, you know? That's right, while Ichika-san's training, I have to be around no matter what."

Those two devils, fine you want to be like that I will just leave for now!

"Well then, after you're done with training, I'll come looking for you. Remember to leave some time for me, okay? Bye bye Ichika!" I took my empty bowl and left.

….

I sat in the stadium unknown to Ichika and the two girls. Houki, is in the Uchigane training IS, it looks like an armor samurai, a close combat melee type, we have quite a lot of those in China. Cecilia is in Blue Tears, it's the first time I've seen one because they are built limited to the representative cadets.

Ichika, he's in a Revive, seriously, that type of IS is out dated, why would you chose that type of IS, men I just don't get them. Isn't this fight unfair Ichika will get dominated by those two, there is no way he can beat… those… two…

Ichika flashed away from the middle when Houki charged at him. She was caught in surprise as a blast hit her from the Revive's M3 shot gun.

Cecilia aimed her riffle at him and fired, the explosion sent a cloud of smoke everywhere. Suddenly an object shot out at her and slammed into her. It was Houki, she was throw like a ball right into Cecilia.

They both fell to the ground and got back up. Ichika took out his sword and gestured for them to come on.

… He, He, how did he become so strong, this is impossible, are my eyes playing tricks on me. He's using the IS like a pro. What is happening here…

Then I recall, that girl on service center saying he's the White Knight, I thought it was a joke but I guess it really wasn't.

I watched as the two struggled fighting him, it's almost as if he's toying with them. I just sat here watching for the next several minutes, amazed and dazed.

**(Normal POV)**

Ichika stood over both girls, they been going at it for an hour, the two girls lay on the ground exhausted and out of power. Ichika has 143 energy left form the 600 mostly due to using power to fly around, and letting Houki and Cecilia hit him a few times just to be nice.

Ichika has been mostly dodging their attacks and hitting them when they are not paying attention, after the first few minutes because the training they were having was becoming a spectacle for the students there and he didn't' want to show off his true powers.

"Then, that's it for today." He said wearily.

"Uh, huff, okay then…" Houki said while out of breath.

"As for Cecilia, I think you need to practice more, your aim is a bit off."

She got up and grunted. At least she was still able to move. "We'll then let's train more tomorrow Ichika-san, I'll be looking forward to it." She made a little depressive smile and walked away.

Ichika walked over to Houki and pulled her out if the Uchigane, her wet hair clung to her back. Ichika leaned her onto the floor.

"You're tired because you made too many unnecessary movements. You've got to find a way to control it more naturally."

She was too out of breath to care.

"Yeah I am going to head out first… and take a shower."

"What!?" Houki yelled, but he was already gone. "Ichika you baka." She hates taking showers in the locker rooms due the feeling of girls peeping at her, and her overly big chest size.

She got up and walked over to the girl's room. The sliding door was opened. And Rin appeared.

"He's really something isn't he?"

Houki felt tension in the air and replied back. "Yes he is."

Rin dropped her serious mood and tried to put on a friendlier persona. "Good work! Here's a towel! Also, a sports drink should be okay, right?"

Houki was cautious.

"Oh come on it's not like its poisoned or anything, can't two girls have a talk it won't hurt anybody."

Houki put on a little smile, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Houki took the towel, and whipped her sweaty face. (Oh, what's going on? Does this girl have a gentle side to her? Should I be grateful?)

"So do you like him?"

Rin's words hit Houki hard, "NO, NO I DON'T!" her cheeks flushed. Rin gave off a deep breath, "Another one."

"What do you mean?" Houki asked.

"Look Shinonono-san, can I just call you Houki like Ichika does?" Houki nodded after giving it a little thought.

"Look H-Houki-san, I can tell by the way you and that other girl act, that you are indeed in love with him." Houki blushed a bit more. Even though they barely knew each other they do have one thing in common.

"Do you like him?" Houki retorted.

"I-I do you got a problem with that!?" Rin shouted.

"Yes." Houki answered plainly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, I have always lo-lo-loved him, so back off he's mine!" Houki pointed at Rin.

Rin chucked. "So another competitor, no two competitors, fine if it's going to be like that I will just have to fight harder."

Sparks flew across the room, these two girls aren't going to back down anytime soon. Houki eased up, "Let the best girl win then."

"Yes." Rin said in a low voice.

"Now if you can excuse me that idiot must be done with his shower, I need to us it too." Houki said it mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Rin's expression went dour and sour. "What sort of relationship do you have with him already?" she asked with a vain popping out of her head.

"What relationship... We're childhood friends, for now."

"Si-Sin-Since when are the terms 'childhood friends' and 'bathing order' related?"

Houki gave off a little smile. "I'm living in the same room as Him."

Rin looked like she was about to explode. "Fine, change rooms with me."

"NO!" Houki said in a voice that resembles a five years old girl wanting her teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't matter we made a promise already all he has to do is remember…"

"Don-don't you dare change the subject! Okay, if that's the case, I'll use violence..."

A shinai appeared into her hand, and she brought it down on Rin.

BAM!*

Rin blocked it with her right arm which is protected by an IS arm, a partial deployment and fast, this shocked Houki.

"Remember I am a representative candidate after all." Silence kicked in and the two looked at each other with a killing intent.

"…"

A green haired lady appeared in front of them.

"Ah! Yamada-sensei what are you doing here?!" Houki screamed and hid the shinai behind her back. And Rin made her IS arm disappear.

"Oh Houki-chan I actually came here to tell you that Ichika-san is moving out of your room."

"WHAT!?" They both said in unison.

**(Normal POV)**

Ichika catches up to Cecilia, "Sorry Cecilia, maybe I should have been a little bit easier on you two." He said in English.

"Well it can't be helped since you're the White…"

Ichika gave her a sign to stop what she was about to say. "Yeah, it would be nice if you don't mention it." Ichika changed the subject, "Uh what room do you go to?"

Cecilia shocked by Ichika's unexpected curiosity turned a little red, "Uh, my courters are at room 935."

"Oh that's like two stories below mines, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"NO-no!" Cecilia made a pretend cough "I mean no, it would be an honor."

"Uh okay then."

Ichika and Cecilia walked in silence for a few minutes before reaching Cecilia's room, she looked nervous (This is almost like a fantasy of mines.) she thought to herself.

"Well I guess this is your room, uh I'll be going now." Ichika said casually.

"Uh no, I mean do you want a drink or something maybe some tea!" Cecilia desperately tried to make him stay a little longer.

"Uh I don't like to oppose on you, and your roommate."

"It won't be a problem, my roommates out anyways she won't be back for a little while or so, being a volleyball player sure can be time consuming."

(Well if she's this persistence maybe one drink will be okay) Ichika thought before saying okay.

Inside her room, Ichika instantly raised his eyebrows, it looked more like a palace room than a school dormitory. Cecilia's bed is obviously the giant one which is a queen sized bed that rose a few feet above the ground, had decorative designs all over it, and several fancy purple and pink drapes. Fit for a princess was all that came into his mind.

Ichika stepped in and walked over to the opposite side, there is a regular IS Academy bed pushed all the way to the side wall. (Ho, Ho, make room for the roommate will ya?) He thought to himself.

"Here Ichika-san it's some green tea fresh from England." Cecilia gave him a glass of the liquid. He took it and drank it, the cold tea smoothened his throat and hydrated his body, he hadn't tasted tea like think forever.

"Uh I need to go and change, make yourself at home." She took some cloths out and headed into the bathroom.

Ichika finished the tea and placed it on the counter before looking around the place, there wasn't a chair in there and it would have been bad if he messed up Cecilia's bed so he decided to sit on Cecilia's roommates instead.

He sat there, it was very uncomfortable, not the bed, but being in a situation like this which is being alone with a girl he barely knows and in her room. The door knob turned and a girl walked into the room. Turning to the desk besides the bed, he looked at a little cute brown cat doll and held it, and his heart began to hurt again "…"

"EHHHHHHHH!" The girl said while looking at Ichika.

Ichika tilted his head, (do I know this girl) her short brown curly hair gave him an impression. "Oh, it's Meko-sempai." The girl looked a little tired and eager. "Um" he quickly put the cat back.

"Uh is the bed yours by any chance?"

Meko still confused blushed a little, "Ah yes." Meko walked over and placed a big bag full of sports clothes and equipment down. She sat down next to Ichika and he instantly popped off the bed.

"Um, it's alright Orimura-kun, you can sit here if you want?"

"Are you sure I think it would be quite rude of me?"

Meko nodded and Ichika sat down, "Don't want to ruin Cecilia-san's bed now." Ichika joked.

"Oh tell me about it, I feel like I am a live in maid sometimes." They both laughed a little.

They awkward silence kicked in, Meko turned to Ichika, "Uh I have a question?" Ichika didn't seem to care so he said okay, "Um, are you really the White Knight?"

Ichika wasn't fazed by the question, "Which one do you mean, the real hero that saved Japan form the missile crisis or the one that was at the Mondo Grosso?"

"Uh, the second one"

"No… just a guy with a weird gift."

"There's no way! You must be him, you're around the same age, and we all saw how powerful you were when you faced off again Cecilia-chan, come on Orimura-kun?"

"You can just call me Ichika, I don't like it when people call me "Orimura" and I am not going to repeat myself."

Meko seemed disappointed, "Fine, anyways why are you here…" Meko widened her eyes and became red, "Oh my I-I-Ichika-kun having explicated relationships are strictly forbidden."

"NO! You got it all wrong!" Ichika yelled.

"Ichika-san is there a problem out there?" a voice came out of the bathroom.

"Oh it's your roommate she's back so I'll be leaving then."

"WHAT! Already, am not even ready yet, just give me one more minute" Cecilia yelped in surprise.

"Uh" he grumbled to himself mending his eyebrows with his fingers. "I can't believe you can deal with her every day, I mean doesn't she take up too much of this room, and why are you living here anyways, I mean you're a third year right?"

Meko sighed, "Well I have no choice, they ran out of rooms in the third year dorms and I don't have any money to rent a room, so they moved my here, when I got here Cecilia-chan already had her stuff in here and it would have been a pain to move everything out, I am glad she even said it was okay for me to say. She may act like an Ojou but once you live with her for a while it's not that bad."

"I have money do you want a spare room?" Ichika said without thinking.

"No, no, no, no, no I can't accept anything especially money from my junior." Meko said trying to shake his offer away.

"Hum, I got an idea how about we switch rooms?"

**(Chang scenes)**

Chifuyu crossed her arms in irritation, "So you're telling me that you want to switch rooms? And that you want to go live in a student motel instead?"

"Yes"

"Are you an idiot or something, where will you get the money, I sure anent going to pay for it?"

Ichika took out a wad of cash from his pocket, "Before you ask me where I got it, no I didn't steal lit, I've just been working."

"Students aren't allowed to have a job."

"Who said I made this money with a job?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"… None of your concerns"

Chifuyu clinched her hand, she felt an abundant of rage clouding her head but remained calm. (Why the hell are you doing this, is it because of me, are you trying to avoid me, no, than can't be it, what do you want!? But maybe this is good, he won't be with living with a Houki anymore) she thought to herself. "Do you have a problem living with Shinonono-san?"

"Not really"

"Then what is it." She said almost in a threating way.

Ichika looked into her eyes, "I just want some alone time, adjusting back here isn't what I'd expected."

(… Shit that's right, he's been missing for five years for god's sake, he must be under a lot of stress and attention. But why the fuck won't he tell me what happened during those years. Ah just thinking about it makes me want to kill someone.) Chifuyu looked unconvinced.

Ichika held up a piece of paper, "I just need a signature, come on Chifuyu-nee."

She wanted to say no, and that she rather have him go back to their house, the house where they lived for so long, but that made her even more scared about what he will do once he got there.

"You got lucky this time kid." She grabbed the paper from him and scribbled some characters down. "You better not do anything stupid, or I will kill you."

"Okay, Okay, I get it, uh can I ask you another favor?"

"What the heck is it now?" Ichika got closer, and moved his head close to Chifuyu's ear and whispered something to her.

"Okay, now go get your to your room, it's almost curfew."

Ichika left. Chifuyu looked over to the bushes, "Hey you three get your butts over here, or else!" she threatened. Houki, Cecilia, and Rin popped out of the bushes.

"Y-yes?" They all said, trying to keep calm and not shit themselves. "Well this is a change of advents isn't it?"

"Yeah you can sure say that." They all answered.

"Now, if any of you, and I mean any of you get near his room, in the middle of the night, I swear to the universe that I will have fun making the rest of these years of high school for you three a living hell, now get back to your rooms and be prepared tomorrow, an assembly will be held in the gym..."

The three ran off before Chifuyu could speak anymore. "And he's mines…" she too headed to her headquarters.

**(Ichika POV)**

"Hm, this is nice, the last room of this hall and no person lives next to me." I put his key into the lock. I could felt a tingling sensation behind my back, almost like someone was going to sneak up behind me, no… someone is sneaking up behind me. I pretended to not notice and unlocked the door. BAM*!

I grabbed the person that was sneaking up behind me and swung him or her into the door, so that she, wait a girl that I never met before…

"?"

"Guess who?"

The fingers that reached up to my face and covered my eyes were somewhat dry and icy cold. The fingers felt really comfortable, and I was in a daze for several seconds.

"Okay, time's up." she dropped her fingers down and gave off a little mischievous grin.

"...Who are you?" I glared at her, my voice lost its sweetness and became a bit demanding. This girl I never met before, she must want to do something, I should be acting a bit nicer but I can't stand these, what you call "on going attacks anymore." She's a student here, a second year judging by the ribbon.

"Ufufu, you sure are different from what I've heard, I like it."

"Oh carp sorry" I realized I was still gripping her on the shoulders, so I released them.

The girl in front of me has a tie that signifies that she's from the second year. Showing a happy smile as she stared at this puzzled me, she then raised a fan that I had no idea where she got it out from and raised it to her lips. Looking at her again, this second year is really enigmatic her hair really caught my attention like I've seen her before, and yes I tell people apart from their hair.

"Are you—?" She said to someone behind me.

"Ah." The second year looked behind me, and but I just kept my attention to her.

"Awe your no fun!" My face got smacked with the fan.

"What the heck?" She slipped away and ran behind me. "See you later, Or-i-mura-kun " she frolicked away.

"What a strange girl." I turned around and opened my room; it looks like a regular dormitory but with only one bed and desk. I plop onto the bed, damn I am tired.

"Are you going to rest already master?" Yūdaina said erotically while rubbing a finger up and down my chest. "Not today Yūdaina, not today…"

…..

It's SHR again, today were going to have an assembly in the gym for the first years which includes me. Chifuyu looks a bit tired and Yamada-sensei is passing out graded papers from our last test.

"Okay everyone lets head out." Yamada-sensei said while gesturing us to fallow along.

"Uhhhh!" Houki said as she looked angrily at her paper.

"Oh did Shinonono-san get a bad grade on her test?" Cecilia said teasingly while holding up her paper with a 94 percent on it.

"No you devil, I got an 86"

"Ahahahah!" Cecilia laughed "Awe, doesn't this prove that I am better suited to train Ichika-san than you?"

"Shut up you English swine."

"Go dig yourself a hole and bury yourself in it you berk!" These two girls just don't know when to quit don't they.

"Ichika-san what did you get?" "Yeah Ichika what did you get?" they both said.

"Uh, I would rather not say" FOSH!* I looked down at my hand and there was no paper in it, instead it's being mauled by the two girls. Girls can sure be scary when they want to know something.

"WHAT!? YOU SCORED A 100 PERCERCENT!"

Chifuyu hit them on the head, "Quite down you idiots, the assembly is beginning." We took out seats in the front row, Cecilia to my right, and Houki to my left, and watched what was going to happen.

"And now, we'll have our Student Council President explain." The loud speakers said, the person who came out was… the fuck… I knew I saw her before, it's the girl from yesterday, interesting she wears a yellow overcoat and red leggings.

"Okay, okay, I had to deal with a lot of things this year, so I couldn't say hello to everyone. My name's Sarashiki Tatenashi, and I'm your Student Council President. Nice to meet you." Her charisma is high, and everyone applauded as if on instinct.

"Then, the important event this month is The Class Representative Tournament, so I'll allow for special rules. As for what's going on," With a refined movement, she pulled out her fan and shook it at her side. As if matching the movement, a hologram screen appeared in mid-air.

"I call it the Every Class Fight For Orimura Ichika War!" The fan opened with a crisp sound, and with that, the large screen showed my photo. Everyone in the area that is of the opposite sex turned to face me even the teachers. I feel two hands grip around my arms and saw Cecilia and Houki grabbing onto them like I am their toy, and then two more hands clutched my shoulders, I looked up to see Rin who is giving me a demonic grin.

Tatenashi-sempai looked at me and smiled, "And whoever wins get to keep him for the rest of the term!"

"Aw, hell, no"

…..

April, 23.

Today is the class Representative Tournament, and my opponent is Rin. Houki and Cecilia don't look so pleased, since I am class ones Representative that mean I will also be in this, and if I win I get to keep myself and not be some girl's plaything.

"Ichika you better win this!" "Yeah get first place, don't lose to that ironing board!" Cecilia and Houki cheered me on, oh how I feel so loved. The match between me and Rin is held at the 2nd arena, and that will be the first match. The entire place is crowded even the sidewalks, the ones that couldn't see were observing broadcasting screens.

In front of me is Rin, who's silently waiting for the match to begin, and her IS 'Shenlong'. She floating off the ground, her parts are unique quite different characteristic than other ISes that I've seen. The cannons on both shoulders look like they will attack on their own... I should rip them off so she doesn't hit me with them...

"Orimura please get ready." The broadcaster told me, I got into a Revive, and flew up to meet her, we're only five meters away from each other. Rin turned on her communicator to talk to me, "Using that kind of IS, are you enticing me to win or something?"

"No, just hoping you'll take pity on me."

"Well unlike that blonde you fought before I came here, I will beat you! And then you'll be all mines!" She threatened.

"Then both of you, please get into position." the speakers told us. We flew away so that our distance is 25 meters away and got ready. "Then both of you, begin! BUZZ*"

Rin lunged at me with full speed, and shot a beam of yellow energy, I twisted my body and dodged it.

"Oh. You're quite good to be able to block my first shot from this distant but…" she materialized two scimitar swords and put them together like a double tipped spear. She began spinning the weapon like a cheerleader's rod, and came at me again. I lifted my hands up in a defensive manner.

"That's so naïve of you!" She charged in attacking sideways and vertically, I blocked them using my forearm. The sound of my armor getting hit by the blades made a ringing sound around the area.

"I got you now!" she spun her blade and the lower part hooked my arm pulling it up giving my body a full opening. She drew back and hit my lower rib several metal pieces broke off and vaporized. Damage report: 555/600 damage 45, low.

She came in again and I lifted up my forearm deflecting it but angling my arm straight so it slid across my armor, several sparks flew into Rin's eyes blinding her for a moment. I took this chance and got close to her, I aimed my fist at her abdomen but two lasers hit me and I fell onto the ground.

…

"What was that...?" Houki, who's watching the live broadcast from the arena, said out loud.

Replying her is Cecilia, who's also watching the screen. "Impact cannons", "They compress the nearby air into a cannon barrel, and the resulting shockwave will fire it out like a cannon"

Every time Ichika got hurt, Houki's heart would skip a beat.

It's a tougher battle than the one against Cecilia. More than getting victory, Houki just wants Ichika to be safe.

"Come on Ichika-san, you can do it, you beat me you should be able to beat her!" Cecilia yelled at the screen.

…..

"Not bad, I totally forgot you had twin cannons, haha, get it twin cannons." I said on the communicator.

Rins' face became really read, "Don't you dare make fun of my size!" She flew at me again, and slashed at my forearm, the pieces exploded off my suit, "Not bad, so it gets you fired up when I talk about your body hey?"

She became even more red, "don't get cocky you idiot!' Rin started to fire her lasers at me, I flew around maneuvering to all my directions dodging them. "Damn it Ichika! Fight seriously!"

"Awe what would be the fun in that?" I mean seriously if I went full force on you this match would have been over before it even started.

*THOMP* *THOMP* *THOMP* *THOMP!*

"?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Rin who was charging at me with her blades paused and looked up, the defensive barrier shattered into millions of pieces and a silver object descended down.

"Watch out Rin!" I flew with full force out to her, and pushed her away, the IS that I have never seen before stopped in midair and looked at me, the thrusters behind it's back turned into wings!

"SHIT THOSE THINGS ARE…!" Rin yelled at me but it was too late, numerous bullets of light hit me causing my armor to dent and explode into hundreds of pieces, BOOM* I hit the ground hard.

….

**(Normal POV)**

"…What the hell is that?" Houki said win a horrified voice and pointed at the screen.

Cecilia looked confused to and she was clutching her hands close to her chest. "Ichika…"

Yamada-sensei came running at the two, "Girls get away from here, there is an evacuation right now!" She said while puffing. "Yamada-sensei where are you going?" Houki asked her "To the control room…"

In the control room Chifuyu is yelling angrily at the staff members. "Why the hell did the sensors not pick up that object!?"

"The object is moving several times faster than the speed of sound, it reached here before we could even pick up its signal!"

"Ah! Contact the defense squad, we have a code 5"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Where the hell is Maya!" Chifuyu yelled.

"Sorry Miss Orimura, I was evacuating the students." Maya said as she entered the door.

"Why are those two here?"

"I told them to head back to their dorms, but they insisted on coming along."

"Whatever, I need you to do a full scan and see if you can find any information about that IS."

…

Ichika's body is lying face down on the hard dirt arena floor, his entire IS suit has nearly ran out of energy, and most of the pieces have fallen or broke off. He moved his head up, the helmet had multiple dents and shredded parts the lower jaw armor is completely ripped off.

Blood trickled down his nose and mouth, he moved his arms and felt several miniature holes in them. Ichika stood back up wobbling several times from the loss of balance. He looked up Rin was several meters away from the IS.

"DIE!"

Her cannons began to rapid fire at the silver IS, but phased right through it like the lasers where only hitting a hologram.

"What the heck there's no way, I hit you!"

The IS spread out its wings again, it looked like an angel in armor. It then materialized and is now above Rin.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground next to Ichika exploded into a dusk cloud rocks and chunks of debris flew everywhere, Ichika stood there in shock, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Slowly the brown cloud disappeared, Ichika could hear someone shouting, Rin was fighting the IS with her swords, the IS looked like it was playing with a baby and slapped the incoming blade breaking it into pieces.

Rin looked terrified, her mouth twitched opening and closing, she turned around and looked for Ichika, he was standing a reasonable distant away, "Ichika are you alright!?" She yelled.

…..

"Miss Orimura this is bad, that IS is the Silver Gospel, It's an American/Iselin IS that was stolen several weeks ago, and apparently it has the ability to go faster than supersonic, and can bypass regular IS armor inflicting life damaging hits!" Chifuyu grunted, her heart was beating fast, (Ichika just got hit dozens of times by its attack).

"Miss Orimura! The defense squad is coming now!"

"Get them to surround the area, I don't want that thing escaping!"

…..

Rin couldn't hear him, he was too far. Ichika flew a little closer and stopped "RIN BEHIND YOU!" Rin tried to turn around, but couldn't she was in a head lock, she tried to get out of it by pulling on its arms, but it is too strong. The silver arms began to twist her neck in a breaking motion.

CRACK*

Rin's head turned an awkward position, and her arms fell flimsy to the ground. The silver IS lifted Rins body up and threw it across the arena, a big burst of cement and material few around the place. Rin's body fell to the ground, her shenlong armor materialized away. Ichika's heart stopped.

That IS just killed Rin…

The Silver IS turned around and scanned the area, several military camouflage IS flew down into the area, they held their rifles at the IS. The IS spread out its wings again and the flaps at the end heated into a blue color and aimed at the military IS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ichika threw his helmet onto the ground, blood dripped down from his forehead, eyes, noise, and mouth. "Yūdaina lets kill this mother fucker!" Ichika's body began to warp in light, and then the area around him exploded, a giant crater formed on the ground with Ichika in Byakushiki.

"You" Ichika pointed at the defense squad, "grab her body and leave!" Confused and amazed, the squad did exactly what he said.

The silver IS turned to Ichika, "Target confirmed Orimura Ichika" its robotic speakers said.

Ichika yelled in rage and flew right at the IS, BAM*, the silver IS caught his punch, with ease. "WHAT THE F…." The IS let go and with a swift movement and elbowed him right in the face sending him flying into the wall.

Ichika got back up and shook the rubble off of him, his face throbbed and ached. The silver IS let down both of its arms and two blue energy blades popped out of its knuckles. Ichika held out both is hands and materialized two claymores.

BOSH* they both collided into each other, the clanking of their blade could be hear across the arena, every time they touched sparks would fly.

Ichika sliced at her arm, and the IS deflected it. He spun around and aimed his other claymore at its head, the IS moved to the side and dodged it.

Ichika placed his blade at the nape of its neck and pulled its head into his knee. The impacted caused pieces of the helmet to chip off while making a crushing noise. The IS pulled back, and landed several yards away from Ichika. "You piece of shit, get over here!" Ichika charged at the IS again, and it vaporized.

Ichika stood still, POSH* he held his blade together in a formation of an (x) above his head, a blade nearly a centimeter from his helmet caught between them.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Ichika looked down, the IS had a blade sticking into his abdomen. Ichika dematerialized his blades, the IS tipped over, and Ichika sent a fist into its face. The helmet broke into thousands of pieces, and the persons face is revealed leaving Ichika confounded.

"…" Tears began to fall down his face. Her blonde hair flowed effortlessly in wind, beautiful white skin, brown chocolate eyes, it is her…

"N-N-Natashaaaaa…" A blade jabbed right into Ichika's neck, blood ruptured out of his mouth, tainting his white armor, and Natasha's silver arm. She pulled back, the neck armor fell off showing his served throat, Ichika grabbed hungrily at his sliced skin pulling them back together so he wouldn't die.

Blood fizzled like a faucet out of his neck, the crimson liquid poured down painting his arm and body armor red, Ichika fell down to his knees. Natasha who has a hallow expression just looked at him, she leaned down and drew her blade again.

Ichika who's eyes are almost pitch black looked at her, his skin becoming too pale, his face covered in blood, he reach out his right hand and touched her face, GASH*, his arm dropped to the ground, and Byakushiki vaporized off of him.

**BOOM!* **the ground vibrated like an earthquake and dust flew everywhere.

Natasha turned around another IS stood up to face her; it's Chifuyu in her Kurazakura. Tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes became red from anger.

"…"

"Chifuyu Orimura, target confirmed." A robotic voice spoke, Natasha nodded her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" a screeching sound could be heard across the arena. Natasha, Chifuyu, Houki, Cecila, and everyone else there turned to face the voice.

Yūdaina is in her human form, she looked a bit beat up and is wear some kind of western styled clothing. She's covered in blood, not her blood but Ichika's, her arms around his neck pulling his throat together, and trying to seal it up with some kind of foam.

"Ichika look at me, look at me, you're going to make it I am going to heal you up." She screamed at him, his eyes focused up into the blue sky. Yūdaina, sealed up his throat which is still bleeding a bit, and began to work on his belly trying to put an intestine back in, she checked for a pulse, and there is no heart beat…

Natasha turned away and faced Chifuyu, she had tears in her eyes, but her face still showed no emotion, "I will kill you…" Chifuyu rocketed towards Natasha and delivered a punch, the energy created caused the ground to shake, Natasha held firmly to Chifuyu's fist that is inching into her.

POW* The punch hit Natasha in the stomach and she shot into the arena wall, Chifuyu flew into the cloud of debris and punched the wall shattering it into thousands of pieces, she turned around, Natasha lunged at Chifuyu with her blade, Chifuyu clasped it in her hand. Both of them are trembling from each other's strength, Natasha pulled back and the blade snapped off.

Chifuyu took out a sword, the Yukihira, and flew at Natasha, metal shattered and exploded, Chifuyu slide the blade across Natasha's chest making a deep gash in her armor. Though it was a direct hit the blade only made it 2/3 into the armor, Natasha pulled back a fist and landed it into Chifuyu's wrist.

The blade fell out of her hands and sank into the ragged soil below. Chifuyu angled herself and pulled Natasha's arm in, Natasha spun around and ignited her thrusters, Chifuyu grabbed her left wing and began tugging on it.

BOOM!*an outburst from the wing flung more metal shrapnel and fragments across the arena, Chifuyu dropped her hand into the right wing denting her fingers into it and began spinning Natasha like a disc before letting her go sailing to the ground causing another eruption of dirt and soil.

Chifuyu descended down next to her Yukihira and pulled the blade out of the ground, she rapt the hit firmly and the metal blade shifted in half and shot a blue energy beam that transformed into a blade. She walked up to Natasha, and stared at her.

Natasha still has her emotionless face, not even bruised from all her attacks, her lips cherry red, smooth skin, and wavy hair, but this time it was different a tear drop formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek…

"So you're afraid, I will enjoy making you suffer bitch!" Chifuyu held Yukihira in both hands and lifted them up in a stabbing motion and brought it down… there is an eerie sound of creaking metal, blood shot out in every direction covering Chifuyu and Natasha.

Chifuyu began to shake, her hands trembling as she backed away in horror, Ichika took the hit, Yukihira pierced thorough his back, in then out of his belly, blood squirting out both directions, he's back into Byakushiki's amour, his right hand still missing and dripping liquid crimson.

He had a smile across his red painted face, the blade slowly began to vaporize as he dropped down onto his knees, a crying noise could be heard as Ichika fell into the arms of Natasha, she regained her senses for the moment and is weeping hard her tear drops washing his blood off her face.

"I-ICHIKA! ICHIKA DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T DO THIS, WHY, WHY, JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" she screamed at him, he didn't move Byakushiki's light emitting form the suit began to go dim down. "PLEASE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" she yelled shaking his body…

Natasha's Sliver Gospel suit began to turn on again possessing her mind, no someone else is doing this… "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain, her veins popping out of her neck, "AHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" she felt something soft contacted with her red cheeks, Ichika fought to move his head up to look at her eyes one more time, "I-I will re-res-cue y-y-you." One more tear dropped out of her eye…

And like how she came, she disappeared; Ichika was left there bleeding to death, when the aftershock of her thrusters finally kicked him flinging him several meters into another wall…

**(Change scene)**

"We need to use the damn defibrillator!" someone yelled from behind the room.

"No, it will just cause more harm!"

"Give me the tube, we need to make an airway, his lungs are collapsing in on themselves."

"Uh, fuck! I need three more bags of IV fluid now, we're losing him fast!"

"SOME ONE PLASE PASS ME THE GOD DAMN ARM!"

Houki is crying on Cecilia right now and vice versa, Rin is in the other medical room. The rest of the students are either in their dorms, or here in the hospital waiting for any news. Chifuyu is missing, and Yūdaina is nowhere in sight.

…

Several hours later, a doctor came out into the cafeteria room and began announcing, "Lingyin Huang-san she is doing well, nothing serious she should have a full recovery in little to no time." Several students and teachers sighed in relief, "What about Ichika-kun, is he doing alright!" Meko yelled out loud.

"Um …"

**(Chifuyu POV)**

"…"

I don't know what time it is, I don't care what time it is, I guess it's almost dark, the walls are beset with a radiant orange color that hits the window blinds and shimmers into rays. I can't tell whether I can feel anything right now, my heart if I even have one, has no life nor beat, just a hollow shell that is leftover after the years of absence.

"Ichika"

I haven't been crying, I am such a heartless bitch, I cuddled next to Ichika's bed holding my knees together like a fucking rape victim. It's as if my world collapsed again, another tear drops down my right eye and I let it sink down to my cheek. In front of me I place the picture of Mom dad and me.

(Flashback)

A girl walked up to the mirror, she's dressed in normal Japanese uniform, "mom I don't want to go to school, I hate it." She pouted, the women next to her leaned down next to the child and fixed her bow, "No dear, you have to be more optimistic, girls shouldn't fuss over minor things."

"But I don't like it, the boys make fun of me for being so stern, and Tabane makes me look like some kind of idiot cosplayer."

The women fixed her bow and stood up, she is a good height of 5'8 and is wearing a black business suit and work dress, she's in her late twenties but her appearance was no different than that of a college student, and hair tied in a ponytail.

"Well if that is the case, you will have to act cuter than her to steal the hearts of those boys, dear."

The little girl puffed out her face, "no I don't want to be cute." The women smiled at her, her pleasant giggle warmed the little girl's heart. "Mom, how long will it be until you and dad have to come back?"

"Just a few days dear, your father and I have some business to take care of." The women replied. Suddenly the door opens and a man walks in, "Daddy!" the girl said while energetically running up to her father.

"Oh come here my little princess." He lifted the little girl up with one hand, "Are you ready for school?" He said energetically. "No, I don't want to." The little girl instantly replied. "Oh why not, is it because of a boy, should I beat him up?"

"No baka!" The little girl starts pinching the man's face. "Okay, Okay," He gently pulled her away and walked over to the women, he has short black hair cut in a military manner, he is also wearing a black business suit, he's a few inches taller than his wife and pretty masculine.

"She's like this because she's sad that well be leaving her for a few days." She said to him.

"Oh is that so, I have an idea." He put the girl into her mother's hands and took out a camera, he pulled them in and snapped a picture of the three of them smiling. The picture began printing out of it and he handed it to the little girl. "Just keep this and well away be here with you okay, oh look it's time to head out Chifuyu..."

The two of them stood at the front door as Chifuyu met up with several friends and began walking to the school just several blocks away.

Chifuyu's dad turned around to face her mom "We've done it Kazumi, we've found the perfect specimens." Kazumi looked surprised, "Really, who?" He smiled, "One's an American girl she's about five and a boy, he's one and a half years old, and has every mutation gene we needed to…"

(Back to Chifuyu)

My throat began to ball up and my eyes began to water, that was the last time I ever saw them. "You promised…" my tears dripped down onto the floor. In my left hand I have the disc someone gave me five years ago, and in my right hand I have my pistol.

I was the one that did this to him, I stabbed him… I keep replaying what the doctor told me inside my head, "He's got bad cuts below his throat just missing his wind pipe, a cut right above his stomach, we think the arm can be saved but it doesn't matter now, surprisingly those cuts were all clean, almost as if the person who did this missed his vital organs on purpose."

"What about the cut I…" I choked on the last word.

"I was about to get to that, if he had just sustained those cuts only he would have had at least a 40 percent chance of recovery which is high, but with a cut of that caliber you inflicted, I say several hours, maybe a day or two if lucky."

That's when I ran way, back here, his room, I couldn't face him, knowing I am the one who put him in his death bed. That bitch, that fucking bitch, why the fuck did you jump in the damn way!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" I screamed out loud. I can't do this anymore. I just can't.

I held the gun up, and loaded a pullet inside the chamber, it feels so nice around my fingers, the cold steel, I place my finger onto the trigger… wait … wait… I need to watch this disc .I got up uneasily on my feet. And walked my way down to the living room, I turned on my TV, and placed the disk into the player. The hologram pops up and begins playing the video.

The loud sound of bullet rattles and explosions could be heard, a hand covered in white IS armor grabbed onto a green haired girl and threw her into the wall and out into a distant hall way. The view moved and the person walked out of the hole in the wall and turned around to face a little girl and a women crying over a guy's dead body.

"Hey isn't that the guy that gave me this disc!?" I yelled out load.

The camera moved to them and the person's hands moved up yanking the camera and setting it down next to him.

"…" More tears began to run down my eyes, I felt weak and need to sit. Ichika is the person who is filming this.

"You're a BOY!" the little girl shouted and pointed at him. "How is this possible?" the woman said in wonder. "What's you name young man?" the woman asked. Ichika didn't answer he just shifted his position and pressed his hand onto the fallen man's chest in a CPR fashion. BUZZZ! BUZZZ! Electricity pumped out of the IS's metallic hand jolting the man's body. Then Ichika slowly leaned in and listened. Ichika faced the two and smiled, my head began to race like he's smiling at me, even though he is badly bruised and bleeding his charm and life never left him.

Tears began to descent down both the girls' checks and down their chins. Cough* cough* cough* the man woke up. "Am I alive?" the man muttered… The two girls began to hug him.

Ichika grabbed the helmet and placed it back on, he turned around to face the wall and punched through it. After several more walls he stopped and looked around, there is a medical kit.

"Orimura Chifuyu, give this recording to her, only if I die, if not then please destroy this and keep it a secret." More tears flooded my eyes, I had to wipe them ferociously to see the screen.

The camera angle turned directions to show Ichika, he's bleeding across his face, bruises and cuts everywhere. Memories of that day began to flood my mind again, the threat those mother fuckers sent to me.

He looked straight at the camera, my heart began to race.

"Chifuyu-nee, I don't have a lot of time, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. If anything happens to me and I die, I don't want you to blame it on yourself, I am the one who chose that path. I can never repay you for your kindness even if sometimes you were a bit strict or… bitchy fine I said it! It's your fault I learned how to cuss too but I don't blame you." He gave off a week laugh.

I chuckled a little as several more tears came down.

"But I mean it, I will always love you no matter what happens, do not do anything stupid if I die you hear me I will come back and haunt you if you do understand!" I smiled a little and nodded my head as if he was saying this to me right now.

"I would have loved to live by your side a little longer, you are my everything, I know this is a bad time but your birth day is coming up and if I don't make it Happy Birthday! And if this is really it…" Tears began to fall down his eyes, "Bye" the camera shuts off.

I can't believe what I just heard, his sweet words are like a sword stabbing my heart then nurturing it to become stronger. I looked at the calendar, April 23, I been caught up in such bullshit that haven't realized my birthday is tomorrow. More tears ran down my face, I looked behind me and…

I jumped out of my seat, "So you finally watched it." The person on the other end had my pistol in her hand but it wasn't pointed at me. She squeezed the gun and it bent in an angle. CLANK* she dropped it onto the ground.

She stepped up closer, what the fuck! "Your-your-your Me!" The girl that stood in front of me is the same one trying to save Ichika this morning.

"No! Don't you ever say that!" she screamed at me tears falling down her eyes, "I look like this for him, my master, my Ichika, you never appreciated what you had until it was too late!"

I felt angry at her words, suddenly I find myself pinning my elbow into her neck as her head hit the wall making a crater, she pushed my elbow aside like nothing happened, and pulled her head out of the wall.

"You think you can kill me like that? What do you think I am, some human I am Byakushiki!" Her expression became grim an aura surrounded her and amour vaporized onto her, and then disappeared.

"Can you help him?"

"What?"

I got up to her and looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Can you help him?" I sobbed.

"I wish I could, but he's too weak to accept me, I tried to connect myself back with him but my bond is s-s-s- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She fell down to her knees.

"What's happening!?" I yelled.

"No, no, no, ICHIKA!" She looked in pain, her body began to glow before exploding into partials and vaporizing.

RING*RING*RING*

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at it, my heart dropped.

"Hello?"

"Ichika he's…."

**(End of Arc One)**

**Authors note: I wrote this for people that like a good story, not for the people that love IS. Also I worked hard on this for you guys/girls, can you at least leave me a review, please?**

**My beloved fans, I cannot thank you guys more than enough, I really thought this Fanfiction was just a waste of time until I saw how many people actually like this, if this chapter offended any of you I am sorry. I hope this chapter is good, I tried my best to make it action packed and powerful. I am sorry I had to leave such a cliff hanger but school is really a bitch.**

**Second season of Infinite Stratos, OH YEAH! I don't know when I will update this again, hopefully end of October, but please don't forget about me, also I don't know if I will be able to introduce Laura and Charl, so please comment below if you still want this to be canon or original. **

**Comment/review, favorite, and fallow, please spread this fic, and forever Thank-You All!**

**Krimmy2.**

**Also if you want the uncut version of this chapter comment below, it's has an extended scene with Natasha, yes lemons and romance.**


End file.
